yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nisa Suresi/RBT/3
Şeytan ve Hazret-İ Ömer 7 Cimrilik 7 Hiddet 7 Sarhoşluk 8 Ruh ve Nefs-I Emâre 8 Savaştan Kaçınılmaz 8 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 8 Dünya Hayatı Azdır 9 Şehitler 9 Âhlret Sevabı 9 Zulme Uğramazsınız 10 Âhiret Dünyadan Hayırlıdır 10 Dünya Nimetleri 10 Dünya ve Nefis 11 Mükâfatların Âhirette Verilmesinin Hikmeti 11 İbâdetin Kabul Olduğuna Delil 11 Sabır Geçidi 11 Kişi Mertebesi Kadar Allah'a İtaat Eder 12 Allah'ı Tanıyor musun? 12 Ölüm 12 Hikâye (Ölüm ) Sebebi nüzul 12 Ölümün Vakti 13 Ölümü Hatırlamak 13 Tasavvufî Manâlar 14 Hasene 14 Hayır ve Şer Allah'tandır 14 İyiliklerin Hepsi Allah'tandır 15 Allah'ın Rahmeti 15 Nefs ve kötülük 15 Günah ve Musibet 16 Amellerin Dört Mertebesi 16 Kur'ân-ı Kerimi unutmak 16 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Alemlere Gönderildi 17 Te'vİlât-i Necmiyye'den 17 Edebin Talimi 17 Hazret-İ Ebû Bekir (r.a.) 17 Peygamberlik Mührü 18 Şeytanın Vesvesesi ve.. 18 En Faziletli Ay 18 En Faziletli Gece 18 Mevlit Kandili 18 Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.)'a İtaat Allah'a İtaattir 18 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 19 Kayıt Ediliyor 19 Gece Düşünceleri 19 Kur'ân-i Kerim 20 Fazilet Cihetinde... 21 Fazilet Sevap Bakımındandır 21 Mütekellimlerin Görüşü 22 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) e İtaat 22 Ashâb-ı Kehf' in Köpeği 22 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e İtaat Etmeyen 23 Tasavvuf? Manâlar 23 Kurân-i Kerim Okuyan 24 İşleri Resul (s.a.v.) ve Ulü'1-Emre Havale 24 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 24 Seriyyeler 24 Ulü'I-Emre Danışma 25 İstinbât 25 işin Ehline Sormak 26 İstinbat Ehli 26 Sırlan İfşâ 26 Söylenen Söz Bir Oktur 26 Tasavvuf! Manalar 26 Allah'ın Fazlı ve Rahmeti 27 Üstün Akıl ve Saf Kalb 27 Tevilât-i Necmiyye'den 27 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) 27 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Rahmettir 28 Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâîden: 28 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Azalarının Yaratıldığı Şeyler 28 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'in Ölümü de Rahmettir 28 Allah Yolunda Savaş 29 Nefsinden Mükellefsin 29 Sebeb-i Nüzul 29 Asâ Fiili 29 Küçük Bedir 30 Allâhü Teâlâ Daha Kuvvetlidir 30 Allah'ın Azabı 30 Allah Yolunda Ölüm 30 Ömer bin Hattab (r.h.)'ın Beyitleri 31 Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den 31 Son Nefeste İman 31 Küçük Cihat, Büyük Cihat 31 Şefaat 32 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 32 Güzel işlerde Aracılık 32 Şefaatin Şartlan 32 Kötü şefaat (Torpil) 32 Örnek Bir Aracının Davranışı 33 Büyük Bir Ayıp ve Hata Olan îki Şey 33 Hadler 33 Ta'zîr 33 Kısas 33 Zina Haddi 33 Şarabın Haddi 33 Kazf in Haddi 34 Hırsızlığın Haddi 34 Hırsız İçin Torpil Yapan 34 Dua da Şefaattir 35 Dua Beklenti ve Riyâ'dan Uzak Olmalıdır 35 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e Salevât Okumak 35 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) in Ruhuna Fatiha Okumak 35 Allah Her Şeyi görüyor 36 Mukît 36 Tasavvufî Manâlar 36 Selâmlaşmak 36 Tahıyye Kelimesinin Aslı 37 Tahıyye Kelimesinin Manâsı 37 Câhiliye devri Arapların Selâmı 37 Tahiyye Selâm Demektir 37 Selâmün Aleyküm 38 Selâm Esma-i hüsnâdandır 38 Daha Güzeliyle Karşılık Verin 38 Selâmın Sevabı 38 Selâm Kelimesi 38 Selâm'a Mukabele Etmek 39 Misliyle ve Fazlasıyla Selâm Vermeye Misâl 39 Selâma Karşılık 40 Eve Girildiğinde Selâm 40 Girildiğinde ve Çıkıldığında Selâm 40 Kadınlara Selâm 40 Selâm Verilmez 41 Hamamda Selâm 41 Selâma Karşılık Verilmeyen Yerler 41 Kâdî ve Âmirlere Selâm 41 Kâdî ve Âmirleri Selâmı terk edemezler 41 Selâmlarına Karşılık Verilmeyenler 41 Camide Selâm 42 Zimmiye Selâm 42 Kâfire Dua 42 Kâfire Selâm Vermek 42 Bidat Ehline Selam 42 Kâfirlerle Yiyip İçmek 43 Kâfirlerle İş Ortaklığı 43 Zimmî Selâm Verdiğinde 43 Yahudilerin Beddua Etmeleri 43 Sünnet Olan selam şekli 44 Selâm Alma Şekli 44 Hikâye (selam) 44 Ölülere Selâm 44 Ölülerde Selâm Alırlar 45 Ölüler Konuşurlar 45 Mezar Ziyareti 45 Ruh ve Beden 45 Tasavvufî Manâlar 46 Kıyamet Günü 47 Allah'ı Tekzîb... 47 Hadls-i Kudsî'nin Şerhi: 47 Kıyamet Üç Kısımdır 48 Fena ve Baka 48 Zikir ve gaflet... 48 Hikâye (Bursa Kaplıcaları ve zikir) 48 Zikrullah'ın Tesiri 49 Tasavvufî Manâlar 49 Kıyamet Günü İnsanlar Üç Fırkadır 49 Münafıklar Hakkında 49 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 50 Sebeb-i Nüzul (Nisa, 90) 50 Allah Münafıkları Tersine Çevirdi 50 Erkâs 50 Münafıkların Geri Çevrilmeleri 50 Allah'ın Saptırdığı... 51 Başkasının Küfrünü Arzulayan 51 Münafıkları Dost Edinmeyin 51 Mürtedlerin Cezası 52 Tasavvufî Manâ 52 Sözleşmelere Riâyet Edin 52 Hilâl Bin Umeyr 52 Bir Kavme Katılan.. 53 Musallat... 53 Savaşmayanlara Karışılmaz 53 Savaş ve Barış 54 Ahitlerini Bozanlar... 54 Tasavvufî Manâlar 55 Kaza ve Kader 56 Cebriyye Mezhebi 56 Kaderiyye Mezhebi 56 Ehl-i Sünnet Ve'l-Cemaat Mezhebi 56 Cebr 57 İrâdemiz Olmasaydı... 57 Adam Öldürmek 57 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 57 Mü'min Mü'mini Öldürmez 57 Hatâ Nedir? 58 Sebeb-i Nüzul 58 Köle Azâd Etmek 58 Diyet 59 Diyet Nedir? 59 Diyetin Miktarı? 59 Akile Kimlerdir? 60 Mümin Öldürülürse... 60 Anlaşmalı Kavmin İçinden Olursa 60 Kölelik Kalktığı Zaman 60 Kati Keffâreti 61 Tevbe Etmelidir 61 Tasavvufî Manâlar 61 Sâlikin tik Yapacağı fşler 61 Allah'ın Lütfü 62 Hikâye 62 Hikâye (dünya) 62 Kalb ve Marifetüllah 62 Belkîs'ın Tahtı 62 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Mertebesi 62 Kasden Mü'mini Öldüren 63 Sebeb-i Nüzul 63 Mİkyes'in Sonu 63 Öldürenin cezası 63 Haramı Helâl Kabul Eden 64 Katilin Tevbesi 64 Kaatil Tevbesiz Vefat Ederse? 64 Kaatil Mümin ise... 65 Müslümanı Öldürmek? 65 Öldürülmeye Sevinen 66 İnsanın Öldürülmesi.... 66 Hikâyeden Çıkarılan Ders 66 Kıyamet Günü iflâs Edenler 66 Namaz... 67 Kısas 67 Kasden Öldürmede Keffaret 67 Üç Yol 67 Kötülüğe İyilik 67 Tasavvufî Manâlar 68 Yeryüzünde Gezen Ölü 68 Nefsin Zehiri ve Kalb 68 Müslümana Sen Müslüman Değilsin Demeyin 69 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 69 Sebeb-i Nüzul 69 İyi Araştırın 70 Zahire Göre Amel 70 Dünya Malı Tükenir 70 Sevâb Daimîdir 70 Allah'ın Lütfü 71 İncelemeden Karar Vermeyin 71 Allah Yaptıklarınızdan Haberdârdır 71 Habîr 71 Habîr ismine Mazhar Olanlar 72 Müctehid ve Hata 72 Dil ile Zikir 73 Yaşadığınız Gibi... 73 Tasavvuf? Manâlar 73 Şeyhlik Makamı 74 Tasavvufa İlk Başlayana Nasıl Davranılacak? 74 Mürşidi Kâmili Bulmak... 74 Müsâfir ve Rızık 75 Oturanla Cihâd Eden ... 75 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 75 Gayru Kelimesi 75 Savaşa Çıkmaya Özür? 76 Sebeb-i Nüzul 76 Savaş Herkese Farz mı? 76 Cihâd ve derece 76 Mücâhidler Üstündür 77 Müminlere Cennet Vardır 77 Cihâd Farz-ı Kifâyedir 77 Mücâhidlere Ecir 78 Ecran Kelimesi 78 Dereceler Var 78 Derecelerin Büyüklüğü 78 Mağfiret 78 Tekrarın Sebebi 79 Oturan Mahrum mu? 79 Dünya ve Âhirette derece 79 Nefsle Mücâhede 80 Evliya ve Keramet 80 Cennetlikler Müsâvî Değil 80 Özür Sahipleri 80 Gönül Birliği 81 Hastaya Sevâb... 81 İhtiyarlara da sevap... 81 Müminin Niyeti 81 Oturanların Sevâbları 81 Cihâd büyük Kazançtır 82 Aldamlan İki Nimet 82 Zillet 82 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 83 Azrail Aleyhisselâm 83 Can Almak 83 Sebeb-i Nüzul 83 Müslüman Azizdir 84 Bedir Savaşında Melekler 84 Hicret 84 Kâfirlerle Beraberlik 84 Zayıflar Hariç 85 Çocukların Durumu 85 Acizlerin Sıfatları 85 Acizlerin Affedilmeleri 85 Hicret Vacibtir... 86 Hicretin Fazileti 86 Ma'siyet Olan Yerler... 86 Tasavvufî Manâlar 86 Lügat 87 Hicret Niyetiyle 88 Sebeb-i Nüzul 88 Niyyet 88 İbâdet için Göç 88 Tasavvuf Yolunda Ölmek 89 Şeytan ve Hazret-İ Ömer Rivayet olundu: . Ömer ibni Hattâb (r.a.) hazretleri, bir gün Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzuruna çıkmak için izin istedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında Kureyş'in kadınları vardı. Kadınlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine dinî sualler soru¬yorlardı. Kadınlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle konuşurlarken sesleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sesinden daha yüksek çıkı¬yordu. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzu¬runa girince, Kureyş'in kadınları, hemen örtülerine sarıldılar (ve bir kenara çekilip sustular.) Kadınların bu davranışları karşısında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri tebessüm edip güldü. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) sordu: -"Anam ve babam sana feda olsun! Ya Rasûlellah (s.a.v.)! Seni güldüren nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şu yanımda olan kadınlara şaştım! Senin sesini işitince hemen örtülerine sarıldılar!" Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.): -"Ey Allah'ın Resulü (s.a.v.)! Kendisinden haya edilip sakı-nılmaya en layık olan sensinl" dedi. Sonra da Hazret- Ömer (r.a.) kadınlara seslendi: -"Ey nefislerinin düşmanları! Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden değil de bende mi örtünüp sakınıyorsunuz?" diye sordu. Kadınlar: -"Evet! Çünkü sen Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden daha sert ve haşinsin!" dediler. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri: -"Ey ibni Hattab! Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, sen bir yolda giderken, şeytan kesinlikle sana yaklaşa-maz. Şeytan senin yolundan (yüzünü çevirip) başka bir yola gi¬rer.' Hikâye (Cimrilik, Hiddet, Sarhoşluk) Rivayet olundu. Vehb ibni Münebbih (r.h.) buyurdular: İsrail oğullarında bir âbid vardı. Şeytan onu saptırmak istedi. Buna gücü yetmedi. Şeytan şehvet ve gadap yoluyla onu sapıt¬mak istedi, yine saptıramadı. Bunlardan başka yollar denedi; ba¬şarıya varamadı. Korku tarafından ona geldi, dağdan onun üzerine bir kaya parçası attı: kaya parçası âbid'e ulaştığında, âbid Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretti, kaya ondan uzaklaştı. Sonra şeytan bir yılan suretinde ona geldi. Âbid namaz kılıyordu. Şeytan onun ayakları¬na ve bedenine dolandı; tâ başına kadar çıktı. Âbid secde etmek istediğinde şeytan hemen onun başının koyacağı yere dolanıyor-iu. Âbid, namaz kılmak mümkün olsun diye eliyle onu secde ye¬rinde iterek namazına devam etti. Korkuya kapılıp namazını bozmadı. Âbid namazını bitirdikten sonra şeytan ona geldi. Ona; -"Sana şöyle şöyle yaptım! Fakat hiçbir halde ve hiçbir şeyle seni saptıramadım. Seninle arkadaş olmak istiyorum; zira bundan sonra seni saptırmayacağıma göre seninle dost ve arkadaş ol¬mak istiyorum!" dedi. Âbid: -"Benim senin dostluk ve arkadaşlığına ihtiyacım yok! Seninle arkadaş olmak istemem!" dedi. Şeytan; -"Peki Âdem oğullarını neyle aldattığımı ve sapıttığımı bana sormayacak mısın?" dedi. Âbid: -"Evet!" dedi. Şeytan; -"Üç şeyle Âdem oğullarını saptırıyorum; 1 - Cimrilik, 2- Hiddet, 3- Sarhoşluk... Cimrilik İnsan cimri olduğu zaman, onun malını kendisinin gözünde az gösteririm. Böylece malının hak ve hukukunu (zekat, mâlî ci¬hat, sadaka, kurban, hac ve benzerî mâlî ibâdetlerden) onu men ederim. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kerim ve cömert kişilere elden az vermek yoktur. Ne yazık ki nimet sahipleri nimete kerem ve cömertlik etmemektedirler. Bazı şiirlerde buyuruldu: (2/238) Sulak yerleri yağmursuz denizleri incisiz kıldı. 0 ki cemâl sa¬hibidir, cömertliğin yük olduğunu söylemedi. Hiddet Kişi hiddetli ve sinirli olduğu zaman ise, biz onu aramızda çocukların misketle oynadıkları gibi onunla oynarız. Biz de onu istediğimiz tarafa çeviririz. Velev ki o kişi ölüleri diriltecek bir ma¬kama çıksa bile ona hiç aldırış etmeyiz! Onu hemen saptırırız! Eğer dostluktan günah ve hata gelirse, o hatadan dolayı dostu azarlama! Onların özürlerini kabul et! Haşmet ve sertliği bırak! O zaman akıllılara yakın olup değerli olursun! Affet, çünkü kötü insanlar, affetmezler, günahlar işlerler! Sarhoşluk Kişi sarhoş olduğu zaman ise ona her şeyi yapmaya gücü¬müz yeter. Nasıl ki keçi kulağından tutulup her tarafa çekildiği gibi biz de onu istediğimiz yöne çekeriz. Hiç şüphesiz içki aklı gi¬derir. Nice zamanlar meydanda içenler! İnsan oğluna akıl lazım. Salim bir akıl sahibi olunmalıdır. Ama içki insanın aklını alır ve canı sanki ruhsuz bırakır. Ruh ve Nefs-I Emâre Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Allah yolunda cihat etmesidir. Mu¬hakkak ki mücâhedenin hakikati, zayıf olan ruhu, kötülüğü nefs-i emmârenin istilâ etmesiyle müstez'af ettiği (emrine alıp zayıf bıraktığı ve esir ettiği ruhu) kuvvetlendirmektir. Ruhu nefs-i emmârenin elinden kurtarmak gerek! Ruh makamında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin velâyetiyle şereflenmek lazım... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizlere ve sizlere fetih kapılarıyla fetihler nasîp etsin! Âmin! Ey bütün zorlukları kolaylaştıran Rabbim!... Savaştan Kaçınılmaz Yüce Meâlİ: Bakmaz mısın o kendilerine: "Ellerinizi çekin ve namaz kı¬lın, zekât verin" denilmiş olan kimselere?! Şimdi üzerlerine kı¬tal yazılınca, onlardan bir kısmı, insanlardan, Allah'tan korkar-casma, veya daha bile ziyade korkuyorlar... Ve şöyle dediler: "Ey bizim Rabbimiz! Niçin üzerimize bu kıtali yazdın. N1 olurdu, bizi yakın bir ecele tehir edeydin?! De ki: "Dünya zevki ne olsa azdır. Âhiret ise, Allah'tan korkanlar için sırf hayırdır; hem kıl kadar hakkınız yenmez."" Her nerede olsanız ölüm size yetişir; eflâke ser çekmiş burçlarda da olsanız... Bununla beraber, kendilerine bir güzellik erdi mi, "bu Allah'tan" diyorlar. Bir musibet de değdi mi, "Bu senden" diyorlar. De ki: "Hepsi Allah tarafından...." Fakat, niye bu adamlar söz anlamaya yanaşmıyorlar?!78 Sana güzellikten her ne ererse, bil ki Allah'tandır. Kötü¬lükten de başına her ne gelirse, anla ki sendendir. Biz seni in¬sanlara bir resul olarak gönderdik; şahit ise Allah yeter. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Bakmaz mısın o kendilerine: "Ellerinizi çekin... denildiği zaman," Rivayet olundu: Medine-i Münevvere'ye hicret etmeden önce bazı insanlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. Müşriklerden kendilerine gelen eziyetlerden şikâyet ettiler. Ve: -"Yâ Rasûlellâh! (s.a.v.) Cahiliyet döneminde biz izzet ve şe¬ref içindeydik! Şu anda ise zillet ve hakaret gören kişiler olduk! Eğer sen bize izin verirsen, şu müşrikleri yataklarında iken hepsi¬ni öldürelim, onlarla savaşalım!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri onlara: Elinizi savaştan çekin (savaştan sakının)," buyurdu. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri devam etti: "Ve namaz kılın, zekât verin" Size emrettiklerimle meşgul olunuzl Ben size savaşı emret¬miyorum!... dedi. Müslümanlar, Mekke'de oturdukları müddetçe hep savaştan sakındılar, namaz, zekat, Kur'ân-ı kerim ve üzerle¬rine farz olan ibâdetlerle meşgul oldular. Ne zaman ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber Medi¬ne-i Münevvere'ye hicret ettiler. "Bedir" vakti savaşla emir olun¬duklarında bazıları bunu hoş Aşılamadılar. Bu savaş emri kendi¬lerine zor ve meşakkatli geldi. Lakin dinde şikâyet etmek ve dinde uzaklaşmak yoktur. Belki ruhlarla olan ihtardan kaçınmak ve be¬şerî cibilliyetin gereği ölüm korkusunun gereği savaşı hoş karşı-lamayanlar oldu. Çünkü hayat sevgisi, savaştan nefret etmeyi gerektirir. Bu da tabiatın lazımlanndandır... Bunu şu kavl-i şerif beyân etmektedir:- "Şimdi üzerlerine kıtal yazılınca..." Üzerlerine cihat farz olunca; "Bir kısmı," kelimesi, müfacaat içindir. "bir fırka" kelimesi de mübte'dâdir. (Kimden bir fırka?) "Onlardan," Sıfattır. 'İnsanlardan korkuyorlar," Mübtedâ'nm haberidir. Cümlenin hepsi de "vaktâ ki" kelimesinin cevâbıdır. Yani bir de bakarsın ki onlardan bir fırka kâfirlerden korku¬yorlar... Kâfirlerin kendilerini öldürmelerinden korkuyorlar. (Ne gibi korkuyorlar?) "Allah'tan korkarcasma," Mefûle müzâf olan masdardır. JjJiJif "korkuyorlar," fiilinin failinden hâl olmak üzere mahallen mensuptur. Yani. Allah'tan korkan ehlüllah'ın korkusuna benzer bir kor¬ku ile korkmaya başladılar. "Veya daha bile ziyade korkuyorlar..." Onun üzerine atıftır. Ehlüllah'ın Allah'tan korktuklarından daha şiddetli ve daha ziyâde bir korku ile korkmaya başladılar. "Veya" kelimesi tenvf içindir. Manâsı şöyledir. Bazılarının korkusu, Allah'tan korkarcasınadır; veya bazılarının da korkulan Allah'tan korkmaktan daha ziyâde ve daha şiddetliydi, demektir. "Ve dediler," Kelimesinin cevâbı üzerine atıftır. Yani üzerlerine savaş farz kılındığı zaman onlardan bir kısmı insanlardan korkusundan hemen dediler. (Ne dediler?) "Ey bizim rabbimiz! Niçin üzeri¬mize bu kıtali yazdın." Bu vakitte neden yazdın! Bazılarının bu şekilde sitem ve te¬mennide bulunmaları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmüne itiraz ve vucûbunu (icâbını) inkâr manasında değil; belki hafifletilmesi¬ni temenni etmek yoluyla bir istektir. o\urûut bizi yakın bir ecele tehir edeydin?! Yani bize mühlet verseydin de bizi ölüme kadar terk etsey-din; biz yatağımızın üzerinde ecelimizle ölünceye kadar halimiz üzere kalsaydık! Bu istekleri, kendilerinden el çekilme müddetinin uzatılması, başka bir vakte kadar mühlet istemektir. Bu da, hayata olan sevgileri ve ölüm korkusundandı... Dünya Hayatı Azdır "De ki," Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammedi Sende onları fânî dünya malından, oturarak elde edecekleri şeyden onları zâhid etmek ve onlardan dünya sevgisini gidermek; bakî ve savaşarak elde edecekleri ebedî nimetlere teşvik etmek için, de ki: "Dünya zevki ne olsa azdır." Dünyada alacağınız zevk ve kendisiyle faydalanacağınız şeyler süratle yok olmakta ve kısa zamanda arkası kesilmektedir. (2/239) Eğer bu ecele kadar geciktirilseniz bile ömrünüz tükenecektir. Şehitler Ama eğer sizler, savaşta şehîd edilseniz o zaman, gerçek di¬riler olmuş olursunuz. O zaman fâni hayattan bakî hayata ulaşmış olursunuz. Âhlret Sevabı "Âhiret ise," Ahiret sevabı, demektir. Savaşta öldürülenlerin alacakları sevap da âhiret sevaplarının cümlesindendir. (âhiret sevabı nedir?) "Sırf hayırdır." Sizin için bu az meta ve geçici dünya zevkinden daha hayırlı¬dır. Çünkü âhiretin sevabı: 1- Çoktur, 2- Kesintiye uğramaz, 3- Keder ve üzüntülerden arınmıştır. Ancak buyurdu: "Allah'tan korkanlar için," Âhiret sevabı sırf takva ehli içindir. İsyandan korunan, mü¬kellefiyetlerinin (ilâhî emir ve yasaklarının) gereğince ihlasla amel edenler içindir.. Zulme Uğramazsınız "Ve hem kıl kadar hakkınız yenmez (zulme uğramazsınız). " Bir mukadder üzerine atıftır. Cezalandırılırsınız (amellerini¬zin karşılığını alırsınız) ve amellerinizin ecir ve sevabından en kü¬çük bir şey bile eksiltilmez. Savaşmak da sizin çalışma ve amelle¬rinizin cümlesindendir. Onun için savaştan kaçmayın, cihattan geri kalmayın. Âhiret Dünyadan Hayırlıdır Bil ki, muhakkak âhiret dünyadan daha hayırlıdır. Çünkü; Dünya nimetleri azdır; âhiretin nimetleri ise çoktur. Dünya nimetlerinin sonu vardır; âhiret nimetleri ise sonsuz¬dur. Dünya nimetleri, şaibelidir, âhiret nimetleri ise saf ve duru¬dur. Dünya nimetleri, üzüntü, keder, düşünce, sıkıntı ve zorluk¬larla karışık ve şaibelidir; âhiret nimetleri ise bütün keder ve ü-züntülerden arınmıştır. Dünya nimetleri, şek ve şüphelidir. Zira en büyük nimetlere kavuşmuş olan insan bile yarının ne olacağını ve ikinci gün başına ne geleceğini bilmemektedir; âhiret nimetleri ise bakidir.... Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, her yönden hayırlı olanı tercih et¬mektir. Her yönden hayırlı olan ise âhirettir. Âhireti, her yönden şerli olanın üzerine tercih etmek gerek... Her yönden şerli ve kö¬tü olan ise dünyadır. Sa'dî bazı kasidelerinde buyurdular: Sen bina ve evini başka bir temel üzerine bina etî Cennet yurdunda kendine bir köşk yapmaya çalış. Çünkü dünya, esâsı ve temeli sağlam olmayan bir yerdir. Elbette yıkılacaktır. Feridun'un üzerine padişahlığı yıkıldığı gibi... Süleyman Aleyhisselâm parmağındaki yüzükle gitti. Yerle¬rinde yeller esti. Dünyanın hiçbir kimseye vefadarlığı yoktur. Sonu üzüntü ve kederdir. Ömür.bir mum misâlidir... Başı yanıp gelmektedir. Her an yok olmaya yaklaşmaktadır. Hazret-i Ali (r.a) Tarafından Yazılmış Bir Tapu Senedi Rivayet olundu: Adamın biri bir ev satın aldı. Hazret-i AH (r.a.)'a gelerek; -"Bir senet yaz!" diye rica etti. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)da yazdılar: -"Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile... Amma bundan sonra mağrurun biri diğer bir mağrurdan bir ev satın aldı. Gafillerin yoluna girmiş oldu. Bu ev kendisinde bakî kalacak değildir. Bu evde (şu dört) hudut (sınır) vardır. Birinci hududu ölümle son bulur. ikincisi, kabirle... Üçüncüsü, haşirle... Dördüncüsü, ya cennete veya cehennem ateşine... Vesse¬lam... Sonra Hazret-i Ali (r.a) yazmış olduğu (ve evin dört sınırını belirten bu senedi) adama okudu. Adam evi geri verdi. Evin bede¬li olan bütün paraları alıp, Allah yolunda tasadduk olarak dağıttı. Zâhid oldu. Dünyadan el ve etek çekti. İşte bu ariflerin hâlidir. Hakikî hal budur... Dünya Nimetleri imam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) buyurdular: "Dünya zevki ne olsa azdır. Âhiret ise, Allah*tan korkanlar i-çin sırf hayırdır; hem kıl kadar hakkınız yenmez." Kavl-i şerifinde, önce sana dünya nimetlerini verdi. Sonra da bu nimetlerin az ol¬duğunu; "De k": Dünya zevki ne olsa azdır," buyurdu. Sana ondan hiçbir şey hazırlamadı. Sonra eğer sen o dünya nimetinden yarım hurma kadar bir şey tasadduk etsen bile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu çok çok olarak senden kabul buyur¬du. İşte bu, keremin gayet ve son derecesidir." Dünya ve Nefis Muhabbetin şartı, kendi nefsinde (sadır olan) çoğu, az gör¬mektir. Sevgiliden gelen az bir şeyi de çok görmektir. Dünyanın kıymeti az olduğu zaman, nefis (çok hayırlı ve değerli olan ahireti) bırakıp hasislerden daha hasis (alçaklar alçağı) olan hasis dünyaya râzî olan nefis, hasisten daha hasistir. Yine imam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mümini kâinattan tedricî olarak so¬yup aldı. Evvelâ; "De ki: Dünya zevki ne olsa azdır," buyurdu. Böylece ukbâ (âhiret sevabı ile) mümini dünyadan kopardı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mümini her iki kâinattan (dünya ve âhiretten) sıyırdı. Ve buyurdu: "Allah hem daha hayırlı, hem daha bekâlıdır." Sâlike (seyr-ü suluk yolcusuna) düşen vazife, menzillerin en yücesine yükselmek, futûr ve tembellik etmeden çalışması gere¬kir. Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.) buyurdular: Ey birader! Nihayetsiz bir dağdasın! Her nereye erişirsen Al¬lah bizimledir. Mücâhedenin meyvesi elbette zayi olmaz. Belki her nefis yaptığının karşılığını muhakkak görecektir. Mükâfatların Âhirette Verilmesinin Hikmeti Bazı şeyhler buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, âhiret yurdunu mümin kullarının mükâfat yeri kıldı. Çünkü bu dünya, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına vermek istediği zahirî ve bâtınî nimetleri içine alacak kadar büyük değildir. (Zira bu dünya çok küçüktür.) Cennette olan her şey dünyada olanlara muvafık ve uygun değildir. Çünkü isim cihetinden birbirine uyar. Aralarında sadece bir isim benzerliği vardır. Onun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü¬min kullarının değerlerini yüceltmek ve sânlarını yükseltmek için; onlara fânî olan bu dünyada değil de; ebedî olan bir âlemde ken¬dilerini mükâfatlandıracağını ifâde etti. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Hem size herhangi bir şey veriimemişse sırf dünya hayatı¬nın geçici metaı ve ziynetidir, Allah yanındaki ise hem daha hayırlı hem bekâlıdır, artık akıl etmez misiniz?" İbâdetin Kabul Olduğuna Delil Sonra bu yurtta (âhirette ) mükâfatın alâmeti bu dünyada¬dır. O da kişinin amelinin meyvesini hemen görmesidir. Amelin meyvesi ise; 1 - Kişinin yapmış olduğu amelde halâvet (tat ve zevk) alma¬sıdır. 2- Kişinin başka ibâdetlere muvaffak olması, 3- Nimetlere şükretmesi. İşte bütün bunlar, ibâdetin kabul olduğuna delildir. Çünkü mükâfat bu işte bu maksat üzerinedir. (2/240) İbrahim Ethem (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Eğer melikler (ve krallar), bizim içinde olduğumuz hâli bilmiş olsalardı (ona sahip olmak için) elbette onun üzerine kılıç¬larla bizimle mücâdele ederlerdi." Sabır Geçidi Bazıları buyurdular: -İnsanın işlemiş olduğu her iyiliğin ve hayrın önünde mutla¬ka sabrı gerektiren (çok tehlikeli) bir geçit vardır. Kim o geçidin şiddet ve zorluğuna sabrederse; elbette rahat ve kolaylığa ulaşır. Bu da ancak; 1 - Önce nefisle Mücâhede etmek, 2- Sonra hevâ-ü hevese muhalefet etmek. 3- Sonra da dünyayı terk etmek zorluğuna katlanmak, 4- Sonra lezzetleri bırakmak, 5- Daha sonra dünyevî nimetleri terk etmekle olur. Kişi Mertebesi Kadar Allah'a İtaat Eder Kul ancak Rabbinin katında bulunan menzil ve mertebesinin miktarınca Rabbine itaat eder. Her kim, Allah katındaki mertebe¬sini öğrenmek ister ve bu kendisine sevinç verecekse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi kalbindeki mertebesine baksın! Kıyas etsin! Allah'ı Tanıyor musun? Bazılarına denildi: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanıyor musun?" O zât kızdı ve buyurdu: -"Görüyorsun ki ibâdet ediyorum! Sen benim tanımadığıma mı ibâdet ettiğimi görüyorsun?" Sâil (soran kişi) yine sordu: -"Veya tanıdığına (bildiğine) isyan ediyorsun?" Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Ömrünü boşa harcama, çalış ki, Halik Teâlâ hazretlerini rızâ¬sını kazanasın. O sırra eresin Yine buyurdular: Yaşlandın öğrenemedin; sen yaşlı değilsin ki daha kitap öğ¬renmeyen bir çocuksun! Ölüm "Her nerede olsanız ölüm size yetişir." Ecel ile takdir edilen ölüm size yetişir. Veya azap... "İdrâk etmek" (yani "size yetişir") lafzında, onların ölümden kaçtıklarını işaret e'tmekte, ölümün ise onları arayıp ve elbette onlara yetişeceğine işarettir. Bu mübtedâ bir kelam olup, i'râb'dan mahalli yoktur. "Sağlam (ve yüksek) burçlarda da olsanız..." Sizler, göklere doğru yükseltilmiş ve gerekli harç ile çok muhkem ve sağlam bir hale getirilmiş burçlarda olsanız bile ... (Burçlar için gerekli harç olan) kireçtir. Âdem oğlu kendisine çıkamaz. Hikâye (Ölüm ) Sebebi nüzul Mücahit (r.h.) hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimenin tefsirinde bu¬yurdular: -"Sizden önce bir kadın vardı. O kadının ücretle çalışan bir işçisi vardı. Kadın bir kız doğurdu. İşçisine; -"Git bize bir ateş getir!" dedi. İşçi dışarıya çıktı. Kapıda bir adam gördü. Kapıda olan (ya¬bancı) adam ona sordu: -"Kadın ne doğurdu?" O da; -"Bir kız!" dedi. Adam: -"Bu kız, yüz kişiyle zina etmeden ve daha sonra kendi işçile¬riyle evlenmeden ölmez! Bu kızın ölümü de Örümcekten olacak¬tır!" dedi. tşçi kendi kendisine; -"Bu kız yüz kişiyle zina ettikten sonra mı onu alacağım? Bu kızı elbette öldüreceğim! Böylece bu kişinin sözlerini yalanlayaca¬ğım!" dedi. İşçi eline büyük bir bıçak aldı. İçeriye girdi. Sabi kızın karnını yardı. Hemen dışarıya çıktı. Hemen yüzünün geldiği tarafa doğru kaçtı. Denizde gemiye binip gitti. Sabi kızın karnı dikildi. İlaçlandı. Kız şifâ buldu. Sağlığına ka¬vuştu. Büyüdü genç kız oldu. Zina etmeye başladı. Kız deniz sahil¬lerinden bir sahile geldi. Orada oturup zina etmeye başladı. İşçi adam da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği kadar kaldı. Sonra (kızın zina etmekte olduğu) sahile geldi. Beraberinde çok mal vardı. (İşçi adam çok zengin olmuştu.) Adam; sahil ehlinden bir kadına; -"Bana kadınların en güzellerinden birini bulun da onunla evlenmek istiyorum," dedi. Aracı kadın da; -"Burada dediğin gibi çok güzel ve bütün kadınlardan daha güzel bir kadın var; lakin fucûr (zina) işlemektedir," dedi. Adam: -"Onu bana getirin!" dedi. Kadın dedi: -"Adam ona çok mal takdim etti!" Aracı kadın, zinâkâr kadı¬na; -"Sana bu mallan takdim eden bana şöyle şöyle (güzel bir kadın bulup onunla evlenmek istediğini) söyledi. Ben de ona şöyle şöyle (senden söz ettim)" dedi. Zinâkâr kadın: -"Ben fucûru (zinayı) terk ettim; eğer o benimle evlenmek isterse, ben de onunla evlenirim," dedi. (Râvi) buyurdu: -"Adam onunla evlendi. Aralarında büyük bir ünsiyet ve ülfet peyda oldu. Adam bir gün eşinin yanında iken ona kendi başından geçenleri haber verdi. Kadın: -"İşte ben o kızım!" dedi. Ona karnında bulunan yaranın (bı¬çağın) izini gösterdi. Sonra devam etti. -"Doğrudur, zina ettim... Yüz kişi mi yüzden az mı veya da¬ha çok kişiyle mi, zina ettiğim kişilerin sayısını bilmiyorum!" dedi. Adam kendi içinde; -"Bu durumu bana haber veren kişi: -"Bu kızın ölümü Örümcekten olacaktır!" demişti, diye ge¬çirdi. Sonra bunu kadına haber verdi. Adam daha sonra eşine sahrada büyük bir burç yaptı. Burcu çok sağlam ve erişilmez yap¬tı. Orada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin diledikleri kadar yaşadılar. Bir gün burçta otururlarken, burcun tavanında bir örümcek gördü¬ler. Kadın; -"Bu örümcek beni Öldürecek! (Bu beni öldürmeden önce) elbette ben onu öldürmeliyim! Bu takdirde benden başkası onu öldürmesin!" dedi. Adam örümceği hareket ettirdi. Örümcek yere düştü. Kadın örümceğin başına geldi. Ayak parmaklarıyla örümceği ezdi. Örümcek parçalandı. Örümceğin zehiri kadının ayak tırnaklarıyla etinin arasına girdi. Ayakları sim¬siyah (kangren) oldu. Ve kadın örümceğin zehiriyle öldü. İşte bu hâdise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ; Her nerede olsanız ölüm size yetişir; eflâke ser çekmiş burç¬larda da olsanız... Bununla beraber, kendilerine bir güzellik erdi mi, "bu Allah'tan" diyorlar. Bir musibet de değdi mi, "Bu senden" diyorlar. De ki: "Hepsi Allah tarafından...." Fakat, niye bu adamlar söz anlamaya yanaşmıyorlar?!" buyurdu. Ölümün Vakti Ümmet (in âlimleri) ölümün belirli bir yaşı, belirli bir süresi ve belirli bir hastalığı olmadığı konusunda icmâ ve ittifak ettiler. Bunun sebebi de kişinin sürekli ölümden korkması ve ölüme ha¬zırlanması içindir. Ölümü Hatırlamak Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Lezzetleri kesen (ölümü) çokça anın!" Yani ölümü çok zikredin. Bu muhtasar ve vecîz bir sözdür. Bu söz bütün öğütleri kendisinde toplamıştır. Bu söz vaazda be¬lagat derecesine ulaştı. Muhakkak ki bir kişi hakikaten ölümü hatırlar ve anarsa o kişi hazır olan lezzetlerden zevk alamaz olur. Ve gelecekte bile onu temenni etmekten ve lezzetlerden zevk almaya mani olur. Kişiyi emel beslediği konularda zâhid kılar. (2/242) Lakin nefis bulanık ve kirli; kalb ise gafildir. Nefs ve kalb (insan bu vecîz sözden gereken dersi alamıyor da) vaazı uzatmaya ve kendilerine lafizları süslü süslü arz etmeye muhtaçtırlar... Yoksa Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Lezzetleri kesen (ölümü) çokça anın!" hadis-î şerifleri; "Her nefis ölümü tadacaktır. (Her canlı ölecektir.)" Âyet-i kerimesiyle beraber, kulak verene kâfidir. Bakıp dikkat eden ve üzerinde düşünen kişiyi gereğince meşgul eder... Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Yukarı olmuş felek , kan süzücü bir elek... Onun ufuğu Kisrâ başı ve başındaki altın tacı eleğinde eledi..." Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular: Ey oğul! Cihan ebedî ve bakî bir mülk değildir. Dünyadan ve¬falı bir ümit beklemek yersiz ve mümkün değildir. Ne berbat ol¬du, sabahı ve akşamı! Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın tahtı sonunda görünmez oldu. Yerinde yeller esti. Serinlik odur ki, ateşi söndüre ve gide... Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Ey tembellerî Ey dünyayı talep etmek üzerine yaşayanlar, hevâ-ü heves size galebe çaldı. Size dünya vacip oldu. Dünya, Mevlâ'yı aramaktan sizi alıkoyup oturttu. Sonra sizler dünya haya¬tına razı olup ona kandınız. Dünya hayatıyla mutmain oldunuz. İyi biliniz ki; "Her nerede olsanız ölüm size ye¬tişir;1 Eğer sizler kendi arzunuzla ölmeden önce ölmeyecek olur¬sanız , zoraki olarak ölüm gelip size yetişir. "Eflâke ser çekmiş burçlarda da olsanız..." Mizaçları çok kuvvetli secedler içinde olsanız bile ölüm sizi bulur... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, "fena" ve "bekâ"nın hakikatına ulaştırsın! Âmin! Hasene " Bununla beraber, kendilerine bir güzel¬lik erdi mi," Bereket ve bolluk gibi bir nimet dokunursa, "Bu Allah'tan diyorlar." Onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine nisbet ediyorlardı. "Bir musibet de değdi mi,"Kıtlık gibi belâ geldiğinde, "Bu senden, diyorlar," Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammedi Bunu sana i-zâfe ediyorlar. Onlar bu ancak senin uğursuzluğundandır diyorlar. Yahudilerin; Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Medine-i Mü-nevvere'ye girmesiyle ağaçlarımız meyveler vermez oldu ve paha¬lılık oldu, diye dedi-kodu çıkartmaları gibi ... Hayır ve Şer Allah'tandır "De ki: "Hepsi," İyilik ve kötülüklerin hepsi... "Hepsi Allah tarafından...." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, genişletir ve daraltır; her şey onun irâdesine göredir. "Fakat, bu adamlara ne oluyor?" Yahudî ve münafıklar topluluğuna nasıl bir hastalık ve hâl bulaşmıştır ki; "Onlar söz anlamaya yanaşmıyorlar?!" " Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gelen sözü anlamaya yanaşmıyor¬lar. Hayvanlar gibi oluyorlar. Eğer anlamış olsalardı elbette iyilik ve kötülüğün hepsinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında oldukla¬rını bilirlerdi. "Fıkıh," anlamak, demektir. Daha sonra bu kelime örf cihetinde husûsî olarak "fetva ilmi" manâsında kullanıldı. İyiliklerin Hepsi Allah'tandır "Sana her ne ererse," Ey insan! ja "Güzellikten," Hayır ve nimetten... "(Bil ki) Allah'tandır." Allah'ın fazl-ü keremindendir... Zira insanın yapmış olduğu bütün taat ve ibâdetler, vücut nimetine kâfî gelmez; bundan başkasını nasıl gerektirebilir? Allah'ın Rahmeti Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiç kimse cennete giremez; ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin rahmetiyle cennete gireri" Denildi: -"Sende mi giremezsin Yâ Rasûlellâh (s.a.v.)? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hayır bende... Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri beni rahme¬tine gark etmesi hariç...." Nefs ve kötülük "Kötülükten de başına her ne gelirse," Bir belâ ve ikrah edilen, hoşlanılmayan bir şey başınıza gelir¬. "Anla ki sendendir..." Çünkü musibetlere sebep olan nefstir. Mâ'siyetler musibet¬leri celb eder. Bu kavl-i şerif; "Hepsi Allah tarafındandır...." kavl-i şerifine zıt değildir. Zira icat etmek, yaratmak ve insanlara ulaştırma ba-kımından hepsi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katındandır. Şu kadar var ki, hasene (iyilikler) ihsan ve ikramdır. Kötülükler ise ceza ve intikamdır. Günah ve Musibet Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) annemiz buyurdukları gibi: -"Hiçbir Müslüman yoktur ki, kendisine herhangi bir hastalık ve yorgunluk dokunur ve hatta kedisine eziyet veren bir diken ve hatta ayakkabısının kopmuş olan bağı da işlemiş olduğu bir günah sebebiyledir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mağfireti ve affı ise bunlardan daha çoktur." Amellerin Dört Mertebesi iyi bil ki amellerin dört mertebesi vardır. 1- Takdîr etmek, 2- Yaratmak, 3- Kesbetmek, 4- Fiil (işlemek)... Bunlardan iki mertebe Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur. Kulun bunda herhangi dahli (ve etkisi) yoktur. Onlar: 1- Takdîr, 2- Yaratmaktır. Bunlardan iki mertebe ise kula mahsustur. Onlar: 1- Kesb, 2- Fiil (işlemektir). Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kötülüğü kesbetmek ve işlemekten mü¬nezzehtir. Bunların ikisi kula taalluk eder. Kul ile ilgilidir. Lakin kul ve onun kesbi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratmış olduğu mahlûkattandır-lar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Halbuki sizi ve yaptıklarınızı Allah yarattı." İşte bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Hepsi Allah tarafindandır...." kavl-i şerifinin tahkikidir. Yani takdir etmek ve yaratmak cihetinden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle-rindendir. Kesbetmekve işlemek yönünden değil... {Aziz okuyucu) bunu anla! Böyle itikat et! Çünkü hak ehlinin ve hakikat erbabının {ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemâatm) mezhebidir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Kur'ân-ı Kerimi unutmak Dahhâk (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Bir adam Kur'ân-ı kerimi hıfzedip (ezberledikten) sonra onu unutmuş ise muhakkak ki bu bir günah sebebiyledir..." Son¬ra şu âyet-i kerimeyi okudular: "Sana güzellikten her ne ererse, bil ki Allah'tandır. Kötülükten de başına her ne gelirse, anla ki sendendir. Biz seni insanlara bir resul olarak gönderdik; şahit ise Allah yeter." Ve Dahhak (r.h.) buyurdular: "Kur'ân-ı kerimi unutmak musibetlerin en büyüklerindendir." (2/242) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Alemlere Gönderildi "Biz seni insanlara bir resûl olarak gönderdik;" Yani insanların hepsine peygamber olarak gönderdik... Sa¬dece Araplara değil. Belki sen Arap ve arabm dışındakilere gönde¬rilmiş bir peygambersin! Şu âyet-i kerimede beyân edildiği üzere; "Seni de başka değil, ancak bütün insanlara şâmil bir risaletle rahmetimizin müjdecisi, azabımızın habercisi gönderdik ve lâkin insanların ekserisi bilmezler. "Resûl," kelimesi hâidir. Kendisiyle risâletin umumiliği kast edilmektedir. Cârr (harf-i cer) kendisine taalluk etmektedir. Tahsis için üzerine takdîm olundu. "Ve şahit ise Allah yeter." Senin risâletine şahit olarak Allah yeter... Allah mucizeler vererek destekler. Te'vİlât-i Necmiyye'den Te'vi!ât-i Necmiyye'den buyuruldu. "Biz seni insanlara bir resûl olarak gönderdik;" Kavl-i şerifinde şu işaretler vardır: Biz seni, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini unutan ve ondan (kudre¬tinden) müşahede ettiklerini ve üzerinde oldukları AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahdini unutan insanlara gönderdik kî; I - Onlara kelâmımızı tebliğ edesin 2- Onlara günlerimizi hatirlatasm! 3- Ve onlara ahdimizi yeniletesin! 4- Onları müşahedemize teşvik edesin, 5- Ve onları sırât-ı müstakime hidâyet edesin, 6- Onlar için aydınlatıcı bir kandil olasın, 7- Onlar senin sebebinle hidâyet bulsunlar, 8- Senin adımlarına tabi olsunlar, 9- Senin sünnetinle amel etsinler ta ki, 10-Sen onları yüksek derecelere yükseltesin, I1 -Ve onları yüce maksada çıkarasın... "Ve şahit ise Allah yeter." Kendisini sevenlere ve evliyasına şahit olarak Allah kâfidir ki, onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mülâki olmaktan başka bir rahat ile iktifa etmesinler, yetinmesinler, diye... Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Yusuf azizim gitti onun kardeşleri o çimenlikte... Onun üzüntüsünden Ken'ân pîrinin (Yakup Aleyhİsselâm'ın) acayip olan halini gördüm.. Edebin Talimi Bu âyet-i kerime'de edebi Öğretmek ve her şeyin tesirinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından olduğunu görmek ve inanma¬nın talimi vardır. Hazret-İ Ebû Bekir (r.a.) Rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) tam 7 sene diş ağrısına müptela oldu. (Kimseden şikâyette bulunmadı.) Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın durumunu Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bildirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun halini sordu ve ona: -"Ey Ebu Bekirî Neden söyleyip hatırlatmadın?" buyurdular. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.); -"Sevgiliden geleni nasıl şikâyet edeyim?" dediler. Elbette bu güzel ahlak ile ardaklanmak gerekir. Çünkü hepsi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katmdadır. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanları zulümâttan nura çıkartmaları için peygam¬berler gönderdi. İnsan nübüvvet edebiyle edeplendiği zaman, Muhammediyyenin hakikatına vasıl olur. Peygamberlik Mührü Şeyh Attâr (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Onun daveti husûsî ve umûmî herkesedir. O kendi nimetini tamamladı. Onun gönderiliş sırrını onun ümmeti söylemeye kadir değildir. Onun ümmeti ümmetlerin en hayırlısı ve en iyisidir. Bu arada ancak onun iki omuzlarının arasında bulunan nübüvvet mührü onun risâletini güneş gibi aşikâr ediyordu. Şeytanın Vesvesesi ve.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin iki omuzlarının arasında peygamberlik mührü vardı. Onun şeytanın vesvesinden ismetine işaretti. Çünkü hannâs (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri zikredildiği zaman geri kaçan) şeytan insana iki omzunun arasından gelir. Oradan hortumunu insanın kalbinin tarafına sokar ve böylece insana ves¬vese vermeye başlar. Kul Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrettiği zaman şeytan gerisin geriye kaçar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberlik mührünün çevresinde yeşile meyleden kıllar vardı. Üzerinde şöyle yazılıydı: -"Muhammed (s.a.v.) Emin (çok güvenilir,) bir Peygamber¬dir." Bundan başka yazılar olduğu da söylenir. Rivayetlerin ara¬sındaki tevfîk, hatların (yazıların) çok olması ve çeşitleri, bakanla¬rın hallerinin hasebi ve tecellilerine göredir. Veya bakanların na¬zarlarına nisbetle farklılık olmasındandır... En Faziletli Ay Sonra ilim ehli, Ramazan-ı Şerif ayının fazileti üzerine ittifak ettiler, çünkü o mübarek ayda Kur'ân-ı kerim indi... Sonra Rebiyül evvel ayı faziletlidir. Çünkü o mübarek ayda Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin habibinin doğum ayıdır. En Faziletli Gece Amma gecelerin içinde en faziletli gece, kadir gecesidir. Çünkü o mübarek gecede Kur'ân-ı kerim indi... Denildi ki, gecelerin içinde en değerli ve faziletli gece Mu-hammedî mevlidin olduğu (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin) doğdu¬ğu gecedir. Zira eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri doğmamış ol¬saydı, Kur'ân-ı kerim inmezdi. Mevlit Kandili Kadir gecesi tam olarak tayin edilmiş değildir. Bundan dola¬yı ümmete düşen vazife, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin doğduğu aya ve doğdukları geceye hürmet ve tazım etmeleridir... Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şefaatine nail olmak ve o yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin civarına vasıl olabilmek için onun doğduğu ay ve doğduğu geceye tazîm etmek lazım ... Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.)'a İtaat Allah'a İtaattir Yüce Meali: Kim Resul'e itaat ederse, Allah'a itaat etmiş olur. Kim de yan bükerse, üzerlerine seni gözcü de göndermedik.80 "Baş üstüne!" diyorlar; sonra da, yanından çıktıklarında, iç¬lerinden bir takımı, dediklerinin hilâfına tezvirât yapıyorlar. Al¬lah da yaptıkları tezviratı kaydediyor. Onun için sen, yüzlerine vurmaktan vazgeç de Allah'a havale et. Allah vekîl; yeter...81 Hâlâ Kur'an'ı im'ân ile teemmül etmezler mi?! Eğer o, Al¬lah'tan başkası tarafından olsaydı, elbette içinde birçok ahenksizlikler bulacaklardı. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Kim Resül'e itaat ederse, Allah'a itaat etmiş olur." Çünkü hakikatte mübelliğ (teblîğ eden) ve emreden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Beni seven hakikaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevmiştir. Ve bana itaat eden ise hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmiştir." Bunun üzerine münafıklar; -"Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretleri, şirke bulaştı, halbuki kendi¬si şirkten nehyetmektedir. 0 ancak bizim kendisini rab edinme¬mizi istemektedir; Hıristiyanların İsa Aleyhisselâmı rab edinmeleri gibi!!" şeklinde konuşmaları üzerine şu kavl-i şerif nazil oldu: "Kim de van bükerse," Kim Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmek¬ten yüz çevirirse; "Üzerlerine seni gözcü de göndermedik." Aleyhlerinde amellerini muhafaza edesin ve bu amellerinden dolayı kendilerini hesaba çekesin diye seni gözcü olarak gönder¬medik. Sana düşen teblîğ etmek; bize düşen ise hesaptır... "gözcü" kelimesi, "biz seni gönderdik" kavl-i şerifinin sonunda bulunan kef harfinden hâldir. ty .fc "üzerlerine" kavl-i şerifi de, "gözcü" kelimesine tâalluk etmektedir. (Z/443) Kayıt Ediliyor "Ve diyorlar;" Ey habibim sen kendilerine bir emir (ve iş) emrettiğin za¬man diyorlar; (Ne diyorlar?) "Baş üstüne!" Sen bize emrettin; bizim işimiz de senin emrine uymaktır, diyorlar. iki "Sonra da, yanından çıktıklarında," manasınadır. Yani çıktıkları zaman, demektir. "içlerinden bir takımı, de¬diklerinin hilâfına tezvirât yapıyorlar." Ey Habibİmî Senin onlara söylediğinin tam tersine onlar tezvirâtta bulunup yalan söylediler. Zamir hitap içindir. Veya sana h\L "Baş üstüne!" kelimesinin zımnında söylenenlerde bulunan zamir gaip içindir. Gece Düşünceleri "geceleyin kurmak, tezvirât yapmak" kelimesinin iştikakı "gecelemek" kelimesindendir. Zira çoğu kere insan geceleyin düşünür, yapacağı ve ardına düşeceği şeyleri geceleyin planlar. Çünkü geceleyin düşünceler saf (bir çok unsurlardan arınmış) ve meşguliyetler az olur. Tertiplenen (ve düşünceden) fiil haline getirilen düşünceye "mübeyyet" adı verildi. "Ve Allah da yaptıkları tezviratı kayde¬diyor." Kendilerine ceza vermek için onların tezviratlarını amel sahifelerine yazıyor. "Onun için sen, (yüzlerine vurmaktan) vazgeç." Onlarla ilgilenmeyi azalt... "Allah'a havale et," Bütün işlerinde ve hassaten bunların işlerinde Allah'a tevek¬kül et. "Ve Allah vekil; yeter..." Onların serleri ve kötülükleri hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri sana kâfidir ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri senin için onlardan inti¬kam alır. İslâm kuvvetlendiği zaman ona yardım edenler izzet ve şeref bulurlar... "Vekfl," tedbiri kendisine havale edilen şeyleri bilen, demektir. "Hâlâ Kur*an'i im'ân ile teemmül etmezler mi?!" Kur'ân-ı kerimin manâları üzerine teemmül edip düşünmez¬ler mi? Ve Kur'ân-ı kerim'de bulunanları görmezler mi? "Tedbîr," bir şeyin sonuna nazar edip bakmak, bir şe¬yin akıbeti ve sonucu hakkında düşünmek, demektir. Daha sonra bu kelime, her tülü, teemmül, düşünce ve tefekkür hakkında kul¬lanıldı. "Eğer o, Allah'tan başkası tarafın¬dan olsaydı," Kâfirlerin zannettikleri ve inandıkları gibi eğer beşer kelâmı olmuş olsaydı; "Elbette içinde birçok ahenksizlikler bulacaklardı." Birbirlerini nakzeden {birbirlerini bozan birlerine zıt) manâ¬lar ve nazmda düzensizlik görürlerdi. 0 durumda Kur'ân-ı keri¬min; 1- Bazısı fesîh ve bazısı da düzensiz ve zayıf olurdu. 2- Bazısına taarruz etmek zor olurdu ve bazısına mutabakat çok kolay olurdu. 3- Bazı haberleri istikbâlde vaki olurdu; bazıları da vaki ol¬mazdı. 4- Kur'ân-ı kerimin bazı hükümleri akla muvafık olurdu; bazı hükümleri akla uygun düşmezdi. 5- Bunlara benzer, beşeriyetin kuvvetinin noksanlığına ve is¬tikrarının (zayıflığına) delâlet eden bir çok eksiklikler bulunur¬du … Kur'ân-i Kerim Suâl: Kur'ân-ı kerimin bazı âyetlerinin bazılarından daha belîğ olduğunu söylemek caiz mi? Cevap: imam Hafız Celâleddin Abdurrahman es-Süyûtî (r.h.) hazretleri, "El-ltkân fî Ulûmi'l-Kur'ân" isimli eserinde buyurdular: -"Bir kavim (bir kısım âlimler) görüşleri dar ve düşünme kuvvetleri çok zayıf olduğundan; Kur'ân-i kerimin bazı âyetlerinin diğerlerinden daha belîğ olmasını caiz gördüler... "Bu kelâm, şu kelâmdan daha belîğdir," diyen kişinin sözünün manâsını iyi anlamak gerekir. Bu sözün kendi yerinde güzelliği letafeti ve belagatı vardır. Bu sözünde kendi yerinde gü¬zelliği ve letafeti vardır. Bu güzellik kendi yerinde bu sözden daha mükemmel ve daha belîğdir. "Kul hüvellâhü ehad" (el-İhlâs sûresi) nin lıls "Tebbet" (el-Mesed) sûresinden daha beiîğ olduğunu söylemek yakışık almaz. Belki şöyle söylemek gerekir; "Yuh oldu iki eli Ebu Leheb'in, kendi de yuh!] Ne malı fayda verdi ona, ne kazandığı 2 O bir alevli ateşe yaslanacak, 3 Karısı da odun hamalı olarak; 4 Gerdanında bir ip ki fitillisinden!5" sûre¬sinin Ebû Leheb aleyhine hüsran bedduadır. Gerçekten beddua için bundan daha güzel ibare bulunabilir mi? (Bu kendi yerinde çok güzel ve belîğ bir ifâdedir.) Yine; "De: 'O Allah tek bir (ehad) dir! 1 Allah o eksiksiz samed'dir! 2 Doğurmadı ve doğurulmadı! 3 O'na bir küfüv de olmadı! 4" Sûresi de böyledir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahdaniyetine delâlet eden bundan daha belîğ bir ifâde yoktur. (Bu da kendi yerinde ve kendi konusunda çok güzel ve çok belîğdir.) Âlim bir kişi, hüsran ile beddua babında (konusunda), Yuh oldu iki eli Ebu Leheb'in," (Tebbet- el-Mesed) sûresine baktığı zaman ve tevhit konusunda, "De: 'O Allah tek bir (ehad) dir!" baktığı zaman; birinin diğerinden daha belîğ olduğunu söylemesi mümkün değildir... Fazilet Cihetinde... Muhakkiklerden bazıları buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi zâtı hakkında olan kelâmı başkası hakkında olan kelâmından daha faziletlidir. Buna göre, "De: 'O Allah tek bir (ehad) dir!" (el-lhlâs sûresi); "Yuh oldu iki eli Ebu Leheb'in," (Tebbet- el-Mesed) sûresinden daha faziletlidir... Çünkü lhlâs sûresinde, zikrin fazileti vardır. O da kelâmüllâh'tır. Birde mezkûr (zikredilmiş) fazileti vardır. O da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtının ismidir. (Allah kelimesidir.) Tevhîddir. Onun zatî ve sûbûtî sıfatlarıdır. (Yani:) Sıfat-i icâbiyyedir: (Üjı iLi Allah o eksiksiz samed'dir...) Ve sıfât-i selbiyyedir. Doğurmadı ve doğurulmadı! 3 O'na bir küfüv de olmadı!...) Tebbet sûresinde ise sadece zikir fazileti vardır. O da Allah¬'ın kelâmını okumaktır... Fazilet Sevap Bakımındandır İmâm Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretleri, "Cevherü'l-Kur'ân" isimli ki¬tabında buyurdular: -"Kur'ân-ı kerim âyetlerinin fazileti hakkında duraklayan kimsenin önce, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, "Sûrelerin en faziletlisi" ve "Sûrelerin en büyüğü" gibi ibarelerinde, "ecir" ve "Sevap" murad ettiğini söyler. Yoksa bazı Kur'ân-ı kerimin diğer bazısından daha faziletli değildir. Kur'ân-ı kerimin hepsi fazilet bakımından birdir. Lakin ecir ve sevap cihe¬tinde değişirler. Yoksa kelâmüllah'ın (Allah kelâmının), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtı ile kâim olan Allah kelâmı olması cihetinde asla değişiklik yoktur. Bu nefis meclisleri bir araya toplayan (bu güzel tefsiri yazan) fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî) der ki: -"Müfessirlerin ,"bu âyet kerime gayet fesâhatlıdır," sözleri; Kâdî Beyzâvî (r.h.) hazretlerinin; "Bir de denildi "Ey arz yut suyunu ve ey semâ açıl." Su çekil¬di, iş bitirildi ve gemi Cudî üzerinde durdu. O zâlim kavme "Defo¬lun." Denilmişti." Âyet-i kerimesinin tefsirinde, "bu âyet-i keri¬me gayet fesâhatlıdır," buyurmaları gibi... Fesahat tabakasında söz söylemenin caiz olduğu hissini verir. Belagat âlimleri de bu görüş üzere oldukları gibi... Burada (bu konuda) söyleyen şöyle söyledi: Beyân ve fesahat konularında bir oldu sözler... Gerçi Hafızda söyleyiciydi; Ismuî'de... Fesâhatları farklıydı... Allah'ın kelâmı ki, vahiy ve Allah tarafından indirildi. "Yuh oldu iki eli Ebu Leheb'in," kavl-i şerifi fesahatta, "Ey arz yut suyunu ve ey semâ açıl." Âyet-f kerimesine benzer... (2/244) Âlimler buyurdular: -"Kur'ân-ı kerim üç yönden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin doğruluğuna delâlet eder. 1- Fesahat, 2- Gayıb'tan haber vermesi, 3- İhtilâfın olmaması, Birincisi, Kur'ân-ı kerim'in bütün lafızlarının fesahat sahibi olmasıdır. İkincisi: Kur'ân-ı kerim'in gâib haberlerini şâmil olmasıdır. Üçüncüsü: Kur'ân-ı kerim'in ihtilâftan salim olmasıdır. Kur'ân-ı kerimin âyetlerinin arasında hiçbir çelişki ve zıtlık yoktur. Mütekellimlerin Görüşü Kur'ân-ı kerim'in ihtilâftan selâmette olmasının sebebi: "Mütekeliim" Ierin çoğunun üzerinde olduğu görüşe göre, "eğer Kur'ân-ı kerim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinin kelâmı olmuş olsaydı, elbette o durumda birbirine zıt ve birbirinin hükmünü bozan bir çok kelimeler olurdu. Çünkü büyük ve uzun bir kitap... Bundan (birbirini nakzeden kelimelerden) hâli olmazdı. Kur'ân-ı kerimde böyle bir şeyler (zıtlık ve tenakuz) bulunmadığına göre, biz Kur'ân-ı kerimin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmı olduğuna ve Allah'tan gayrisine ait olmadığını bildik ve tam iman ettik. Kur'ân-ı kerim, muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahyidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın vasıtası ile E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine vahiy yoluyla gönderildi.... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) e İtaat Kim Kur'ân-ı kerim konusunda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬ne itaat ederse, o kişi mutlaka Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmiştir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmek dünyevî ve uhrevî talep, arzu ve isteklere naü olmanın sebebidir. Ashâb-ı Kehf' in Köpeği Taatın şerefine, seni ashâb-ı kehf in köpeği irşat eder... Ashâb-ı kehfin köpeği (Kıtmîr) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat yolunda, ashâb-ı kehf e tabi olduğu için onlarla beraber cennette girdi. Sâ'dî (k.s.) buyurdukları gibi: -"Ashâb-ı kehf in köpeği birkaç gün adamların (Allah erleri¬nin) ardından yürüdü ve onların içine katıldı, adamlardan oldu..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat edenlere tabi olanların (gönül erlerine tabi olan bir hayvanın hali) böylece Allah'a itaat eden kişilerin halini var sen düşünlî! Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e İtaat Etmeyen Namaz kılıp zekât vermeyen kişinin nasıl ki, zekâtı kabul o-lunmuyorsa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine verdiği nimetle¬re şükrettiği halde, anne ve babasına teşekkür etmeyen kişinin şükrü nasıl ki makbul değilse; Aynen bu şekilde, kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat eder de, onun yüce Resulü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmeyen kişinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan İtaati asla makbul değildir... Tasavvuf? Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: "Kim Resûl'e itaat ederse, Allah'a itaat etmiş olur." Resul (s.a.v.) hazretleri, "fânî" olan vasfından dolayı, "fânî fıllâh" olup; "bakî billâh"a erdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber kaimdir. Böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakikat üzere, halk ile yapılan muamelelerde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin halifesi oldu. Hatta Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Attığın vakit de sen atmadın. Ve lâkin Allah attı... " Onun halk ile olan muamelelerinde ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri onun halifesidir. Hatta Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Her halde sana biat edenler, mahzâ Allah'a biat ederler.' Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ümmetimin üzerine benim hali-femdir." "Kim de yan bükerse, üzer¬lerine seni gözcü de göndermedik." Çünkü sen kendinin hafız değilsin; nasıl olanların üzerine hafız olursun. Onlar yüz çevirdiklerinde, hakikatte benden yüz çevirmiş oluyorlar, senden değil... Bundan dolayı onların hesabı benim üzerimedir, senin üzerine değil... "Baş üstüne!" diyorlar;" KavM şerifinde bu zamanın bir çok müritlerinin hallerine i~ şâret vardır. Bu zamanın müritleri sohbette bulundukları zaman, kalblerinin aynalarında velayet nurunun şuaları çakar, ilâhî feyiz ve nur kalblerini aydınlatır. İmanlarıyla beraber imanları artar. İradeleriyle beraber irâdeleri daha ziyâde olur. Dikkat ve şuurlu bir kulakla, hikmetli sözlere ve güzel vaazlara kulak verip candan ve gönülden dinliyorlar. "Gözlerini görürsün ki, âşinâ çıktıkları haktan yaşlar dolup boşaldığını..." (Onlarında hemen ağlamaya başladıklarını gö¬rürsün...) Ve işittikleri şeyler ve kendilerine yapılan hitab hakkın¬da; -"İşittik, itaat ettik!" derler... "Sonra da, yanından çıktıklarında," Onlara doğru hevâ-ü heves, şehvet ve hırs rüzgârı esmeye başlar. Kalbleri velayet üzere olan karar kılmak mükâfatlarından meylini bozarak; meşum (uğursuz ve kötü olan) tabiatına dö¬ner... "Bir takımı, dedik¬lerinin hilâfına tezvirat yapıyorlar. Allah da yaptıkları tezviratı kaydediyor." Nefislerinde olan değişiklikler, onların üzerinde olan hallerini değiştirirler. Çünkü; "Her halde Allah bir kavme verdiğini -onlar nefıslerindekini bozmadıkça - bozmaz." "Onun için sen, yüzlerine vurmaktan vazgeç," Onlara hoşgörüyle muamele et ve onlarla beraber sabretl "Allah'a tevekkül et (Allah'a havale et.)" Belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların hallerini ıslâh eder. On¬ları düzeltir. Onların kalblerini değişikliğe uğratmaz. Onların akı¬betlerini ve makamlarını (varacakları yerlerini) güzel yapar. "Allah vekîl; yeter..." Kendisine tevekkül edenlere, kendisine sığınanlara, vekil ola¬rak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kâfidir. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hastalıktan haber verdiği gibi hastalığın dermanından (ilacından) haber verdi. Ve buyurdu: "Hâlâ Kur'an'ı im'ân ile teemmül etmezler mi?!" Bu kavl-i şerif şuna İşaret eder. Muhakkak ki kullar; 1 - Kur'ân-ı kerimi teemmül etmek, 2- Kur'ân-ı kerimin inceliklerini düşünmek, 3- Kur'ân-ı kerimin mucizelerinin üzerine düşünmek, 4- Kur'ân-ı kerimin hidâyetinin nurları, 5- Kur'ân-ı Kerimin âyetlerinin nazmını tefekkür etmek, 6- Kur'ân-ı kerimin fesahatinin kemâlini, 7- Kur'ân-ı kerimin belagatının cemâlini, 8- Kur'ân-ı kerimin güzellik ve inceliklerini, 9- Kur'ân-ı kerimin ince işaretlerini, 10-Kur'ân-ı kerimin letafetini (ince manâlarını) 11-Kur'ân-ı kerimin lafızlarının cezâletini (muhkemliği) 12-Kur'ân-ı kerimin manâlarının rezânetini (vakarlığı) 13-Kur'ân-ı kerimin metanetini, 14-Kur'ân-ı kerimin temellerinin sağlamlığını, 15-Kur'ân-ı kerimin sırlarını, 16-Kur'ân-ı kerimin hakikatlarını, 17-Kur'ân-ı kerimin ince işaretlerini (düşünmek...) Günah zararından meydana gelip kendisine isabet eden kal-bî hastalıklara ilaç çeşitleridir. Eğer insanlar, Kur'ân-ı kerimi okurlarsa, Kur'ân-ı kerimden; 1 - Her türlü hastalıklar için bir deva elbette bulurlar. 2- Her hastalığın bir şifâsı vardır. 3- Her gözün bir aydınlığı vardır. 4- Her yüzün parlaklığı (sevinci) vardır. 5- Ve elbette insanlar, onun safa (duruluk) ile mevsûf olan kâsenin (bilgi hazinesinin) bütün pisliklerden (ve noksanlıklardan) mahfuz olup korunduğunu görürler. 6- Kur'ân-ı kerim acâibleri bitmeyen bir denizdir. 7-Kur'ân- kerim, garâibleri sona ermeyen bir kara parçası¬dır. 8- Kur'ân-ı kerim kendisinde asla buğuzlaşmak (zıtlaşmak) ve muhalefet bulunmayan bir ruhtur. 9- Ve kendisinde tenakuz ve ihtilaf bulunmayan bir cüsse olduğunu elbette bilirlerdi. (2/245) Allah'tan başkası tarafından olsaydı, elbette içinde birçok ahenk¬sizlikler bulacaklardı." Zerre kadar töhmet verici bir ihtilaf bulamazlar. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Kurân-i Kerim Okuyan Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Sen Kur'ân ehli olursan peygamber (s.a.v.)'m ruhu seninle olup sana yâr ve arkadaş olur. Kur'ân-ı kerim, Cenab-ı Kibriyânın temiz denizinin balıklan olan peygamberlerin halleri ve ahlakıdır. Kur'ân-i kerimi okumanın sende bir tesiri olmazsa peygam¬berlere ve velilere bir nazar kıl! Onların hallerini gör. İşleri Resul (s.a.v.) ve Ulü'1-Emre Havale Yüce Manası: Hem emn ü havfe dair bir haber geldiği vakit kendilerine, onu yayiveriyorlar. Halbuki, onu Peygamber'e ve içlerinden ülü'l-emr olanlara arz etseler, elbette bunların istinbâta kadir olanları, onu anlar, bilirlerdi. Eğer Allah'ın fazl u rahmeti üzerinizde olmasaydı, pek azınızdan mâadası Şeytan'a uymuş gitmiştiniz.83 Onun için, Allah yolunda çarpış. Ancak, nefsinden başkasıy¬la mükellef değilsin. Müminleri de çarpışmaya teşvik et; me'muldur (umulur) ki, Allah, o küfretmekte bulunanların taz¬yikini defetsin. Allah, tazyikçe de daha şiddetli, tenkilce de daha şiddetlidir. Tefsir-i Şerifi: Seriyyeler "Hem geldiği vakit kendilerine," Müslümanların zayıflığı kendilerine ulaştığı zaman, "Emn ü havfe (emniyet ve korkuya) dair bir haber." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderdiği "seriye" lerin zafer ve ganîmet haberleri veya mağlûbiyet ve hezîmet haberleri geldiği zaman, demektir. "Onu yayıveriyorlar." Bu haberi hemen ifşa ediyorlardı. Onu izhâr edip açıklıyor¬lardı, işin iç yüzünü ve halleri hakkında haberleri olmadan ve işin iç yüzünü tam istinbât edip öğrenmeden halka yayıyorlardı. Onla¬rın bu şekilde haber yaymaları ifsâd edici oluyordu. Müslümanlara zarar veriyordu. "Sevinci yaydı ve yaydı," denilir. Burada be harf-i zaittir. Ulü'I-Emre Danışma "Halbuki, onu arz etseler," Bu haberin doğruluğunu öğrenmek için... (kime arz etseler;) "Peygamber'e ve içlerinden ülü'1-emr olanlara..." Ona taarruz etmeyi terk ederek ve onu işitmemiş mertebe¬sine koyarak, o işin mahiyetini ve hakikatini öğrenme işini, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, dört büyük halife gibi, sahabelerin bü¬yüklerine ve seriyyelerin emirlerinin görüşlerine baş vursalardı... Sahabelerin büyükleri ve ulü'1-emr, işin iç yüzünü görenler yani basîret sahipleri manâsındadir. Her ne kadar kendileri insanların üzerinde âmir olmasalar bile...Âmirler ise, işlerde basîret sahibi olup insanlar üzerine tayin edilen ulü'l-emirdirler... Siliî "Elbette onu bilirlerdi." Haber verilen hâdisenin ve haberlerin iç yüzünün nasıl olduğunu ve onları zikrettiği şekilde tedbirler alarak bildirirlerdi. "Onlar ki," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ulül emir olan âmirler ki, "Onlardan istinbâta kadir olanlar." Kendi tecrübelerine göre o işin tedbirlerini çıkarırlardı. Sahih olan görüşleri, harb işlerini ve harbin hilelerini iyi bilmelerinden dolayı o işin gerçek bir değerlendirmesini yapıp tedbirlerini alır¬lardı. İstinbât "İstinbât," VjJi "nebf'i ortaya çıkartmak, demektir, "nebt" ise, kuyu kazıldığında kuyudan çıkarılan ilk sudur... Kuyu Kazıyan kişiler, suya ulaştıkları zaman "Kazıyanlar su çıkarttılar," denilir. Daha sonra çorak olan iki vadinin arasına inip yerleşen ve o-rada yerden ilk olarak su çıkaran kavme isim oldu. işin Ehline Sormak Denildi ki, (bazı zayıf Müslümanlar) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinden ve ulü'l-emr'den emniyet ve bazı düşmanlara karşı zuhur vesikalarını (güvenilir haberlerini) veya korku hakkında bazı şeylere vakıf oluyorlardı. Sonra bu duyduklarını hemen yayıyorlar¬dı. Bu yayılan haberler hatta düşmanlarına bile ulaşıyordu. Böyle¬ce onların (savaşla ilgili bu haberleri yaymaları) onlara (Müslü¬manlara) bir mefsedet (ve bozgunluk) ve şer olarak geri dönü¬yordu. Halbuki onlar, bu işittikleri haberleri yaymadan önce, E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ve onlardan ulü'I-emir olan kişilere arz etselerdi ve işi onlara havale etselerdi ve sanki o haberi hiç işitmemiş gibi olsalardı; elbette istinbat edenler (hâdiselerin iç yüzünü iyi bilenler), o işin tedbirini bilir, ona karşı tedbir alır, nasıl davranacaklarını ne diyeceklerini ve ondan nasıl sakınacaklarını bildirirlerdi. İstinbat Ehli "Onlardan istinbata kaadir olanlar." Kavl-i şeri¬finde geçen onlardan müstenbit olanlardan (işin iç yüzünü araştı-rıp çıkaranlardan) yani istinbat ehlinden murad, iki vecih de an¬laşılır: 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, 2- Ulü'l-emrlerdir. "Onlardan istinbata kaadir olanlar." Kavl-i şerifinde geçen, kelimesi, ya tebgîz içindir; veya beyâniyye-i tecridiyyedir. Sırlan İfşâ Bu âyet-i kerime, sırlan (ve şifreleri) ifşa etmeyi yasakla¬maktadır. Bazı ediplere soruldu: -"Sırlan nasıl muhafaza ediyorsun?" Buyurdular: -"Ben sırların kabriyim!" Bundan dolayı şöyle söylenildi: -"Ebrârin (iyi kişilerin) sadırları (gönülleri ve kalbleri) sırların kabirleridir." Yan Arabîyarı Fârisî olarak MesnevTde buyuruldu: -"Eğer sırrını birkaç kişiye söylersen, artık ona veda et! Çün¬kü iki dudağı aşan sır yayılır..." Söylenen Söz Bir Oktur Yine MesnevTde buyuruldu: Dilin söylediği söz, yaydan fırlayan bir ok gibidir... Atılan ok geri dönmez! ileriyi gören kişi seli başından bağlar. O coşkun sel, eğer baştan bağlanmamış ise hiç şüphesiz geçtiği yerleri harap eder bırakır. Tasavvuf! Manalar Âyet-i kerime'de şu işaretler vardır: Erbâb-i sülûk'a, kendilerine üns, heybet, huzur ve gaybetten bir kapı açıldığı zaman, Cemâl ve Celâl sıfatlarının eserlerinden (kendilerine manevî futûhât olduğunda), onu ağyara (o işin ehli olmayan ve o makamlara yabancı olan kişilere) duyurup ilân et¬meden (önce) keşke onların dönüşleri, bu müşkülatlarını Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnet-i seniyyeleri üzerine ve kendile¬rinden olan ulü'l-emirlerinin siyret, ahlak ve meşrebi üzerine hal-letselerdi... Seyr-ü suluk ehlinin ulü'l-emirieri, onların (irşad ma¬kamına) baliğ ve (hakka) vâsıl olan şeyhleridir. Kimin kâmil bir şeyhi (mürşid-i kâmili) varsa, o mürşidi kâ¬mil, kendisinin (o kişinin), '^L iî>J£J ^Jüi i_Uij "Elbette bunların istinbâta kaadir olanları, onu anlar ve bilirlerdi!" diye beyân edilen ulü'l-emridir. Onlar (mürşid-i kâmiller) keşif ehlidirler. Eşyanın hakikatini keşfetmiş ve mahiyetini kavramış kişiler¬dir. Mürşid-i kâmiller, denizlere dalan dalgıçlardır. Mürşid-i kâmiller, beşeriyet vasıfları denizlerine dalan ve o-radan ilimlerin sedeflerinden, marifetin hakikatlarınin incisini çı¬karan dalgıçlardır... (2/246) Allah'ın Fazlı ve Rahmeti "Eğer Allah'ın fazl u rahmeti üzerinizde olmasaydı!" Peygamberleri göndermesi ve kitapları indirmesiyle size olan fazlı ve rahmeti olmasaydı; 5UalJü1 *jüuîU "Elbette Şeytan'a uymuş gitmiştiniz," Küfür ve dalâletle... Tek azınız hariç..." Üstün Akıl ve Saf Kalb Ancak kim ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu, tercih sahibi olan bir akıl, şehvetlere tabi olmaktan düşkünlük bulanığı olmayan bir kalbi tahsis ettiği kişiler, hakka ve doğruya hidâyet bulur. Şeytana tabi olmaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmez. Her ne kadar Kur'ân-ı kerimin inzal olmadığı ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderilmediği farz edilse bile üstün akıl ve saf Kalb sahipleri yine şeytana tabi olmaz ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmezler... Zeyd bin Amr bin Nefil. Varaka bin Nevfel ve diğer tevhit ehli gi¬bi... Bunlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gönderilmesinden önce Mesîh (İsa) Aleyhisselâm'ın dini üzereydi¬ler... Tevilât-i Necmiyye'den Şeyh Necmüddin (k.s.) hazretleri, "Te'vilât'ında buyurdular: Buradaki istisna (yani %^ VI "Pek azınız hariç..." kavl-i şerifi) belki (Hazret-i Ebû Bekr-i) Sıddîk (r.a.)'a râcidir. Çünkü Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, peygamber olarak gönderilmeden önce hakkı arıyordu ve hakka muvafık bir hayat vasıvordu. Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) annemiz buyurdular: -"Ben bildim bileli anne ve babam, ancak ikisi de hak dini tatbik ediyorlardı. Bizim üzerimize hiçbir gün geçmezdi ki, mu¬hakkak o gün Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri sabah ve akşam bize gelirdi." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hakikatte, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazlı ve rahmetiydi. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Allah'ın fazlı ve rahmeti olduğuna şu âyet-i kerime delildir: "O'dur ki ümmîler içinde kendilerinden bir resul gönderdi; üzerlerine O'nun ayetlerini okuyor ve onları temize çıkarıp parlatı¬yor, kendilerine kitap ye hikmet öğretiyor -halbuki bundan evvel açık bir dalâl içinde idiler- 2 Ve daha onlardan başkalarına ki he¬nüz onlara layık olmadılar ! O öyle azîz, öyle hakim! İşte o Al¬lah'ın fazlıdır, onu dilediğine verir ve Allah çok büyük fazl sahibi¬dir!." Ve Allâhü Teâlâ'nın şu kavl-i şerifi de buna deldir "Ve seni sade âlemlere rahmet olarak göndermişiz- diri" Eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vücûdu ve onun pey¬gamber olarak gönderilmesi olmasaydı, elbette insanlık dalâlet karanlığında kaybolup gidecekler ve sapıtacaksardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu, buyurdu- -"Ben ve Ebû Bekir (r.a.) iki yarış atı gibiydik. Ben onu geç¬tim ve o da hemen bana tabi oldu. Eğer o beni geçseydi; elbette ben ona tabi olurdum." Hakîkaten Allah, müminleri minnettar kıldı. Zîrâ içlerinde kendilerinden bir resul ba's buyurdu. Onlara Allah'ın âyâtini oku¬yor, onları tezkiye ediyor, onlara kitap ve Hikmet öğretiyor. Hal¬buki bundan evvel açık bir dalâl içinde idiler." "O'dur ki ümmîler içinde kendilerinden bir resul gönderdi: üzerlerine O'nun ayetlerini okuyor ve onları temize çıkarıp parlatıyor, kendilerine kitap ve hikmet öğretiyor -halbuki bundan evvel açık bir dalâl içinde idiler." Yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gön¬derilmesinden önce insanlar, şeytana tabi olmuşlardı, cehennem ateşinin kenanndaydılar. İnsanlar, ateşe düşmek üzereydiler. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, insanlara bir fazl ve rahmet olarak gelip onları cehennem ateşine düşmekten korudu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Topunuz bir Allah ipine sımsıkı tutunun, birbirinizden ay¬rılmayın ve Allah'ın üzerinizdeki nimetini düşünün. Sizler birbirini¬ze düşmanlar iken, o sizin kalblerinizin arasında ülfet husule geti¬rip yanaştırdı da, nimeti sayesinde uyanıp kardeş oldunuz; hem sizler ateşten bir çukurun tam kenarında bulunuyordunuz da, 0 tuttu sizi ondan kurtardı. Şimdi böyle size âyetlerini beyan ediyor ki, Allah'a doğru gidebilesiniz. " Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Rahmettir Şeyh Atar (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hace-i Arasat'ın kendisi konuştu ve: "Ben (sizlere) hediye olunmuş bir rahmetim!" dediler. Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâîden: Âlemin saadet sermayesi; Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)dir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın o tıynetinden maksat; Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)dir. Gerçi suret bakımından Âdem Aleyhisselâm daha önce dünyaya geldiyse de; manâ bakımından öncü olan ve daha önce yaratılan Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)dir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona risâletle ikramda bulundu. O Hakkın mahbûbu, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)dir. Peygamberlerin sonuncusu, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)dir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Azalarının Yaratıldığı Şeyler Bazı hikmet ehli buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini yarattı.. Onun başını bereketten, Gözlerini hayadan, Kulaklarını ibretten, Dilini zikirden, Dudaklarını teşbihten. Yüzünü rızâ'dan, Sadrını (göğsünü) ihlastan, Kalbini rahmetten, Gönlünü şefkatten, Ellerinin ayasını (iki elinin içini) cömertlikten, Saçlarını cennet bitkilerinden, Tükürüğünü cennetin balından yarattı... Allâhü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini bu sıfatlarla mükemmel kıldıktan sonra, onu peygamber olarak bu ümmete gönderdi. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Bu benim size hediyemdir. Hediyemin kadr-ü kıymetini bi¬lin ve ona ta'zîm edin (ona saygı gösterin.)" Zühretü'r-Riyâd'da böyledir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'in Ölümü de Rahmettir Denildi: Isa Aleyhisselâm cesediyle göğe kaldırıldığı halde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin temiz pak ve şerif cesetleri göğe kaldırılma-yıp (Medine-i Münevvere'de defnedilmesi) hakkında şöyle buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ve temiz cesetleri, cesetler âleminin ıslâhı, faydası ve intizâmı için burada (dünyada) kaldı. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri zâtı (ilâhiyenin nurunun) mazhan ve kâinatın tılsımıdır. Bütün intizâmlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şerif vucûdlan sebebiyledir.... Yine, "Vakiât-i Mahmûdiyye"de meşhur Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretlerinden nak-lendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun sırlarını takdis etsin! Amin Amin Ya Rabbel'âlemin. Allah Yolunda Savaş "Onun için, Allah yolunda çarpış." Kav şerifin başındaki fe (ti) harfi, fâ-i cezaiyedir. Cümie, mukadder bir şartın cevâbıdır. Yani, eğer münafıklar, yerlerinde sabit olup, savaştan geri durur ve diğerleri de taksîr edip tembellik yapıp; seni tek başına terk ederlerse; o takdirde, seni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsına ulaştıracak yolda; ey habibim sen tek başına savaşi Seni Allâhü Teâlâ'nın rızâsına ulaştıracak olan cihattır. Sen tek başına savaş! Onların işlerine aldırış etme! Nefsinden Mükellefsin Ondan (tekellüften) övülen ise, meşakkatle ve zorlukla yapı¬lan iştir; hatta bin meşakkat ve muhabbetle yapılan işlerdir. İbâ¬detler gibi... Mezmûm (kötülenmiş) olan ise, kişinin yapmacık veya riya olarak yaptığı iştir. "müminleri de çarpışmaya teşvik et;11 Savaşmaya teşvik et. Müminlere savaşmanın sevabı, savaş¬tan kaçmanın azabını zikrederek; veya onlara nusret (ilâhî yar¬dım) ve ganimet vaadini anlatarak onları savaşa teşvik et... Müminler hakkında sana düşen vazife onları teşvik etmektir. Onları savaşmaya zorlamak değildir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Uhud Harbinden sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve Ebû Süfyân Zilkade ayında "Küçük Bedir"de buluşmak üzere vaatleş-mişlerdi. Küçük Bedir, bir çarşı ve panayır yeri idi. Medine-i Münevve-re'den sekiz mil uzaktı. Küçük Bedir'e "Hamrâ-ü'1-Esed" de deni¬lirdi. Vaad edilen zaman geldiğinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, insanları savaşa çıkmaya davet etti. Bazıları ikrah edip savaşa çıkmak istemediler. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi inzal buyurdu: "Ancak, nefsinden başkasıyla mükellef değilsin." (2/247) Meçhû/muhatap fii için ikinci mefûidur. Sana nefsinin fiilleri vardır. Onların sana muhalefet etmeleri ve oturmaları sana zarar vermez. Hiçbir kimse sana yardım et¬mez ve seninle savaşa katılmazsa bile sen tek başına git savaş! Zira muhakkak ki senin yardımcın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir; or¬dular değil... "Tekellüf," maşakkat yapılan veya zoraki (ve yapmacık) olarak yapılan işin ismidir. "Onun için, Allah yolunda çarpış. Ancak, nefsinden başkasıyla mükellef değilsin. Müminleri de çarpışmaya teşvik et; me'muldur ki, Allah, o küfretmekte bulunanların tazyikini defetsin. Allah, tazyikçe de daha şiddetli, tenkilce de daha şiddetlidir." Bu âyet-i kerime üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, yetmiş binekli ile beraber savaşa çıktı. Savaş konusunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara kâfi ve yeterli geldi. .-> Buyurulduğu gibi: "Umulur ki, Allah. Defetsin," Allah mâni olur. (Neye?) "O küfretmekte bulunanların tazyikini..." "Be's" aslında ikrah edilen ve istenmeyen şey, demek¬tir. Sonra bu kelime, harb ve kitâl (öldürüşmek) kelimesinin yerine konuldu. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Harbe ancak pek az geliyorlardı." Asâ Fiili "Umulur" fiili Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnâd edildiği zaman vücup ifâde eder. Çünkü lügatte Umulur" fiili, ümit vermek manasınadır. Kerim olan ümit verdiği zaman, sonunu getirip bitirir. Küçük Bedir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri öyle etti. Kâfirlerin içine korku saldı. Kâfiler "Merri Zahrân" denilen yerden geri döndüler. (Bedre gidip orada Müslümanlarla karşılaşmaktan çekindiler, içlerine Efendi¬miz s.a.v. hazretlerinin ve Müslümanların korkusu girdi...) Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ordusu ile beraber Bedire vardı. Bedir'de sekiz gün ve sekiz gece kaldılar. Beraberlerinde ticâret malı vardı. O mallarını orada sattılar. İsabet ettiler. Çok büyük bir hayır ve kâr ettiler. Bu konuda geniş açıklama Al-i İmrân sûresinde geçmişti... Allâhü Teâlâ Daha Kuvvetlidir "Allah, tazyikçe de daha şiddetli, Kureyşlilerden... "Azabca da daha şiddetlidir." "tenkilce" L-eJoö azabca ve cezalandırma yönünden, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu edâ etmekten kaçınıp müşahede edenleri cezalandırır. İkisinin {ilk be's'in ve "tenkıTin) beraberce, dünyada tahakkuk etmeleri caizdir. Veya birinin dünyada diğerinin de âhirette olması da caizdir. Allah'ın Azabı Sonra bunun yani "Allah, tazyikçe de daha şiddetli, tenkilce de daha şiddetlidir." üç yönü vardır: Birincisi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabı, kâfirlerle yapılan savaşta ve onların sizi öldürmelerinden size dokunan bütün acı¬lardan daha şiddetlidir. Çünkü kâfirlerden ve kılıçlardan gelen kötü şeyler, acılar ve sızılar elbette kesilip sona erecektir. Sonra siz cennete gireceksiniz. Kâfirlerin ve münafıkların düştükleri ilâhî azap ise daimî olup asla kesintiye uğramaz. İkincisi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabı en şiddetli olduğuna göre; en çok Allah'ın azabından korkmak daha evlâdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin savaş emrinden kaçınılmamalı ve cihat emrine muhalefet edilmemelidir. Bu kavl-i şerif aynı zamanda, bir vaîd (ve tehdittir.) Üçüncüsü: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabı en şiddetli oldu¬ğundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kâfirleri sizden defeder. Onların azap ve zulmünü sizin başınızdan savar. Kâfirlerin işlerin¬de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size kafidir. Bu kavl-i şerif, bu cihetten (Müminlere) bir müjdedir. Savaştan geri kalıp oturanların savaşa çıkmamaları, kâfirle¬rin şiddet ve kuvvetlerinden korkmalarındandır. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının üzerinde kahir ve her türlü tasarrufa sahiptir. Allah Yolunda Ölüm Yakînî kuvvet din malının sermayesidir. Ölüm kâmil mümi¬nin hediyesidir. Hususiyetle cihat yolunda olduğu zaman... Dünya süratle yok olup zeval bulmaktadır. Dünya hiçbir halde bakî değildir. ... Ömer bin Hattab (r.h.)'ın Beyitleri Hazret-i Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretleri çoğu kere şu beyitleri okurdu: Gördüklerimizinden hiçbir şeyin güzelliği bakî değildir. Bakî olan sadece ve sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Mal ve evlat helak olup gidecektir. Hürmüzün (İran Şahının) hazineleri bir gün bile onu kurta¬ramadı... Ona hiçbir fayda vermedi. Âd dünyada ebedî kalmanın yolunu aradı. Bulamadı. Dünyada ebedî kalamadı. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın hani emrindeydi rüzgar... İnsanlar ve cinler... Bu nimetler içinde o da ebedî kalmadı. Hani nerede? O melikler ki, izzet ve şereflerinden... Her cihetten ve memleketten onlara elçiler gelmekteydi. Burada ölüm havuzu var. Hiç yalan yok herkes ona uğrayacaktır. Ölüm onlara (öncekilere) uğradığı gibi elbette bize de uğra¬yacaktır... Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: "Onun için, Allah yolunda çarpış. Ancak, nefsinden başka¬sıyla mükellef değilsin." Kavl-i şerifinin şöyle bir manâsı var: Hakkı taiep etme yolun¬da nefsinle mücâhede et. Çünkü hakkı talep etmek konusunda başkasının nefsinden mükellef değilsin. Aynı zamanda burada başka bir manâ daha var: Kendi nef¬sin için başkasının nefsini cihatla mükellef tutma. Çünkü senin hicabın (seninle hakkın arasında bulunan perde) senin nefsinden kaynaklanmaktadır; başkasının nefsinden değil... Nefsini bırak da öyle gel. Çünkü sen; "O gün ki, kimse kimse için bir şeye mâlik olmaz..." Hita¬bının gerçekleştiği ve kimsenin kimseye mâlik olmadığı bir günün sahibisin! (2/248) Bu şundandır, çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bütün nebî ve resullerin arasında bu makama tahsis edildi. Bu Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nefsinin fâni olmasındandır. (Yani "Faniyyü'n-Nefs" makamına erişmesindendir...) Şu gerçek bunun delilidir. Peygamberlerin hepsi kıyamet gününde, kendi nefislerinin bekası için dua ederek; -"Nefisi! Nefsî! (Ya Rabbi nefsimi Ya Rabbi nefsimi") derler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nefsi fena mertebesinde ol¬duğu için; -"Ümmeti! Ümmetî! (Ya Rabbi ümmetimi Ya Rabbi ümme-tim!"diyecektir. Gerçekten bu inceliği anla! Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Müminleri de çarpışmaya teşvik et;" Müminleri cihâd-ı asğar ve cihâd-ı ekber üzerine teşvik et. "Umulur ki, Allah, küfretmekte bulunanların tazyikini defetsin." Zahirî ve bâtınî olarak... Zahirîler kâfirlerdir. Bâtınî ise nefstir. "Allah, tazyikçe de daha şiddetli, tenkilce de daha şiddetlidir." Kâfirlerin nefs üzerinde olan tazyiklerinden dolayı Celâl sıfa¬tının tecelli etmesi anında kahr sıfatlarının satvetlerinin istilâsında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tazyikçe kâfirlerden daha şiddetli ve azabca da onlardan daha şiddetlidir. Son Nefeste İman MesnevTde buyuruldu. Taat ve ibâdetle meşgul ol! Ta son nefesin gelinceye kadar bu yoldan ayrılma! İbâdetten boş kalma. Zira sana Hakkın ihsanı ve keremi erişirse son nefesin de başka bir nefes olur...İman ile vefat edersin. Küçük Cihat, Büyük Cihat Yine mesnevîde buyuruldu: Gerçi dışarıda hasmı mağlup ettik; ama içimizdeki düşman (nefs-i emmâre) ondan daha fena ve daha kötüdür... Onun öldürülmesi aklın ve idrakin yapabileceği bir iş sanma! Nefs arslanı, tavşanın maskarası olmaz. Nefs cehennemdir. Cehennem ise bir ejderhadır. Ona derya¬lar ve denizler dökülse bile yine sönmez. Şefaat Yüce Meali: Her kim güzel bir şefaatte bulunursa, ona, ondan bir nasip olur. Her kim de, kötü bir şefaatte bulunursa, ona da ondan bir nazır olur. Allah, her şeye nazır bulunuyor.85 Allah... Başka tapılacak yok... ancak O... Celâli hakkı için O, sizi muhakkak kıyamet gününe toplayacak; onda şüphe yok... Allah'tan daha doğru sözlü kim olabilir? Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Her kim güzel bir şefaatte bulunursa, ona, ondan bir nasip olur." Bu nasîp, şefaat (aracı olmak), kendisi sebebiyle olacak olan hayra sebep olmanın sevabıdır. Güzel işlerde Aracılık ."GüzeI işlere aracılık," kendisi sebebiyle Müs¬lümanların haklarının korunması, Müslümanlann haklarına riâyet edilmesi ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını gözeterek; Müslümanlardan bir şerri defetmek veya Müslümanlara hayrı celb etmek (Müslümanlara bir faydanın dokunmasına vesile olmak), demektir. Şefaatin Şartlan Güzel şefaatin olması için şu şartlar aranır: 1- Aracılık hizmetinden dolayı bir rüşvet almamalı; 2- Maddî ve manevî bir faydalanma olmamalıdır. 3- Aracılık yapılan iş fıkıh bakımından caiz olan işlerden ol¬malı, 4- Allah'ın hadlarından bir had konusunda olmamalı, 5- Fıkhen ceza verilen Konularda olmamalı, 6- Haklardan bir hak ile ilgili olmamalı, 7- Aracılığın yapılmasıyla başka bir Müslümanın hakkı çiğ¬nenmemeli 8- Güzel aracılığın olması için yukarıda zikredilenler gibi, Al¬lah'ın ve kullarının haklarına tecâvüz edilmemelidir. Yoksa kötü bir aracılık. O da haramdır. Kötü şefaat (Torpil) "Her kim de, kötü bir şefaatte bulunursa," Kötü şefaat {ve aracılık) iyi aracılığın tersi olan şeyler-dir Ona da ondan (° günahtan) bir pay olur." Günahtan bir nasîbi olur. O işi işleyen kişinin günahından hiçbir şey eksümeksizin kendisi de o kadar o günahtan hissedar olur. Örnek Bir Aracının Davranışı Mesrûk {r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Mesrûk {r.h.) iyi bir aracılıkta bulundu. Kendisi için aracılık yaptığı kişi daha sonra Mesrûk (r.h.) hazretlerine bir câriye hediye etti. Mesrûk {r.h.) kızdı. O cariyeyi geri verdi. Ve; -"Eğer ben senin kalbindekini bilmiş olsaydım; ihtiyacın hak¬kında asla konuşmazdım. Bundan sonra da ihtiyacından geri ka¬lanlar için kesinlikle konuşmayacağım!" buyurdular. Büyük Bir Ayıp ve Hata Olan îki Şey Zemahşerî (r.h.)'ın belâğâtındandır: -"İslâm'da iki şey çok ayıp ve çirkindir: 1 - Hudutta şefaat, 2- Hükümlerde rüşvet... Hadler "Hudut", (işlenen suça göre) takdir olunmuş bir ceza¬dır ki, kulların zarar görmemesi için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkını {koymuş olduğu kanunları) muhafaza için imam {halife ve onun yerine iş görenler) üzerine ikâme edilmesi (yerine getirilme¬si) vacip olan cezalardır. Ta'zîr Ta'zîr, had değildir. Çünkü ta'zirin Aîlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından takdir edilmiş muayyen bir cezası yoktur. Çünkü ta'zîrin en çoğu otuz dokuz kamçıdır. Azı da üç kamçıdır. Kısas Kısas'a da "had" adı verilmez. Çünkü kısas kul hakkıdır. Kı¬sasta veli (sözü geçerli olan) kuldur. Bundan dolayı kulun affet-mesiyle ve diyet alarak vazgeçmesiyle kısas düşer. Zina Haddi Zina Haddi, evli olmayan kişi için yüz sopadır. Köle için ise bunun yarısıdır (elli sopadır.) Şarabın Haddi Şarap için, hür insanlara vurulan had, seksen kamçıdır. Kö¬leler için kırk kamçıdır. Zina Haddinda olduğu gibi. bedenin deği¬şik yerlerine vurulur. (Hepsi bir yere vurulmaz. Bedene dağıtılır.) Kazf in Haddi Kazf in (namuslu bir kadına zina iftirasında bulunan kişinin ceza ve) Haddi şarabın Haddi gibi seksen sopadır. Kim namuslu erkek ve namuslu kadına açıkça zina iftirasında bulunursa, iftira-ya uğrayan namuslu kişinin talebi (isteği) üzerine ona (iftira eden kişiye) had vurulur. Çünkü bunda kul hakkı vardır. İftira eden had cezası vurulmasıyla kendisinden âr ve ayıp defediliyor. Hırsızlığın Haddi Çalınan şeyde hırsızdan talep edilmesi de böyledir... Hırsız¬lıkta elin kesilmesi de şarttır. işte bu hadlerde şefaat (affedilmesi için aracı olmak) asla caiz değildir. Cezanın tatbiki için vak'aya kaadının ilminin tam tahakkuk etmesi gerekir. Hırsız İçin Torpil Yapan Bundan dolayı "Vasâyâ Futuhâtü'l-Mülkiyye"nin tercümesin¬de şöyle buyuruldu: Hakime yakın olanlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haklarında şefaatçi olmasın! Zira tbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden, bir hırs>zın kurtuluşu için idarecilerin kapısında şefaatçi olunması istenildi. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Bu konuda her kim şefaatte bulunur ve kim de onun şefa¬atini kabul ederse, her ikisine de Allah'ın laneti vardır. Onlar mel'ûndurlar... Eğer hâkim onu tam bilmiyorsa siz biliyorsanız siz söylemiş olun..." Futûhatü'l-Mülkiyyenin sözleri bitti. Kısasta bulunan şefaat (iki tarafın diyet üzerine barışmaları için aracı olma işi), hadlerdeki kötü torpilin dışında bir şeydir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dilin sadakasından daha üstün hiçbir faziletli sadaka yoktur." Denildi: -"Bu nasıl olur?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şefaat (güzel aracılık ile) kan dökülmekten korunur, birine menfaat sağlanır ve onun sebebiyle başkasından bir kötülük de¬fedilir." Bu hadis-i şerifi İmam Gazâlî (r.h.) hazretleri zikretti¬ler. Bu hadis-i şeriften anlaşıldığı üzere, şefaat, söz ile aracı olup bir şahsa dünyevî veya uhrevî bir menfaatin erişmesini sağlamaya ve onun bu şekilde dünyevî veya uhrevî herhangi bir zarardan kurtulması için aracı olmaktır. (2/249) Ama bu aracı olma işi, şeriatın meşru kabul etmediği dinen gayri meşru olan bir iş hakkında olduğu zaman, sadaka olmaz; bilakis kötülük ve günah olmuş olur. "Vesâyâ (Futuhâtü'I-Mülkiyye)"nin tercümesinde yine zikre¬dildi: -"Bir kimse için şefaat et. (Meşru olan işlerinde güzel aracı ol.) İşin düzeltmek olsun. İşini yaptığın o kişiden kesinlikle hediye kabul etme! Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, o tür hediyeleri ribâ gibi haram kabul etti; hakikatte hediye değildir. Şeyh-i Ekber (Muhyiddin-i Arabî) k.s. buyurdular ki: -"Bazı Arap şehirlerinde eşraftan biri beni kendi evine davet etti. Büyük bir davet tertip etmişti. Büyük bir ikram verdi. Yemekler hazırladı. O kişinin Sultanın yanında büyük ve yüce bir ha¬ceti vardı. Benden şefaatçi olmamı istedi. Ve benim Sultanın ya¬nında gayet kabul gördüğümü söyledi..." Şeyh-i Ekber buyurdular: -"Evet" Ayağa kalkıyorum, yemeğini yemiyorum ve hediyele¬rini kabul etmiyorum!..." Şeyh-i Ekber buyurdular: Onun hacetini Sultana götürdüm; onun mülkleri geri döner oldu. Ben henüz nebevî hadise vakıf olmuş değilim; lakin mürüv¬vet böyle davranmayı gerektirir. Bir kişinin bende bir ihtiyacı ol¬duğundan o kişiden menfaatlenmeyi ve ondan bir fayda ummak¬tan imtina ettim. Hakikî yardım ve ismet (rüşvet günahından korunmak) budur işte..." Vesâyâ (Futuhâtüi-Mülkiyye)nin sözleri burada bitti. Özetle mümine yakışan kendisine sığınan kişi için, sığınılma¬sı gereken kişinin yanında şefaatçi olmaktır. Belki İslâm'ın huku-kundandır: Müslümanlardan haceti olan herkes için; mertebe ve makam sahibi olanların katında şefaatçi olmak, İslâm'ın gereği¬dir. Müslüman, gücü kadar Müslüman kardeşinin ihtiyacının kar-şılanması için çalışır. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Eğer Hak Teâiâ hazretleri muvaffakiyet vermezse, hayrın dokunmaz. O başarı verirse hayrın dokunur. Onun yardımı gelirse, başkalarına hayrı ulaştırabilirsin. Onun hayrını ümit ederek o taat olanları yap. Taat olmayan işlerde şefaat ve aracı olmak yoktur. Dua da Şefaattir Müslüman için yapılan dua, güzel şefaatlardandır. Çünkü o (Müslüman kişiye yapılan) dua, onun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin katında şefaattir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Kim, bir kardeşinin arkasından ona dua ederse; duası ken¬disi için müstecâb (kabul) olunur. Melekler, ona; bir misli de sana (olsun) derler." Bu dua olunmuş kişinin nasibinin miktarını beyân etmek¬tedir. Müslümanın aleyhine beddua etmek bunun zıddıdır. Dua Beklenti ve Riyâ'dan Uzak Olmalıdır Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulunun arkasından yapılan duayı kabul buyurur. Çünkü bu duada tama' (bir şey ummak) ve riya şaibeleri yoktur. Ama hazırın hazıra yapmış olduğu dua bunun hilâfınadır. Hazırın hazıra yapmış olduğu çlualar çok az kere. bek¬lenti ve riyâ'dan yoksun olur. Gaibin (hazırda olmayan kişinin), gaibe (yanında bulunma¬yan) ancak halis ve muhlis olarak sadece Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin rızâsı için kardeşine dua eder. Onun için bu dua makbul ol¬muş olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e Salevât Okumak Namazda ve namazın dışında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬ne salevât okumak, namaz kılan ve salevât getiren kul için Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin arkasından ona dua etmektir. Bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri meşru kıldı ve Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de şu kavl-i şerifinde emir buyurdu: "Muhakkak ki Allah ve melâikesi Peygamber'e hep salât ile tekrîm ederler. Ey o bütün iman edenler! Haydin ona teslimiyetle salât u selâm- getirin!. Melek tarafından (meleğin duası ile) bu hayır, kula dönsün diye, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine salevât okunur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) in Ruhuna Fatiha Okumak Bundan dolayı (kulun başkasına arkasından yapmış olduğu duasının hayrının kendisine dönmesinden dolayı,) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin temiz ve pak ruhlarına fatiha-i şerife okuma¬yı Hanefî âlimleri caiz gördüler. Şafıiler ise bunu (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin temiz ve pak olan ruhlarına fatiha sûresini okumayı) menettiler (yasakladılar). Şafiî âlimleri buyurdular: -"Çünkü rahmete nail olması için dua etmek; taksirli olmayı akla getirir. Bundan dolayı peygamberlerin mübarek isimleri anıl¬dığı zaman; "Allah'ın rahmeti onların üzerine olsun" denilmez. Belki; "Allah'ın selâmı onların üzerine ol¬sun," denilir. Cevap: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ruhlarına fatiha-i şe¬rife okuyanın menfaati, okuyan kişinin kendisine dönmektedir. Zarar bunun neresinde? Allah Her Şeyi görüyor Allah, her şeye nazır bulunuyor." Ailâhü Teâlâ muktedirdir, iyilik yapanları mükâfatlandırmaya ve kötülük yapanları da cezalandırmaya gücü yeter. Bir şeye muktedir olunduğu zaman ona mukît olunur. Veya ona muhafız ve şehîd (gözcü) demektir. Mukît İmam Gazalî (r.h.) hazretleri, "Şerhü'1-Esmâ-i'I-Hüsnâ" isimli kitabında buyurdular: "el-mukît" gıdaları yaratan ve onları bedenlere ulaştı¬randır, (bizim gıda diye tercüme ettiğimiz oipvı) yemekler, de¬mektir. Kalblere ise marifetleri yaratıp ulaştırır. Buna göre, o. aı "el-mukît" öij^Ji "rızk veren" manasınadır. Ancak,.:.."el-mukît" ism-i şerifi "rızık veren" ism-i şerifinden daha hususîdir. Çünkü, rızık, kût'a ve küt olma¬yan için kullanır. Kût'a bedenin korunması ve devamı için yeterli olan gıda ve yiyecek, demektir. c~Jîll "el-mukît" ism-i şerifi bir şey üzerine istilâ eden bir şeye kadir olan, demektir. İstilâ, kudret ve ilim ile tamam olur. Bu kavl-i şerif buna delâlet eder: "Allah, her şeye nazır bulunuyor." Yani muttali olan (bütün hallerini bilen) ve kaadir olan, demektir. Buna göre, c^jUi "el-mukît" ism-i şerifinin manâsı, ilim ve kudrete dönmüş olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "el-mukît" ism-i şerifiyle va¬sıflanmaları; sadece tek başına "kaadir," (gücü yeten) ism-i şerifiyle veya sadece "âlim" (bilen) ism-i şerifiyle vasıflanma¬sından daha tamamlayıcıdır. Çünkü, "el-mukît" ism-i şerifi bu iki manânın toplamına delâlet eder. Bundan dolayı bu isim diğer isimlerin müteradifi olmaktan çıkar. Tasavvufî Manâlar "Her kim güzel bir şefaatte bulunursa," Hayır çeşitlerini başkalarına ulaştırmak için şefaatçi olursa, "Ona, ondan bir nasip olur." (2/250) Çünkü kendisininde ondan bir nasîbi olması onun hususiyet-lerindendir. Yani bu hasene (iyilikten) bir nasibinin olması, de¬mektir. Bu hususiyetten dolayı bazen güzel bir şefaat ile şefaat etmektedir. "Her kim de, kötü bir şefaatte bulunursa, ona da olur." Onun cibiliyyetinden olur. "Ondan bir pay..." Yani bu kötülükten bir payı olmuş olur. Çünkü onda bir çeşit kötülüğü başkasına ulaştırmak vardır. Bazen de kötü bir aracılık ile aracı olur. (Kişiler cibilliyetlerine göre hareket etmiş olurlar.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi. "Hoş memleketin nebatı, Rabbinin izniyle çıkar. Fenasının ise, çıkmaz; çıkan da bir şeye yaramaz. Şükredecek bir kavim için, âyetleri böyle tasrif ederiz..." "Allah idi." Ezelde... "Her şeye gözcüdür." Muhsin (ihsanda bulunan, iyilik yapan) ve Müsiyyi'n (kötülük yapanın) icadına şahit idi. Muktedir idi. Alimdir, Hafızdır. Her iki¬sine de iyi şefaat ve kötü aracı olma istidadını verdi. Onlar bu gün istidatlarını değiştirmeye muktedir olamıyorlar, hayır ve şer kabi¬liyetinden dolayı buna güçleri yetmiyor. İyi Anla! Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: O nakşedilen gizli hal ne benim elimdedir ve nede senin... O ezelî üstad ne yap dediyse ben de onu yaptım. Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular: Eğer sureti hal kötü ise söyleme! Zira yapılan işler hep onun takdiridir. Selâmlaşmak “Size her hangi bir suretle sağlık (selam) verildiği zaman," Tahıyye Kelimesinin Aslı "ettehiyye"kelimesi, "isimlendirmek"kelimesi fıiiindendir; keümesi, fiilinden gibi masdardir. olduğu gibi... Aslı dir; gibi. Aslının da aslı, (ard arda gelen) üç ye harfiyledir. Son harfi hazfedildi Ondan ivaz kelimenin sonuna bir te'nis te'si (yani "te" s) harfi getirildi. Daha sonra kelimeden kalan iki dş) harfinden birincisi ikincisine Idğam edildi. Nakl'dan sonra harekesi ha harfine verildi. Tahıyye Kelimesinin Manâsı "ettahiyye," uzun hayat (ömür) için dua'dır. Daha sonra her duada kullanıldı. Çünkü hayırla dua etmek, 1 - Nefsin hayatta kalması için, 2- Ona kuvvet verecek şeyler ve hayatının devamına sebep olan unsurlar için, 3- Kişinin kemâle ermesi için, 4- Maddî ve manevî olarak kendisine lazım olan şeyler için, 5- Veya kendisine, erişilebilecek şeyler için dua etmekten hâli değildir . Câhiliye devri Arapların Selâmı Arapların bazıları bazılarıyla karşılaştıkları zaman; "Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana uzun versin," derlerdi. Yani: "Ailâhü Teâlâ sana ömür versin ve senin ömrünü uzun kılsın!" manasında söylerlerdi. Bazıları da "Bin sene yaşa," derlerdi. Tahiyye Selâm Demektir Sonra, "ettahiyye," kelimesi şeriat ıstılahında, "se lâm"da kullanıldı. Ailâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Binaenaleyh evlere girdiğiniz vakit, Allah tarafından müba¬rek, hoş bir sağlık olmak üzere kendilerinize selâm veriniz, işte böyle size Allah ayetlerini beyan ediyor, gerek ki akıl erdiresinız. Elini ağızlarının üzerine koymaktır. Hristiyanların Selamı Yahudilerin Selâmı, Yahudilerin selâmı parmaklarla işaret etmektir. Mecûsîlerin Selâmı, Mecûsilerin selâmı ise eğilmektir. Selâmün Aleyküm Islâmî selâm'da câhiliye Araplarının yapmış oldukları tahiyye (sağlık dilemelerinin) üzerine bir çok üstün meziyetleri vardır. Onların sağlık dilekleri, M *İili- "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana uzun versin," sözleriydi. Bu dinî ve dünyevî afatlardan selâmet bulmak hakkında bir duadır. Fakat bir kişi başkasına; *iUp ^!>Lw- "Allah'ın selâmı sizin üzerinize olsunî" dediğinde, o kişi hakkında selâmet (maddî ve manevî her türlü zarardan salim olması için yapmış olduğu) dua olması bakımından ^1 illli- "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana uzun versin," sözünden daha geniş bir manâya sahiptir. Zira kişi başkasına, "Allah'ın selâmı sizin üzerinize olsun!" dediği zaman, kendisinin selâmeti hakkında dua etmiş olur. Aynı zamanda bu başkasının selâmete ermesi için bir müjde ve ondan selâmete ermesi ve onun emin olduğunu ifâde eder. "Allah'ın selâmı sizin üzerinize olsun!" selâmı ile sanki: "Sen benden selimsin (benden sana zarar gelmez) sen de beni kendinden selim kıl (senden de bana zarar gelmesin)" demek istemiştir. Selâmet, sağlıklı uzun hayatı gerektirir. Uzun hayat isteme duasında bu incelik yoktur. Selâm Esma-i hüsnâdandır Çünkü "selâm" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden bir isimdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin güzel ismiyle selâma baş¬lanılmasında bulunan sayısız fazl-ü kerem ve meziyetlerden şüphe yoktur. Daha Güzeliyle Karşılık Verin Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Müminler tarafından size selâm verildiği zaman; "Ondan daha güzeli ile sağlık verin;" Ondan daha güzel bir sağlık dileğiyle selâm verin. "Allah'ın selâmı, rahmeti ve be¬reketi sizin üzerinize olsun" diyerek onun selâmından daha güzel bir selam verin. Müslüman birincisinin üzerine kasr de edebilir ve onun selamı üzerine "Allah'ın bereketi" sözünü de ziyâde kılabilir. Müslüman ikisini bir arada da toplayabilir. Hepsinin bir arada toplanılması, "Allah'ın selâmı, rahmeti ve bereketi sizin üzerinize olsun" diyerek selâm vermesi¬dir. Böylece selam işinde iş sona ermiş olur. Çünkü bu cümle, 1- Zararlardan selâmet bulmak, 2- Menfaatlere nail olmak, 3- İyiliklerin devamı, 4- Nema bulmak, 5- Maddî ve manevî isteklerin giderek artması için gerekli olan bütün arzu çeşitlerini içine toplamaktadır. Onun için Teşehhüd'te bu kadarıyla yetinildi. Selâmın Sevabı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdu¬lar: -"Kim, "es-Selâmü aleyküm" diye selâm verirse, o kişiye on hasene (sevap) yazılır. Kim, Fes-Selâmü aleyküm ve rahmetüllahî" diye selâm verirse, o kişiye yirmi hasene (sevap) yazılır. Kim, "es-Selâmü aleyküm ve rahmetüllahi ve berakâtühû!" diye selâm verirse o kişiye otuz hasene yazılır." Selâm Kelimesi Selâm'a ilk başlayan kişi, dilerse; (marife olarak) "es-selâmü aleyküm" der. Ve dilerse (nekre olarak), "Selâmün aleyküm," der. Marife ve nekre ve kelimelerinin her biri Kur'ân-ı kerim'de vaki oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ Kur'ân-ı kerimde buyurdu: "Selam da doğruya tâbi olanadır." De ki: 'Hamd Allah'a! Bir de selâm istifa buyurdu-ğu(seçtiği) kullarına!' Allah mı hayırlı, yoksa müşriklerin şirk koş¬tukları mı?" Lakin, nekre (kelimesi) Kur'ân-ı kerimde daha çoktur. Ama hepsi de caizdir. Amma namazda ise bütün alimlerin ittifakı ile elbette lam-i tarif ile okunması gerekir. (2/250) "es-Selâmü aleyküm," de cemi' gelmesinin ma¬nâsı, hitâb, selâm verdiği kişiye ve beraberinde bulunan iki hafaza meleklerinedir. Çünkü bu iki melek verilen selâmı alırlar. Selâm veren kişiye selâmı iade ederler. Melekler kime selâm verirlerse, o gerçekten Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından selim ve emin olur. Selâm'a Mukabele Etmek "Veya aynıyla mukabele edin." Misliyle mukabele edin ve onunla icabet edin. Bir şeyjp aynı¬nı reddetmek muhaldir. Burada muzâf hazfedildi. "şehre sor," (şehir ehline sor demektir.) Keşşaf tefsirinde buyuruldu: -"Selâmı reddetmek (selâm'a bi'1-mukâbele selâm), onun misliyle döndürmek ve misliyle cevâbını vermektir. Çünkü selâma icabet eden ve cevap veren kişi, selâm verenin sözünü aynen tek¬rar eder." Misliyle ve Fazlasıyla Selâm Vermeye Misâl Rivayet olundu. Bir adam Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; "dedi. Cevap olarak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; Aleykesselâmü ve rahmetüllahı" Allah'ın selâm ve rahmeti senin üzerine olsun, buyurdular. Diğer biri, (Es-Selâmü aleyke ve rahmetüllah) Allah'ın selâm ve rahmeti senin üzerine olsun," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de; (Es-Selâmü aleyke ve rahmetüllahı ve berakâtühü) Allah'ın selâmı, rahmeti ve bereketi senin üzerine olsun," buyurdu. Diğer biri de, (Es-Selâmü aleyke ve rahmetüllahı ve berakâtühü) Allah'ın selâmı, rahmeti ve bereketi senin üzerine olsun," diye selâm verdi. Bu kişiye de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, (Ve aleyke) "Senin üzerine de olsun," buyurdu. Bunun üzerine bu adam, -"Bana noksan selam verdin, Allahü Teâlâ'nın dediği nerde kaldı." Dedi ve bu âyeti okudu: -"Size her hangi bir suretle sağlık verildiği zaman, siz de, ondan daha güzeli ile sağlık verin; veya aynıyla mukabele edin. Allah, her şeyi hesaba çekmekte bulunuyor." Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de; -"Sen bana fazla bir şey bırakmadın, ben de sana aynısı ile karşılık verdim." Buyurdular Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; (Ve aleyke) "Senin Çi¬zerine de olsun," hadis-i şerifleri; misliyle mukabele kabilinden; Ateju (Es-Selâmü aleyke ve rahmetüllahı ve berakâtühü) Allah'ın selâmı, rahmeti ve bereketi senin üzerine olsun," manasınadır. Selâma Karşılık Selâm'a Cevap vermek (selâm'a selâm ile mukabele etmek) vaciptir. Muhayyerlik (serbestlik) sadece selâm'da ziyâde kılmak veya ziyâdeyi terk etmek konusundadır. İmam Ebû Yusuf (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Biri başkasına falancaya benden selâm söyle!" dese o kişi¬nin o selâmı iletmesi kendisine vaciptir. Yazıyla selâm veren kişinin selâmına selâm ile mukabele vermek bu âyet-i kerimeden dolayı Vaciptir. "AıIaIî' her §evl hesaba "muhasip" "aynı mecliste çekmekte bulunuyor." "Hasîb," amel (iş) üzerine manasınadır. "oturan" kelimesinin oturan" manâsına olduğu gibi... Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin bütün amellerinizin üzeri¬ne ve hasseten selâma misliyle mukabelede bulunmanızda veya daha güzel bir şekilde cevap vermeniz işinde sizin üzerinize mu¬hasiptir. Sizi hesaba çekecek ve size amelinizin karşılığını verecek¬tir. Onun için tahiyye (sağlık dileği ve selâm verme) işinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerini muhafaza edin. Cumhura göre bu âyet-i kerime selâm hakkındadır. Sünnet olan; 1-Bineklinin yürüyene, 2- Ata binenin merkebe binene, 3- (Bineği daha değerli olan bineği düşük olana), 4- Küçük, büyüğe, 5- Az olan çok olana; selâm verir. 6- Sabî olana verilir. Çünkü sabiye selâm vermek ona selâmı terk etmekten daha faziletlidir. Eve Girildiğinde Selâm "Bostan"da buyuruldu: Biz bunu tutarız (Bununla amel ederiz.) Kişi evine girdiğinde ailesine selâm verir. Kişi eğer içinde hiç kimse olmayan bir eve girerse o zaman da; (Es-Selâmü aleynâ ve alâ ibâdillahis-salihîn) "Selâm bizim üzerimize olsun ve Allah'ın sâlih kullan üzerine olsun," desin. Bu durumda muhakkak ki melekler, onun selâmına mukabele eder¬ler. Girildiğinde ve Çıkıldığında Selâm Bir kavmin huzuruna girildiği zaman selâm verilmeli ve o kavmin yanından ayrıldığında da selâm verilmelidir. Kim bunu yaparsa, onların kendisinden sonra yapmış oldukları (ve yapacak¬ları) bütün hayırlarda onlara ortak olmuş olur. Kadınlara Selâm Kûrtubi Tefsirinde buyuruldu: (Kadınlara selâm vermek caizdir . Ancak:) Yabancı genç kadınlara selâm verilmez. Çünkü (selâm ile ve) şeytanın dürtmesi (vesvese vermesi) sebebiyle onlarla konuşmak korkusu veya hain gözlerin bakışlarından dolayı genç kadınlara selam verilmez. Kadınlardan mahrem olanlara ve (yabancı da olsa) yaşlıları¬na selam vermek güzeldir. Selâm Verilmez Kişi tanıdığı ve tanımadığı bütün ehl-i islâm'a selâm verir. (Ancak:) 1- Tavla oynayana. 2- Satranç oynayana, 3- Teğannî yapana, 4- Şarkı-ı türkü söyleyene, 5- Def-i haceti için oturana, 6- Güvercin uçurana, 7- Hamamda çıplak olana, 8- Hamamın dışında çıplak olana selâm verilmez. Hamamda Selâm İbnü'ş-Şeyh haşiyelerinde buyurdu: Hamama giren kişi, orada insanları sayıca az ve sessiz gö¬rürse onlara selâm verir. Yok eğer insanları çok ve konuşurlarken görürse onlara selâm vermez. Çünkü onlar ma'siyetle meşguldür¬ler. imam Gazâlî İhyâ-u Ulûmiddin"de buyurdular: Hamama girildiğinde selâm verilmez. Kendisi hamamda i-ken eğer biri selâm verirse, "selâm" lafzı ile mukabele edil¬mez. Belki sükût eder; eğer başkası cevâp vermiş ise... Eğer kendisi cevâp vermek istiyorsa; M "Allah sana afiyet ve sıh¬hat versin," denilir. Hamamın iç kapısını açarken, söze başlamak için; "Allah sana afiyet ve sıhhat versin," demesinde bir beis yoktur, imam Gazalinin sözleri bitti. Selâma Karşılık Verilmeyen Yerler 1- Hutbede iken, 2- Cehrî (sesli) olarak Kur'ân-ı kerim okurken, 3- Hadis-i şerif rivayet ederken, 4- ilim tedrisatında iken, 5- Ezanda, 6- ikâmet okurken, selâma karşılık verilmez. Kâdî ve Âmirlere Selâm 1- Hasımlar Kadıya selâm verdiklerinde kadı onlara mukabelede bulunmaz. 2- Hasımlar hüküm için oturduklarında Kadî onlara selâm vermez ki, heybeti kalsın ve haşmeti çoğalsın... 3- Yine resmiyet bu şekil üzere cereyan etti ki, valiler ve â-mirlerin bir yere girdiklerinde selâm vermemelerinde bir beis yoktur... 4- Muhtesip (Çarşıyı denetleyen kişi) hisbe (ve denetleme) için vazifeli olarak çıkmış olduğu çarşı ehline selâm vermez ki, heybeti bakî kalıp devam etsin... Kâdî ve Âmirleri Selâmı terk edemezler Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Kâdî, Vali, Emîr ve benzeri kişiler, bir yere girdiklerinde ora¬da selâmı terk etmelerine; dinî bir yol ve müsaade yoktur. Çünkü selâm vermek sünnettir. Sünnetin bir iş karşılığında terk edilmesine ise yol yoktur. Selâmlarına Karşılık Verilmeyenler 1 - Yine mutesaddık (sadaka veren) kişi, dilenci kendisine se¬lâm verdiğinde isteği geri çevrilmez. 2- Kur'ân-ı kerimden bir virdi olan, 3- Belirli duaları olup onu okuyanlar, Vırd hallerinde iken biri gelip selâm verirse onlar (vird ve zi¬kirlerini terk edip) o kişinin selâmına mukabelede bulunmazlar. (2/252) Camide Selâm Yine kişi; 1- Teşbih çekmek, 2- Dua okumak, 3- Evrâd-ü ezkâr okumak, 4- Kur'ân-ı kerim okumak, 5- Namazı beklemek, 6- Ve benzerî ibâdet ile meşgul olmak için; Mescid'e girip orada oturduğu (ibâdete başladığı) zaman kendisine selâm verilmez ve bu kişi kendisine selâm verenlerin selâmına mukabelede bulunmaz. (İbâdet için değil de;) ziyaretçi camiye girdiğinde, (kendi¬sinden sonra) camiye girenlerden biri selâm verirse, caizdir. Kişi camiye girdiğinde namaz kılanlardan başkası yoksa (camide bulunanların hepsi ibâdetlerle meşgul ise); bu takdirde camiye giren kişinin; (Es-Selâmü aleynâ ve alâ ibâdillahis-salihîn) "Selâm bizim üzerimize olsun ve Allah'ın sâlih kulları üzerine olsun," demesi uygun olur. Selâm vermez. Zira selâm vermek, başkası tarafından cevap verilmesi gereken bir tekliftir. Camide namaz kılanlar, hem namazlannı bitirmeden önce ve hem de namazlarını bitirdikten son¬ra bile selâma mukabelede bulunamazlar. Sahih olan da budur. Zimmiye Selâm Zimmî {Müslüman ülkenin gayr-i Müslim vatandaşlarına) se¬lâm vermek hemen atıimaz. Ancak; 1 - Zaruret olduğunda, 2- Zimmînin yanında eğer bir hacetin (ihtiyacın) varsa se¬lâm verilir. Kâfire Dua Kâfir ve zimmîye dünyalarının İslahı için dua etmekte bir sakınca yoktur. tbni Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: Kitap ehlinin yapmış oldukları bir ihsana karşılık olarak onla¬ra dua etmek yasak değildir. Rivayet olundu: Yahudinin biri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için, sağmal bir deveden süt sağdı. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onun için; -"Allah'ım! Onu güzelleştir!" diye dua etti. 0 kişi yetmiş yaşlarına yaklaştığında bile hâlâ saçları simsiyahtı ... Kâfire Selâm Vermek İmam Nevevi (r.h.) buyurdular: (Kâfirlere selâm verip vermeme konusunda) doğru olan ci¬het. Kafirlere selâm vermeye başlamak haramdır. Çünkü bu, kâfi¬ri şerefli ve aziz kılmak manâsını taşır. Zira selâm vermek karşı tarafı aziz kılmak, demektir. Kâfirleri, yüceltmek ise haramdır. Bidat Ehline Selam Tayyibî (r.h.) buyurdular: Tercih edilen görüşe göre bid'at ehline selâm verilmeye baş¬lanılmaz. (Başlangıç onların tarafından olabilir.) Selâm verdiği ki¬şinin eğer halini bilmez, sonra da o kişinin, kâfir, zimmî ve bid'at ehli olduğu ortaya çıkarsa; onu tahkir için; -"Selâmımdan döndüm (selâmımı geri aldım," der. Kâfirlerle Yiyip İçmek Amma kâfirlerle beraber yemek (ve içmek) ise; bu eğer bir kere veya iki kere tekerrür edip ve onların kalblerini İslâm dinine ısındırmak için olursa, bir sakıncası yoktur. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir keresinde bir kâfirle beraber yemek yedi. Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kâfirle beraber yemek yemesi, onun kal¬bini İslâm'a ısındırmak için yaptığına hamlettik. Lakin tekerrür ve ona devam etmek ise mekruhtur. "Nisâbü'l-lhtisâb"ta (kitabında yazıldığı) olduğu gibi.... Kâfirlerle İş Ortaklığı Müslüman kişi zimmi ile ortak olduğu zaman ona ihtisâb'ta bulunması vacip mi? Cevap: Evet! Amma müfavazat da değil... Çünkü bu (müfâvaza şirketi) Müslüman ile zimmînin arasında caiz değildir. Çünkü Müslümanin üzerine vacip olan ihtisâb, fasit olan ta¬sarrufu defetmek içindir. Amma "İnan' (şirketinde ise) mekruhtur. Çünkü Müs¬lüman ile gayri Müslimin arasında "İnan ŞirketTnin kurulması mekruhtur. Tahtavînin şerhinden... İhtisâb, mekruhu (hoş olmayan bir şeyi) defetmek için ol¬muş oluyor. Zimmî Selâm Verdiğinde Zimmî (Müslüman ülkenin gayri Müslim vatandaşı) kendisi¬ne selâm verdiği zaman, atıf vav harfi olmaksızın sadece; -"Sana!" de... Sikalardan (güvenilir hadis âlimlerinden) gelen bir rivayete göre de veya; -"Misli senin üzerine olsun!"denilir. "Keşf* kitabında buyuruldu: Zimmet ehline (zimmîlerin) selâmlan alınırken; "ve sizin üzerinize olsun," denilmez. Çünkü bu kelime cemi içindir. Yahudilerin Beddua Etmeleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Yahudilerden biri size selâm verdiklerinde; -"Es-Sâmü Aleyküm (Ölüm sizin üzerinize olsun!) derler. Sende: -"Ve aleyke! (Ve senin üzerine olsunî) söyle. Yani misli senin üzerine olsun, demektir. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Yahudilerden bazı insanlar geldiler. Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Es-sâmü aleyküm ya Ebe'l-Kasım!" (Ölüm sizin üzerinize olsun ey Kâsım'ın babası!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de; j&li -"Sizin üzerinize olsun!" buyurdu... Hazret-i Âişe annemiz (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Belki ölüm ve ilzam sizin üzerinize olsun!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de (Hazret-i Aişe annemize), -"Ey Âişe! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri fuhşu ve fuh¬şa karşılık vermeyi sevmez!" buyurdu. Hazret-i Âişe annemiz: -"Onların ne söylediklerini işitmedin mi?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben kendilerine mukabelede bulunmadım mı? Benim kendileri hakkındaki bedduam müstecâbtır; onların benim hak¬kımda ettikleri beddualar kabul olunmaz." Sünnet Olan selam şekli Sünnet olan, selâmda sesi yükselterek cehrî olarak selâm vermektir. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; ^1 -"Selâmı yayın!" buyurmuştur. Selâm Alma Şekli Ebü Hanife (r.h.)'dan rivayet olundu: Selâma mukabele edildiğinde aşikâr almaz. Yani sesini çok yükseltmez. Hikâye (selam) Seyyahın biri bir âlimin huzuruna girdi. Selâm verdi. Âlim onun selâmına mukabelede bulundu. {Ama selâma mukabelede bulunurken) sesini gizledi. (Alçak sesle aldı.) Sonra âlimin huzu¬runa bir zengin geldi. Zengin kişi âlime selâm verdi. Âİim onun selâmına karşılık verdi. Ve sesini yükseltti. Bunun üzerine seyyah (olan zât) bir sayha çekti. Ve buyurdular: -"Allah sana rahmet etsin! Söyler misin; selâm iki kısım üzeremi yoksa üç kısım üzere mi?" Âlim kişi: -"Hayır! Bir kısım üzeredir!" buyurdu. Bunun üzerine seyyah: -"Alîâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Fakîh"i kuvvetlendirsin, burada se¬lâmın iki kısım üzere olduğunu gösterdi." Bunun üzerine fakih (âlim) kendi nefsinden mahcup oldu ve utandı. Seyyah yine buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri faklhi te'yid edip ona kuvvet versin! Sana bir mesele soracağım: -"Bir kişi sünnet üzere bina edilmeyen {kendisinde sünnet üzere amel edilmeyen) bir eve girmeyeceğine dâir yemin etse, senin bu evine girse, o kişi yeminini bozmuş oiur mu olmaz mı?" Âlim kişi sükût etti. Cevâp vermedi. Fakîh'in talebeleri sey¬yaha: -"Çıkî Git! Sen bizi meşgul ettin!" dediler. Seyyah (talebeye dönerek:) -"Ey genç! Hocanızın ve sizin benzeriniz; ancak yolunu şa¬şırmış, (başkasını) şaşırtmış! Kendisi gibi şaşırmış (ve dalâlete düşmüş) birinden irşâd etmesini yol göstermesini istemektedir. Kendisi yolunu şaşırmış olan kişi hiç yol irşâd edip doğru yolu gös¬terebilir mi? İşte sizin bu üstadınız âhiret yolunu şaşırmış! Sizler de ona gelmiş ve ondan sizi irşâd etmesini istemektesiniz. O nasıl sizi irşâd etsin!" dedi. Sonra çıkıp gitti. Ravzatü'l-Ulemâ kitabında böyledir. Sâib buyurdular: Dertlerin ardından derdin ilacını kendi arayana benze ki, a-yağm dikenlerin dışında olsun hep...Akrepler ona ilacı getirmez¬ler. Ölülere Selâm Buraya kadar olan selâm sağ olanlar (hayatta olanlarla) ilgi¬liydi. Kişi mezarlığa ulaştığı veya kabristana uğradığı zaman; Ve aleykümü's-Selâm!auı Ey Müslüman ve müminlerden (o-Iuşan mezar) diyarı (nın) ehli! Sizin üzerinize olsun selâml Sizden Önce gidenlere (bizden önce vefat edenlere) Allah rahmet etsin ve bizden geri kalanlara da... (merhamet etsin.) Siz bizim selefımiz-siniz; biz de size tabi olanlarız. İnşallah (Allah dilediği zaman) biz de size katılacağız! Allah'tan kendimize ve size (sağlara ve ölülere) afiyet dileriz! ... (2/253) Ölülerde Selâm Alırlar Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Herhangi bir kul, dünyada (hayatta iken) tanımış olduğu bir kişinin mezarına uğrar da ona selâm verirse; muhakkak ki o (ölü kişi) kendisine selâm vereni (görür) tanır ve selâmına muka¬belede bulunur." Ölüler Konuşurlar İbnü's-Seyyid "Şir'atü'l-lslâm" şerhinde buyurdular: Ölüler selâmlan alır ve mukabelede bulunurlar sözünden muradı belki, ölülerin konuşan dil ile değil de; lisân-i hâl ile selâm¬lan almalandır... Fakat, ölülerin selâm aldıklarını, bazı haber, eser ve hadisi şeriflerde varid olan ve ölülerin amellerinin kendilerinden kesilme¬lerine üzülmeleri hatta selâm'a mukabelede bulunmalarına has¬ret çektikleri şeklinde gelen rivayetler bu görüşü te'yid eder ... Mezar Ziyareti İmam Suyûtî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hadis-i şerifler, eserler ve rivayetler, delâlet ediyorlar ki: "Muhakkak ziyaretçiler, ne zaman (mezara veya bir zatın kabrine gelirse) o ziyaret olunan kişi; kendisini ziyaret edeni mutlaka; 1- Tanır, 2- Sözünü işitir 3- Kendisiyle ünsiyet kurar, 4- Ve onun selâmına mukabelede bulunur... Bu (durum yani ölülerin kendisini ziyaret edenleri tanımaları bütün ölüler hakkında) umûmidir... Hem şehitler hakkındadır ve hem de diğer ölüler hakkındadır. Bununda belli bir vakti yoktur. Ve sahih olan da budur. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kabir ehline, işiten ve akıl erdiren kişiye verilen selâm ile selâm vermeyi ümmetine meşru kıidı Ruh ve Beden Hakikat Erbabı buyurdular: Ruhun bedene bağı vardır. Şu cihetle ki, ruhun kendisi refîkü'1-a'lâ ve yerleştiği yer "illiyyîn" olduğu halde; kabrinde salât-ü selâm okur ve kendisine selâm verenin selâmına mukabelede bulunur. İki emrin (ruhun mekânının îlliyyin olması ve aynı anda da mezarında da bulunup kendisine selâm verenlerin selâmını almasında) bir zıtlık yoktur. Zira muhakkak ruhların durumu bedenlerin durumuna ve haline asla benzemez. Burada yapılan yanlışlık; gaibi şahit üzerine kıyaslamaktır. Böylece görünmeyen şeyi, görünen şeye göre bir mekânı işgal ettiği zaman (bir yerde bulunan ruhun) başka bir yerde bulunmasının mümkün olmadığını zanneder ve itikat eder. Ruh'un bir anda bir çok değişik mekânlarda bulunabileceği¬ne bazı âlimler, güneşi misâl getirdiler. Güneş, gökte olduğu halde, ışınları yer yüzündedir. (Ve hem de yansıtıldığı her yerdedir.... İşte bu) Muhammedî ruh gibidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ruhlarının "a'lâ-i illiyyîn" de olduğu kesin olmakla beraber; dâima kabrinde olup kendisine salevat okuyan ümmetine mukabelede bulunmakta ve kesinlikle kabrinden de ayrılmamaktadır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiçbir Müslüman yoktur ki, benim üzerime (salât-ü) selâm okuduğunda, muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ benim ruhumu bana gen verir ve hatta ben onun selâmına mukabelede bulunurum." Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki, bundan hayatın taaddüdü gerekir mi? Bu nasıl olur? Cevap: Derim ki: Bu hadis-i şeriften Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin dünyevî berzahta devamlı olarak hay (diri ve canlı) ol¬duğu hakikati alınır. Zira hiç şüphesiz ki varlıklar gece ve gündüz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine salât-ü selâm getirmek¬ten hâlî değildir. Ayrıca, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; "Allâhü Teâlâ, ruhumu bana geri verir," kavl-i şerifinin manâsı şöyledir: "Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, berzah âleminde hissî hayatımda beni işit¬mekten ve konuşmaktan oluşan hissî idrâkımla bakî kılar," de¬mektir. Muhakkak ki hissin idrâki, işitmek ve konuşmakla olur. Şu-ûr-i küllî, Ruh-i Muhammed-i küllî'den asla ayrılmaz. Çünkü Mu¬hammedi ruhun hislerden, oluş ve mekândan tecrit edilmesi yok¬tur. Çünkü alem-i küllînin ruhudur. Sirayet eden onlara sirayet etmiştir. Attâr (k.s.) hazretleri, o seçkin peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin na'tında buyurdular: O Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için ne söylesem; hepsi daha önce söylenmiştir! Onun hakkında söylenecek sözlerin hepsi daha önce konu-şuldff. Söylenildi. Onun vasfı hakkında konuşmak bize gerekir. Bu takdirde utançtan terimin kana dönüşmesi gerekir. O âlemin fesîhiydi; bense onun diliyim... Nasıl ve ne zaman onun şerhini yapabilir ve onu anlatabili¬rim? Gerçek manâda buna gücüm yetmez. Onu gerçek manâda vasfetmek bunlara (ümmete) layık de¬ğildir. Ümmet gereğince onu anlatamaz. Halik Teâlâ hazretlerinin onun vasfedicisi olması yeterlidir... Ey Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri! Peygamberler, senin vasfın¬da hayrete düştüler. Senin yüceliğin, tanıyanların ve tanımayanla¬rın başını aldı... Tasavvufî Manâlar Âyet-i kerime şu işaretler vardır: "Size her hangi bir suretle sağlık verildiği zaman," Hayırdan ve serden… "Siz de, ondan daha güzeli ile sağlık verin;" Eğer (size verilen tahıyye) hayır ise ondan daha güzeliyle karşılık verin. Ve size şer istenilmekte ise siz de şerre karşılık; Hilim, Afv, Bağışlama, Mükâfat, Ve hayır dileyerek karşılık verin. "Veya aynıyla mukabele edin. Muhsine (iyilikte bulunan kişiye) ihsanda misliyle kifayet e-din. Musiyy'e (kötülük yapan ve size kötülük dileyen kişiye de, adaletli davranıp) kötülüğü kadar karşılık verin. Bu gerçeğe şu âyet-i kerimeler delâlet eder: "Kötülüğün cezası da misli kötülüktür, fakat her kim affedip ıslâh ederse onun da ecri Allah'adır -her halde O, zâlimleri sevmez." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri yine buyurdu: "Sizin affetmeniz takvaya daha yakındır." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselam'dan, o da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden rivayet etti. "Sen afıv yolunu tut, urf ile emret ve kendilerini bilmezler¬den sarfı nazar eyle." Âyet-i kerimenin tefsirinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretleri buyurdular: Allah, her şeyi üzerine..." Affetmek ve ihsandan... "Muhasiptir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: "Her kim zerre miktarı bir hayır işlerse onu görecek, Her kim de zerre miktarı bir şer işlerse onu görecek!" buyurdu. Ve miskâli zerre kadar hayır veya şer yapanı hesaba çekecektir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye de de böyledir. Kıyamet Günü "Allah..." Mübtedâdir. Haberi de şu kavli şeriftir: "Başka ilâh (tapılacak ma'bûd) yok..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka yerlerde ve göklerde ilâh (ma'bûd) yoktur. (2/254) Celâli hakkı için O, sizi muhakkak toplayacak;" Mahzûf kasemin cevâbıdır. Yani vallahi sizleri kabirlerinizden elbette haşr edecektir, demektir. (Nereye?) hesaba... (Nerenin hesabına) "Kıyamet gününün," "Kıyamet," kıyam manasınadır. Sonundaki te (s) harfi o günde meydana gelen ziyâde korkudan mübalağadır. "Onda şüphe yok..." "gün" kelimesinden hâldir. Yani kendisinden ve meydana gelmesinden şüphe olmadığı halde kıyamet kaçınılmazdır. Veya bu cümle mahzûf bir mastarın vasfıdır. Allah sizi top¬layacak ve bundan asla şüphe yoktur, demektir. Bu durumda zamir, kelimesine râcidir. "Allah'tan daha doğru sözlü kim olabilir?!" Bu kavl-i şerif, bir başkasının Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden daha doğru sözlü olmasını inkâr etmekte ve böyle bir şeyin olma¬dığını beyândır... Zira muhakkak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haber verdiği şeyde hiçbir şekilde yalan yolunun bulunması mümkün değildir. Çünkü yalan noksanlıktır. Noksanlığın ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sâdır olması muhaldir. Başkasından değil... Allah'ı Tekzîb... Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'dan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden ri¬vayet ettiler. Buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: Ademoğlu, beni tekzîb etti (beni yalancılıkla itham etti). Halbuki bu ona layık değildir. Âdemoğlu beni şetmetti (bana kü¬für edip sövdü). Halbuki bu ona yakışmaz. Onun bana yalan isnâd etmesi, onun: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri, beni ilk (yoktan) yarattığı gibi (ölümden sonra) tekrar yarata¬cak değildir," sözüdür... Halbuki ilk yaratılış bana onu tekrar ya¬ratmaktan daha kolay değildir. Onun bana sövmesi, "Allâhü Teâlâ, çocuk edindi," demesidir. Hakikat ben dengi olmayan, doğmayan ve doğurmayan ehadim ve samedim. ... Hadls-i Kudsî'nin Şerhi: "Ademoğlu, beni tekzîb etti (beni yalancılıkla it¬ham etti)." Bana yalan nispet etti. Halbuki bu ona layık değildir." Onun bana yalan isnâd etmesi ona yakışır bir şey değildir. Belki büyük bir hatâdır. "Ademoğlu beni şetmetti (bana küfür edip sövdü)." Şetm," kendisinde bulunan vasfın gayri bir özellikle vasfetmek, noksanlık, âr ve ayıp olan bir şeyle itham etmek, de¬mektir. "Halbuki bu ona layık değildir." "Onun bana yalan isnâd etmes'i, onun:'"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, JDeni ilk (yoktan) yarattığı gibi (ölümden sonra) tekrar yaratacak değildir," sözüdür..." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ölümümden sonra beni diriltmez, demesidir. "Halbuki ilk yaratılış bana onu tekrar yaratmaktan daha kolay değildir." Üzerine bina edilecek olan asıl bulunduğu için tekrar yara¬tılması daha kolaydır. Bu ibare temsîl yolu üzere vârid oldu.Çünkü bir şeyi tekrar yaratmak bizim kuvvetimize nisbetle daha ko¬laydır. Ama Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kuvvet ve kudretine göre ise bir şeyde kolaylık ve zorluk yoktur. "Onun bana sövmesi', "Allâhü Teâlâ, çocuk edindi," demesidir." Ademoğlunun bu sözü, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında sövmek ve küfür oldu. Zira doğum, üreme cihetinden ve yoluyla cüz'ün kül'den ayrılması demektir. Bu ise ancak mürekkep olan şeylerde olur. Her mürekkep ise muhtaçtır. (Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri ise böyle noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir.) "Hakikat ben Ehadim," Bekâ'dan kelâm sıfatına sa^ip tek ve münferidim... Noksan sıfatlardan ve gayrilerinden münezzehim... "Samedim," Mesmûd manasınadır. Yani kendisine kast olunan ve bütün ihtiyaçlarda kendisine yönelilen ... "O kit doğmadı," Bu kavl-i şerif, teşbîh ve mucâneseti (bir cinsten olmayı) nefyetmektedir... "Ve doğurulmadı." Bu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kı¬dem ve evveliyat ile vasıflandırmaktır. "Ve kendisinin bir dengi yoktur." Bu (kavl-i şerif) kendisinden önce geçenlerin takriri ve zihne yerleşmeleri için pekiştirmesidir. İbn-i Melek'in "Şerhü'l-Meşârik" isimli kitabında da böyledir. Kıyamet Üç Kısımdır Bil ki kıyamet üç kısımdır: 1- Küçük kıyamet, 2- Orta kıyamet, 3- Büyük kıyamet... Küçük kıyamet: Her bir kişinin (kendi) ölümüdür. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ölen kişinin gerçekten kıyameti kopmuştur." Orta kıyamet: Birinci nefhâ (israfil Aleyhisselâm'm birinci üf-leyişi) ile bütün mahlukatın ölmesidir. Büyük kıyamet: İkinci nefhâ (İsrâfıf Aleyhisselâm'ın ikinci üf-leyişi) cesetlerin haşr edilmesi ve ceza için mahşere sevk edilme¬leridir. MesnevTde buyuruldu: İsrafil, Sûrunu öttürdüğü gün yüz yıllık ölüyü diriltti. Pey¬gamberlerin (a.s.)'ın gönüllerinde öyle nağmeleri var ki, hikmet arayanları ihya eder. Agâh ol! İyi bil ki, İsrafil Aleyhisselâm'ın sûr'a üflemesi gibi evliya ve gönül erlerininde nefesleri hayat ve neşv ü nemaya vesi¬ledir... Fena ve Baka Bakî hayat, ancak nefis ve onun kötü sıfatlarından fena bul¬duktan sonra elde edilir. Kişinin nefs-i emmâre ve kötü vasıflarından kurtulmasının yolu da ihlâs ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmektir. Allah'ın büyük ism-i şerifi olan İafza-i celâlin Allah İsm-i şerifinin) ma¬nâsı tecelli ettiği zaman, vücûd, âlemi izmihlale uğrar, fani olur. Tevhit denizinde istiğrak hâli hâsıl olur. Kişi Tevhit denizine daldı¬ğı zaman, kendisinden her şey kaybolur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin gayri her şey onun nazarında gaiptir... Bu, kişinin suya daldığı zaman (sudan) gayri hiçbir şeyi görmemesi gibidir... Zikir ve gaflet... Şeyh Ebû Yezîd el-Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim, kalbi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gafil olduğu halde, "Allah," derse; bu takdirde o kişinin hasmı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ridir." Hikâye (Bursa Kaplıcaları ve zikir) Hikâye olundu: Sâlihlerden bazıları, bir gece Bursa kaplıcalarına girdi. Havu¬zun üzerine büyük bir tahtın kurulmuş olduğunu gördü. Tahtın üzerinde cinlerin Sultanlarının kızı vardı. Onunla beraber, bu cin taifesinden büyük bir kalabalık vardı. Bu sâlih zât, onlara kaplıca suyunun aslını sordu. (-"Bu kaplıca suyunun aslı nedir?" dedi.) Cinler Sultanının kızı, o sâlih zatı bazı cinlerle beraber kaplı¬ca suyunun kaynağına gönderdi. O sâlih zât, kaplıca sularının kaynağında soğuk su olarak aktığını gördü. Hayretle; -"Halbuki kaplıca suyu çok sıcaktır! Bu soğuk su kaplıca su¬yunun kaynağı nasıl olabilir?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Bizden bir cemaat, her hafta bu suyun (kaynağının) ba¬şında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ismini ve "Hû" ism-İ şerifini okurlar. İşte onun (yani Zikrullah'ın) harareti sebebiyle kaplıcanın suyu sıcak olmaktadır, dediler. Zikrullah'ın Tesiri Gerçekten zikrûllah'm tesîri inkâr edilmez. Hasseten tezkiye ve tasfiye erbabının dilinden olursa, tesîri daha çok olur. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Daima Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrederek, gulyabânîlerin se¬sini yok et! Böylece dünya meyli sana tuzak olmasın. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: "Allah... Başka tapılacak yok... ancak O..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ezelden ilâh idi, ondan başka ilâh yoktu. Yani onunla beraber mahlukatı yokluktan var edecek hiçbir mevcut yoktu. "Celâli hakkı için O, sizi muhakkak toplayacak;" Sizi (ölümden sonra) ikinci kere yokluktan var edecektir. "Kıyamet gününe," Sizi orada bölecek ve fırkalara ayıracaktır. (2/255) Kıyamet Günü İnsanlar Üç Fırkadır Sizi üç fırkaya ayıracak: 1- Cennetlik, 2- Cehennemlik, 3- Meliki muktedirin katında... "Bir fir"ka cennet'te" "Bir fırka saîr'de," Bir firka da; "Sadakat meclisincle, kudretine nihayet olmayan bir şehinşah'in huzur-u kibriyasındaî" "Onda şüphe yok..." Bu menzil ve makamlara dönmede asla şüphe yoktur. "Allah'tan daha doğru sözlü kim olabilir?!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri elbette size; 1 - Dininizin maslahatı, 2- Dünyanızın faydalarını, 3- Âhiretinizi İfsâd eden şeyleri, 4- Ebedî hayatınıza zarar veren şeyleri, 5- İlk dünyevî hayatınızı bozan şeyleri, beyân eder. 6- Sizi hidâyete davet eder, 7- Sizi rezalet ve zilletten kurtarır... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Münafıklar Hakkında Yüce Meali: O halde, siz niye münafıklar hakkında iki fırka oluyorsu¬nuz? Allah, onları kazandıkları vebal yüzünden terslerine dön¬dürdüğü halde, Allah'ın saptırdığını yola getirmek mi istiyorsu¬nuz?! Her kimi Allah saptınrsa, artık sen ona yol bulamazsın.88 Arzu ettiler ki, kendilerinin küfre saptıkları gibi, siz de sa¬pasınız da, beraber olasınız. Onun için, onlar Allah yolunda hic¬ret edinceye kadar içlerinden dost edinmeyin. Yok, aldırmazlar-sa, o vakit bulduğunuz yerde kendilerini tutun ve öldürün. Ve onlardan ne bir dost, ne bir yardımcı edinmeyin.89 Ancak, şöylelerine dokunmayın: Ki, sizinle aralarında mîsak olan bir kavme vâsıl olmuş bulunurlar, yahut ne size harb etmeyi, ne de kendi kavimlerine harb etmeyi havsalalarına sığ-dıramayarak size gelmişlerdir... Eğer, Allah dileseydi bunları üzerinize musallat kılardı da, sizinle harb ederlerdi. 0 halde, sizi bırakıp, bir tarafa çekildikleri ve sizinle harb etmeyip, sulha yattıkları takdirde de, Allah aleyhlerinde size bir yol vermemiş¬tir.90 Diğer bir takımlarını bulacaksınız ki, hem sizden emin ol¬mak, hem de kavimlerinden emin kalmak isterler. Fitneye sevk edildikçe de, döner döner içine atılırlar. Eğer, bunlar sizden çe¬kinmezler ve sulha yatıp taarruzdan ellerini çekmezlerse, kendi¬lerini bulduğunuz yerde yakalayın ve öldürün. İşte bunlar aley¬hinde, size açık bir ferman verdik.91 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: ili "0 halde, size ne oluyor?" Ey müminler... Bundan murad müminlerin bazılardır."ne," kavl-i şerifi mübtedâdır. "sizin için." kavl-i şerifi de onun haberidir. İstifham nehiy ve inkâr içindir. "Münafıklar hakkında," Haberin kendisine taalluk ettiği şeye taalluk etmektedir. Yani münafıklar hakkında, işleri ve durumları ile ilgili olarak size ne oldu ki? "İki fırka (oldunuz)" "iki bölük” iki firka" demektir. ("sizin için," kavi-İ şerifinde buiunan mecrûr zamirinden hâldir. Bundan murâd, muhatapların, münafıkların işleri hakkında sahih (ve ciddî) sebeplerinin olduğunu inkâr etmektir. Onların küfürieriyle ilgili sözün kesin olduğunun vucubunu beyân etmek¬tir. Onları bütün hükümlerde küfürle hicret edenlerin yerine koymaktır. Sebeb-i Nüzul (Nisa, 90) Bu (âyet-i kerimenin sebebi nüzulü) şudur: Münafıklardan bazıları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gele¬rek. Medine-i Mürievvere'nin havasının kötü olmasından (şikâyet ederek) bâdiyeye (çöle) çıkmak için izin istediler. Medine-i Mü-nevvere'den çıktılar. Pek geçmeden müşriklerden bir kaafile gör¬düler. Müşriklere katılıp Mekke'ye gittiler. Münafıkların bu hareketleri üzerine Müslümanlar kendi ara¬larında ihtilaf ettiler. Bazıları, "onlar kâfir oldular," dediler, bazıları da, "onlar Müslümandırlar," dediler. İşte bu hâdise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Allah Münafıkları Tersine Çevirdi "Allah, onları terslerine döndürdüğü halde," "Münafıklar" kelimesinden hâldir. Yani, Halbuki Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları küfre geri çevirdi, demektir. Onların hükmü; 1- Zillet, 2- Aşağılanma, 3- Perişanlık 4- Esaret, 5- Ve Öldürülmeleridir. Erkâs "erkâs," reddetmek (geri çevirmek) ve dönmektir. Meselâ, "Ben şeyi çevirdim ve o da döndü," deni¬lir. İki lügati (manası) vardır: 1- tfaaj "Ben onu reddettim (geri çevirdim.)" 2- "Onun sonunu başının üzerine döndür¬düm," demektir. Münafıkların Geri Çevrilmeleri (Bütün bunlar ne sebebiyledir?) "Kazandıkları vebal yüzünden..." Bunun sebebi, onların; Mürtet olmaları (İslâm dininden çıkmaları). Müşriklere katılmaları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hile ve tuzak kurmalarındandir.... Allah'ın Saptırdığı... "Siz istiyor musunuz?! Müşriklere katılan münafıkların imânlarını söyleyip iddia e-den ey muhlisler! "Allah'ın saptırdığını yola getirmek (mi istiyorsunuz)"?! Onları mühtedî (hidâyete ermiş) kişilerden mi kılmak istiyorsunuz? Bu kavl-i şerifte onların bu zanlarına bir kınama vardır. Ve yine bu kavl-i şerifte, AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin saptırdığı kişiye hidâyet vermenin muhal olduğunu ve onların muhal ile edâ et¬meye çalıştıklarını bildirmektedir. Bu şundandır; onların (Mekke'ye gelip müşriklere katılan münafıkların) imandan ve İslâm'dan uzak oldukları halde; (kendi¬lerinin) imanlarına hükmetmek ve onların hidâyet üzere olduğunu iddia etmek; onların hidâyeti için çalışmak ve o yönde irâde beyân etmektir. "Her kimi Allah saptırırsa." Allah kimin içinde dalâleti yaratırsa, bu kişi, kim olursa olsun; "Artık sen ona yol bulamazsın”, Onu hidâyete erdirmeniz şöyle dursun, ona yollardan hiçbir yol bulamazsınız. Bu hitab, muhataplardan her birinedir. Her yol üzere, onlara tafsil yolu üzere hiçbir hidâyet yolunun olmadığına şâmil olduğu¬nu duyurmak içindir. Cümle, bjJuJt "Siz istiyor musunuz?! Kav şerifin veya "hidâyete erdirir, "fiilinin failinden hâldir. Rabitise vav harfidir. "Arzu ettiler ki siz de sapasınız," Bu kavl-i şerif, münafıkların, 1- Hilelerini, 2- Hıyanetlerini, 3- Küfürde devam ettiklerini, 4- İslâm'a mâni olmaya çalıştıklarını, 5- Başkalarını da saptırmak suretiyle hakka engel oldukla¬rını, 6- Küfürlerinin eserini... 7- Onların kendi nefislerinde sapıttıklarını açıklamaktadır... *jJ "Kelimesi," masdariyet içindir. Onun için cevâbı yoktur. Yani münafıklar, sizin küfre girmenizi temenni ettiler, demektir. (Ne gibi?) "(Kendilerinin) küfre saptıkları gibi Mahzûf bir mastarın sıfatı olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. Yani,"Küfürleri misâli bir küfürle küf¬retmenizi temenni ettiler," demektir. li kelimesi masdariyet içindir."Beraber olasınız (onlarla müsâvî olasınız,)" "inkâr edesiniz" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Takdiri şöyledir: Onlar sizin küfrünüzü temenni ettiler, siz küfre girip da¬lâlet ve sapıklıkta kendilerine müsâvî (eşit) olmanızı istediler, de¬mektir. Başkasının Küfrünü Arzulayan Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaret vardır: Kim, başkasının küfrünü isterse, o kişinin (kendisinin haki¬katte) bâtınında (iç âleminde) küfürde olduğunun emaresi ve belirtisidir... Her ne kadar İslâm dinini izhâr etse ve Müslüman olduğunu söylese bile... Çünkü bu kişi, aralarında bulunan itikadın müsavi olmasını (ve eşitliğini) istemektedir. (Kendisi açıkça küfrünü beyân etmese ve böyle bir şeyi kabul etmese bile zımnen bunu arzulamaktadır.) Bu insanın hususiyetindendir. İnsanlar, bütün insanların, kendi mezhebi, itikadı ve dini üzere olmasını sever ve isterler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Küfre rızâ küfürdür." Münafıkları Dost Edinmeyin "Onların içlerinden dost edinmeyin." Münafıkların hâli, bu zikredilen olduğu ve sizin küfre girme¬nizi arzu ettikleri halde onları dost edinmeyin. "Allah yolunda hicret edinceye kadar." Onlar, iman edinceye kadar... imanlarının gereği olarak Al¬lah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretleri için hicret edinceye kadar onların içinden dost edinmeyin. Hicretleri dünya maksatlarından herhan¬gi bir maksat için olmamalıdır... . "Allah yolu," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin girmeyi em¬rettiği yoldur. Mürtedlerin Cezası i "Yok, aldırmazlarsa," Yani iman etmek ve İmanlarının sahih ve müstakîm oldu¬ğunu hicret etmekle izhâr etmekten yüz çevirirlerse; "Kendilerini tutun," Kendilerini tutmaya gücünüz yettiği zaman, İslâm dininden çıkıp müşriklere katılan ve Mürted olan münafıkları tutun... ve bulduğunuz yerde onları öldürün" Hıll ve Haremce ...(2/256) Muhakkak' ki onlar hakkında verilen hüküm, esaret ve öldürülme bakımından bütün müşrikle¬rin hükmüdür. rwa; "Ve onlardan ne bir dost, ne bir yardımcı edinmeyin." Müşriklere katılan münafıklardan tam bir kaçışla uzaklasın. Onlardan ne bir dostluğu ve ne de bir yardımı ebediyen kabul etmeyin. Tasavvufî Manâ Bu âyet-i kerimede, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yürüyen tale¬be (ve murid) erbabına işaret vardır. Çünkü onlar, dünya ehlini dost ve ahbap edinmekten ve onlara karışmaktan nehiy olundu¬lar. Tâ ki, dünya ehli içinde bulunduğu; Hırs, Şehvet, ve Dünya sevgisini terk edip, Hakkı talep etme konusunda kendilerine muvafakat edinceye kadar... Yine bu âyet-i kerime'de Allah'a yürüyen maneviyat talebe¬lerine; 1 - Onlara (yani dünya ehline) vaaz etmeleri, 2- Vaazlarında beiîğ olmaları, 3- Onları öldürmeleri yani onların nefs-i emmârelerini. 4- Ve nefs-i emmârelerinin kendilerine galip olan sıfatlarını gördükleri gibi öldürmekle emir olundular... Sözleşmelere Riâyet Edin "Ancak, şöylelerine dokunmayın: Ki, sizinle aralarında mîsak (andlaşma) olan bir kavme vâsıl olmuş bulunurlar/1 Bu istisna, "Yok, aldırmazlarsa, o vakit, bulduğunuz yerde kendilerini tutun ve öldürün." Kavl-i şerifinden istisnadır. Yani sizinle savaş¬mayacaklarına dair sizinle ahitleşen (sözleşme yapan) kavme ilhak edenler hariç, demektir. Bunlar, "Eşlem" kabilesine mensup olan¬lardır... Hilâl Bin Umeyr Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Mekke'ye gitmek üzere yola çıktığında, Hilâl bin Umeyr el-Eslemî ile; "Kendisine yardım et¬memesi ve kendisinin aleyhinde hiçbir kimseye yardım etmemesi; Hilâl'a vasıl olan ve ona iltica edenlere de Hilâl'a tanınan haklar olduğu" üzere bir andlaşma yaptı. "Veya size geldiler." "Sıla" (yani yukarıda geçen "onlar ki" ismi mevsûlun sı¬lası) üzerine atıftır. Sizinle ve kavimleriyle savaşmaktan el çekmiş bir halde size gelenler, demektir. Kendilerini "tutmak ve öldürmek" ten istisna emredilenler iki fırkadır. Birisi, savaşmayı terk edip; Müslümanlarla sözleşmesi olan kavme katılanlar. Diğeri de, müminlere gelip, iki fırka (Müs¬lüman ve kendi kavimleri olan müşrikler) ile savaşmaktan kaçınan kişidir. (Ne olduğu halde size geldiler) "Göğüsleri sıkılarak (havsalalarına siğdıramayarak.)" (tahkik ) kelimesinin izmârı ile hâldir. "Muhakkak göğüsleri (Kalbleri) sıkıldı," demektir. "kelimesi" iki fetha ile sıkıntı, darlık ve kabz olmak manasınadır. "Sizinle harb etmeyi," Kavimleriyle beraber olup sizinle savaşmaktan canları sıkıldı. "Veya kendi kavimlerine harb etmeyi," Sizinle beraber olup, kendi kavimleriyle savaşmayı demektir. Savaşmaktan yürekleri sıkılarak gelip sığınanlardan murad, Benî Müdlic kabilesidir. Benî Müdlic kabilesi, Müslümanlarla sa¬vaşmamak üzere, andlaşma yapmışlardı ve aynı zamanda Müşrik¬lerle de onlarla savaşmamak üzere andlaşma yapmışlardı. Sizinle kendilerinin arasında bulunan ahitten dolayı sizinle savaşmaktan gönülleri daralır ve canlan sıkılır. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kalblerine korku saldı. Kendi kavimleriyle (müşriklerle) savaşmaktan da yürekleri sıkılıyordu. Çünkü onların dinleri üzereydiler. Bir Kavme Katılan.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu mürtedleri, müminlerle araların¬da ahid bulunan bir kavme ilhak ettiklerinde öldürmeyi yasakladı. Çünkü kim ahid sahibi bir kavme katılırsa, o kişi için de onların kanlan hakkında olan hüküm vardır. Musallat... "Eğer, Allah dileseydi bunları musallat kılardı," Benî Müdlic kabilesini musallat kılardı. (Kimin üzerine) "Sizin üzerinize," Yani, 1- Onların kalblerini kuvvetlendirmek, 2- Onların göğüslerini yaymak, 3- Gönüüerindeki sıkıntıyı yok etmek, 4- Ve onlardan korkuyu gidermekle... Keşşafta buyuruldu: Sual: Eğer sen, "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirleri, mümin¬lerin başına musallat kılması nasıl caiz olur?" diyecek olursan; Cevap: Derim ki: Onları Müslümanlarla savaşmaktan alıko¬yan ve kendilerine kâfi gelen şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kalblerine koyduğu korku olduğuna göre; eğer Allâhü Teâla haz¬retleri, Müslümanları sıkıntıda kılmaktan bir maslahat görürse ve benzeri şeylerden dolayı onları korkutmaz, onların kalbine koy¬muş olduğu korkuyu söker, alır. İşte bu durumda onlar da Müs¬lümanlara musallat olmuş ve Müslümanlarla savaşanlar olmuş olurlar. Artık Müslümanlarla savaşmaktan geri kalmazlar. İşte taslît (musallat kılmanın) manâsı budur. "Sizinle harb ederlerdi." Bunun akebinde... Sizinle savaşmaktan el çekmezlerdi. Cümlenin başında ki iâm (d) harfi, tekrar olmak üzere, "eğer" kelimesinin cevâbı içindir. Savaşmayanlara Karışılmaz "O halde, sizi bırakıp, bir tarafa çekildikleri ve sizinle harb etmeyip..." Size saldırmaktan bir tarafa çekildiler. Onların bu hareketle¬rinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîet ve dilemesiyle meydana geldiğini bilmenizle beraber... "Ve size sulh teklif ettikleri takdirde," Size boyun eğip teslîm olup barış teklif ettikleri zaman, "Allah aleyhlerinde size bir yol vermemiştir." Onları, esir etmek veya öldürme yoktur. Çünkü onların, 1- Sizinle savaşmamaları... (Size yardım için) her ne kadar kendi kavimleriyle (müşriklerle) de savaşmasalar bile... 2- Size barış teklifinde bulunduklarında ve her ne kadar siz kendilerine hakları hakkında kâfi ahid vermeseniz bile... 3- Size saldırmaları olmadıkça, siz de kendilerine ilişmeyin... Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime, "kıtal âyeti" ile nesh olunmuştur, dediler. Kitâl âyeti, "O haram olan aylar çıktı mı, artık öbür müşrikleri nerede bulursanız öldürün, yakalayın, hapsedin ve onlar için bütün geçit başlarını tutun. Eğer tövbe ederler ve namaz kılıp, zekâtı verirler¬se, sebillerini tahliye edin(yollarını açın). Çünkü Allah gafûr-rahîm'dir." Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimenin hükmü mensûh değildir. Zira biz bu â-yet-i kerimeyi kendileriyle muahede (ve barış sözleşmesi) yapılan kişilere hamlettiğimiz zaman bu vasfi itibariyle, âyet-i kerimenin mensûh olduğunu (hükmümün kalktığını) söylemek nasıl müm¬kün olur? Savaş ve Barış Haddâdî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: Kâfirlerle barışmak (ve i'lâ-i kelimetillah uğruna savaşmayı terk etmek)... Kâfirlerden birini "cizye" siz olarak küfürlerinin üzerine terk etmek (ve kendilerine İslâm'ı ulaştırmamak) caiz değildir.... (Bu durum) Müslümanların kâfirlerle savaşmaya kuv¬vetleri olduğu zamandır... Ama Müslümanlar, kâfirlerle savaşmaktan aciz düştükleri zaman, kendi canlarından veya zürriyetleri (nesilleri) hakkında korktukları zaman ise, kâfirlerin kendilerine verecekleri cizyesiz olarak kâfirlerle barış yapmak caiz olur. Çünkü Müslümanların kâfirlerle barış yapmamalarının sebebi, Müslümanların kuvvetli olmalarına bağlıydı. Sebep ortadan kalktığı zaman, yasak da kalkmış olur... Ahitlerini Bozanlar... "Bulacaksınız," Bir kavmi, "Diğer bir takımlarını... sizden emin olmak isterler," Size sulhu izhâr ederler. (2/257) Tevhit kelimesi sebebiyle sizden emin olmak isterler. Ve onu size izhâr ederler. "Ve kendi kavimlerinden emin kalmak (ister¬ler bulacaksınız)" Gizli küfürleri sebebiyle kendi kavimlerinden de emin olmak isterler. Bu (iki yüzlülük yapıp, Müslümanlara geldiklerinde tevhidi izhâr eden ve müşriklerle baş başa kaldıklarında da gizli küfürlerini ortaya koyanlar), 1- Beni Esed kabilesi, 2- BeniGatafânkabilesidir... Bu iki kabile Medine-i Münevvere'ye geldiklerinde Müslüman olduklarını söylediler. Müslümanlardan emin olmak için ahid yaptılar. Kendi kabilelerine döndüklerinde ise kâfir oldular. Ahitlerini bozdular. Kavimlerinin (müşriklerin savaşmalarından) emin olmak için yine küfürlerini izhâr ettiler. "Onlar fitneye sevk edildikçe," Kendi kavimleri (müşrikler) tarafından Müslümanlarla sa¬vaşmaya çağırıldıkça; "Döner döner içine atılırlar." Ona dönerler, size karşı savaşmayı kabul ederler. Bu dönek¬liğin en çirkini, en pisi ve rezilidir. Bunlar, bunun için de (bu du¬rumlarında) düşmanların en şerlilerinden daha şerli olurlar. "Eğer, bunlar sizden çekinmezler." Herhangi bir şekilde size saldırmaktan çekinmekle çekinmezlerse, "Ve size sulh (ve barış) teklifinde de bulunmazlarsa" Yani, "eğer size sulh, barış ve ahitleşme teklifinde bulunmazlar!" Bilakis size saldırırlarsa; "Ve taarruzdan ellerini çekmezlerse," Ellerini sizinle savaşmaktan çekmezlerse; "Kendilerini bulduğunuz yerde yakalayın ve öldürün." Sizden onları öldürmeye imkân (zaman ve zemin müsait) olduğunda onları öldürün. "İşte bunlar," Bu sayılan çirkin sıfatlara sahip olanlar. (Yani: 1- Size gelip Müslüman olduklarını söyledikleri halde kâfirle¬re gidip küfürlerini izhâr edenler, 2- Sizinle savaşmaya can atanlar, 3- Sizinle savaşmaktan geri kalmayanlar, 4- Size barış teklifinde bulunmayanlar, 5- Sizden el çekmeyenler, 6- Müslümanları öldürenler...) "İşte bunlar aleyhinde, size açık bir ferman verdik." Onları öldürmek ve esir etmek için, onlara saldırmakta sizin için açık bir hüccet ve sebep kılındı. (Onların öldürülmelerinin ve esir edilmelerinin caiz olması), onların; 1 - Düşmanlıklarını izhâr etmeleri, 2- Küfür hâllerinin ortaya çıkması, 3- Sözlerinde durmamaları, 4- Ahitlerini bozmaları, 5- Ve ehl-i İslâm'a zarar verdikleri içindir... Tasavvufî Manâlar Birinci âyet-i kerimede yani, "O halde, siz niye münafıklar hakkında iki fırka oluyorsunuz? Allah, onları kazandıkları vebal yüzünden terslerine döndürdüğü halde, Allah'ın saptırdığını yola getirmek mi istiyorsunuz?! Her kimi Allah saptrırsa, artık sen ona yol bulamazsın." Kavl-i şerifinde, münafıkların ayrılmaları ve sapıtmaları hak¬kında vaki olan ihtilâf; 1 - Acaba bu münafıkların kendi nefislerinde olan bir iş miy¬di? 2- Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında vaki olan, kaza ve kaderinin tecellisi miydi? (Müslümanların münafıklar hakkındaki ihtilafı bu iki konudaydı.) Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "0 halde, siz niye münafıklar hakkında iki fırka oluyorsunuz?" Siz iki fırka oluverdiniz. Fırkanın biri, münafıkların şirke dönmeleri kendilerinden va¬ki oldu, diyor. Diğer fırka da, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaza ve kaderinden oldu, diyorlar. "Halbuki Allah, onları kazandıkları vebal yüzünden terslerine döndürdü." Yani onların nifakları sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kaderiyle ters çevirdi ve kazası ile de onları Müslümanları bırakıp, müşriklere katılmaya döndürdü. Lakin bütün bunlar, münafıkla¬rın, kalbierinde yeşeren nifakın kesbi (kazandıkları ve yaptıkları amelleri) vasıtasıyla oldu. Bu,Hem helak olan beyyine'den helak olsun içindir... Buna şöyle bir misâl verilebilir: Kader, ressamın bir şeyin şeklini tasavvur edip zihninde takdîr etmesi gibidir. Kaza, nakkaşın (ressamın zihninde tasav¬vur edip takdir ettiği) o sureti talebesi için kalıba döküp resmetmesidir. Kesb, talebenin üstadının resmine tabi olarak o suretin üzerine boya koyması ve onu boyamasıdır. İhtiyarı (kendi seçim ve arzusu) ise, talebe kendi istek ve ar¬zusuyla hocasının çizmiş olduğu resmin dışına çıkmamasıdır. Kul da böyledir. Kul kendi ihtiyarı (seçim ve arzusuyla) kaza ve kaderin dışına çıkması mümkün değildir. Lakin ikisinin arasın¬da tereddüt etmektedir. Bu misâl ve te'vili te'yid eden şu kavl-i şeriftir: "Savaş edin onlara ki, Allah sizin elerinizle kendilerine azap etsin." Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Sabret, sabrın da ancak Allah'ın inayetiyledir..." Bu bazen işin yakın sebebe nisbet edilmesi ve bazen de u- zak sebebe nispet edilmesine misâldir. Yakın sebeb, onların; "Kılıç falancanın elini kesti," demeleridir. Uzak sebeb ise onların; "Emîr falancının elini kesti," demeleridir. Bunun benzeri şu âyet-i kerimelerdir "De ki: 'Size müvekkil kılınmış olan melek'ul-mevt canınızı alacak..." Başka bir yerde de; "Allah alır o canlan öldükleri zaman." Bu konuda İbni Nebâte buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, emrini kaza edip hükmettiği zaman; sen onun kazasına gerçekten sebepsin!!! Bu kazıyyeye göre eğer kul asla bir amelinin olmadığına inanırsa; o kişi gerçekten inatçı olup inkâr etmiştir. Ve kim de kendi amelinin yaratıcısı olduğuna inanırsa; o kişi de gerçekten şirke girmiştir. Kulun ihtiyarı cebr ile kader arasındadır. Çünkü fiilin evveli ve sonu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinedir. Kul ise mecburiyetin iki tarafı arasında olup, "ihtiyar" edip seçmeye mecburdur. Cid¬den bunu iyi anla! Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Kaza ve Kader (Kaza ve kader konusunda bütün mezheplerin özü olarak üç mezhep zikredilecektir: 1- Cebriyye, 2- Kaderiyye, 3- Ehl-i sünnet ve'1-Cemaat... Cebriyye Mezhebi Bil ki, "Cebriye mezhebi" Kulun hiçbir fiili ve ihtiyarının (seçmesinin) olmadığına inandılar, insanın hareketlerini, câmidâtm (cansız varlıkların) hareketi menzilesine indirdiler. Kaderiyye Mezhebi "Kaderiye mezhebi" de kulun fiilinin hâliki (yaratıcısı) ol¬duğuna inandılar. Küfür ve ma'siyeti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin takdiriyle görmezler. Ehl-i Sünnet Ve'l-Cemaat Mezhebi "Ehl-i sünnet ve'l-Cemaat mezhebi" ise, cebr-i mutavas¬sıttır ... Cebr-i mutavassıt, kul için kesb ispat etmek Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için ise yaratmayı ispat etmektir. Cebr Amma fiillerde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden eserlerin müşahede edilmesi; mükâşefe ehlinin de üzerinde oldukları görüşte olduğu gibi... Bu cebr kabilinden değildir ... (2/258) İrâdemiz Olmasaydı... Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: "Okun atılışı mâna cihetinden bizden değildir. Biz yayız; oku atan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Bu sözler cebir değildir. Bunlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Cebbar ismi şerifinin tecellisi ve manâsıdır. Onu zikretmeyi sana söylemektir. Aczimiz, mecburiyetimizin işaretidir. Mahcup oluşumuz da irâdemize delildir. Eğer irâdemiz yoksa bu üzülme ve utanma niçin!? Adam Öldürmek Yüce Meali: Bir mü'minin, bir mümini öldürmesi olamaz; meğer ki ha¬ta ola... Ve kim bir mü'mini hatârâ öldürürse, mümin bir esir âzâd etmesi ve ölenin vârislerine teslim edilecek bir diyet ver¬mesi lâzım gelir; meğer ki, vârisler tasadduk edeler. Eğer öldü¬rülen -kendi mü'min olmakla beraber- size düşman bir kavim¬den ise, o zaman, öldürenin mü'min bir esir âzad etmesi lâzım gelir. Ve eğer, kendileriyle aranızda bir mîsak (anlaşma) bulu¬nan bir kavimden İse, o zaman, vârislerine teslim edilecek bir diyet vermek ve mü'min bir esir âzâd etmek lâzım gelir. Bunla¬ra gücü yetmeyen de -Allah tarafından tevbesinin kabulü için, ardı ardına iki ay oruç tutmak lâzım gelir. Allah alîm, hakîm bulunuyor. Her kim de, bir mümini müteammiden (kasten) öldürür¬se, artık onun cezası cehennemde hulûddur. Allah ona gadab etmiş, lanet etmiş, azîm bir azap hazırlamıştır. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Mü'min Mü'mini Öldürmez "Bir mü'min için olmaz." Mü'min için sahih olmaz ve mü'minin haline layık değildir. (Ne olmaz?) "Bir mü'mini öldürmesi," Haksız yere öldürmesi olmaz. Muhakkak ki iman, mü'mini bundan meneder. "Meğer ki hata ola..." Hallerin hiçbir halinde mü'mini öldürmek mü'min kişinin iş¬lerinden değildir; ancak hatâ hali hariç... Çünkü bazen insandan hata vaki olur. (Bu durum:) Hatâ'dan külliyen sakınmak beşeriye¬tin takatinin altına girmediği içindir... Çünkü mü'mine hatanın helâl olması gerekir. Zira ondan çok hatâ ânz olur. Hatâ Nedir? 1- Hatâ fiili işlerken kendisine kasdi yakın etmeyen, 2- Kendisinden bir maksad güdülmeyen, 3- Veya bir şahsı kasdetmeyen, 4- Veya çoğu kere kendisiyle bir ruhun gitmesi kasd edil- 5- Ya da kendisiyle bir can almaya niyetlenmez. 6- Yahut kendisiyle zarar vermeye kasdettiği şeylerdir... Bir kişinin Müslüman olduğunu bilmeyerek, Müslüman bir kişiyi kâfirlerin saffına atmak gibi... Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Ayyaş bin Ebî Rebîa (r.a.), Anne tarafından Ebû Cehilin kar¬deşidir. Bu zât Müslüman oldu ve kavminin korkusundan Medine-i münevvereye hicret etti. Bu hicret, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin Medineye hicretlerinden önce idi. Annesi, Ayyaş (r.a.) gelince¬ye kadar; yememeye, içmemeye tavanı olan {ev gibi yerelere) girmemeye, yemin etti. Ebû Cehil beraberinde Haris bin Zeyd bin Ebî Uneyse ile be¬raber (Ayyaş r.a. bulup annesine getirmek için) yola çıktılar. Ayyaş (r.a.)'a vardılar. O utumdaydı yani dağdaydı. Ebû Cehil onu kan¬dırmak için, (Ayyaş r.a.'ın bulunduğu yerin) zirvesine çıktı. Ve ona: -"Muhammed sizi sila-i rahm yapmaya teşvik etmiyor mu? Geri dön ve annene iyilik yapî Seni hiçbir şey üzerine zorlamamak; seninle ve dininin arasına girmemek, senin bizim üzerimizde ah¬din ve hakkın olsun'...." Ayyaş (r.a.) indi. Onlarla beraber. Medineden uzaklaştıkla¬rında, Ebû Cehil ile Haris bin Zeyd, Ayyaş (r.a.)'m iki elini sımsıkı arkasından bir dağa (kayaya) bağladılar. Her biri Ayyaş (r.a.)'a tam yüz sopa vurdular. Ayyaş (r.a.), Haris'e, (Ebû Cehili kasd ede¬rek;) -"Bu benim kardeşimdir. Ey Haris sen kimsin? Hangi hakla bana sopa vuruyorsun? Allah için üzerimde bir borç olsun ki, ten¬hâ yerde gördüğümde mutlaka seni öldüreceğim...!" dedi. Sonra Ayyaş (r.a.)'ı götürüp annesine teslim ettiler. Bunun üzerine annesi; Ayyaş (r.a.) eski dinine dönünceye kadar ellerini çözmeyeceğine dair yemin etti. Bu zorlamaların karşısında, Ayyaş (r.a.) kalbi iman ile mutmain olduğu halde, sadece diliyle dinin¬den döndüğünü söyledi.... Ayyaş (r.a), bundan sonra yine hicret etti. Gün geldi, Haris de Müslüman oldu. Hicret etti. Ayyaş (r.a.). Haris (r.a.)'a Küba sırtlarında, tenhâ bir halde rastladı. Üzerine çullandı ve onu öl¬dürdü. Sonra Ayyaş (r.a.)'a Haris (r.a.)'ın Müslüman olduğu haberi geldi. Yaptığı işe çok üzüldü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi: -"Onu (Haris bin Zeydi) öldürdüm; ama Müslüman olduğunu bilmiyordum," dedi. Bu hadise üzerine şu kavl-i şerif nazil oldu: "Ve kim bir mü'mini hatârâ öldürürse," İster küçük veya ister büyük olsun… es'râzâd etmesi," Ona bir canlı (esiri) azâd etmek vâcibtir. Burada canlı esir, "boyun" kelimesiyle tabir edildi; bazen de,"baş" kelimesiyle tabir edildiği gibi... "Mü'min," İslâm'a girdiği ve Müslüman olduğuna hükmedilen köle... Bu ister kendisinde imanın furû'u ve semereleri (meyve ve izleri) tahakkuk etsin; (meselâ) o kölenin namaz kılması ve oruç tutma¬sıyla ve isterse de imanın eserleri kendisinde tahakkuk edip gö¬rülmesin... İkisi de eşittir... Küçük, büyük, kadın ve erkek bütün ehli iman y "Mü'min," kelimesinin içine girer. Köle Azâd Etmek Bu hürriyete kavuşturmak, (hatâen adam öldürmenin) keffâretidir. Bu keffâret Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkıdır. Zira mü'min olarak öldürülen kişinin üzerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin "ibadete devam etme hakkı" vardır. Köle olan kişi, ibâdete devam edemez. Hatâen mü'mini öldüren bir mü'min, öldürdüğü kişinin yerine ikâme olması için mü'min bir köle azad eder. O köle öldürülen mü'minin yerine ibâdetlere devam eder... Diyet "Ve ölenin vârislerine teslim edilecek bir diyet vermesi lâzım gelir." Varislerine verilmek üzere bir diyet... Varisler de, maktulün borçlarının ödenmesi ve vasiyetlerinin getirilmesinden sonra (o diyeti) diğer miraslar gibi aralarında taksîm ederler. Eğer varisleri kalmazsa, onun diyeti "beytü'l-mâr'indir. Müslümanlara değildir. Müslümanlar, varislerin makamına geçmezler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Ben varisim, varisi olmayanlar için (Ben varisi olmayanın varisiyim)..." "Meğer ki, vârisler tasadduk edeler." Maktulün ehli (varisleri) diyeti tasadduk ederlerse hariç... Affetmeye teşvik etmek için affetmeye sadaka adı verildi. Ve af¬fetmenin faziletini tenbih içindir. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Câbir bin Abdullah (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Her iyilik sadakadır." Bu “teslim edilecek bir diyet," kavl-i şerifinin yanında bulunan veya teslim olunmuş," bir mukaddere taalluk etmektedir. Yani diyet vâcib olur ve o diyeti sahibine teslim eder; ancak varislerinin kendisine tasadduk etme vakitleri hariç... Çünkü diyet varislerin hakkıdır. Varisler, köle azâd etmenin hilâfına (tersine) diyeti iskât edip düşürebilirler. Köle azâd etmek ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkıdır. Maktulün velilerinin affetmesi ve iskâtı ile köle azad etmek sakıt olmaz. Diyet Nedir? Bil ki muhakkak diyet,"Kaatil maktule diyet verdi," sözünden masdardır. Kaatil, maktulün velisine mâl verdiği zaman (böyle denir.) Bu da nefsin (canın-kanın) bedelidir. İşte bu mala diyet denir. Masdann isimiendirilmesiyle böyle denir. ( diyet) kelimesinin sonundaki te harfi, evvelinde olup mahzûf olan vav'dan bedeldir, (jl*j apj vaat etti, fiilin masdan olan) kelimesinde olduğu gibi... Diyetin Miktarı? O yani hatâen adam öldürmenin diyeti; 1- Altından bin (1000) dinar, 2- Gümüşten Onbin (10 000) dinardır . Akile Kimlerdir? Hatâen adam öldürmede diyet, bütün akilenin üzerinedir. (2/259) Âkile şunlardır: 1- Kardeşler, 2- Kardeşlerin oğullan, 3- Amacalar, 4- Amcaların oğulları, Bunlar, diyeti kendi aralarında toplar ve maktulün velilerine teslim ederler. Bu durumda kaatil, âkileden biri olmuş olur. Âkileden her birinin verdiği kadar kaatil de verir. Çünkü fail (kaatil) onun kendisidir. Yoksa onu çıkarmanın ve ondan başkasını muaheze etmenin bir manâsı olmaz. Bu sebepten dolayı diyete "akl" denildi. Çünkü diyet kanları önler, yani kanın dökülmesine (kan davalarının çıkıp insanların birbirlerini öldürmesine) mani olur. Çünkü insan, diyetin varlığını, kati sebebiyle mülâhaza eder. Ve böylece kan dökmekten kaçınır. Eğer bir kişinin âkilesi yoksa, onun diyeti, üç yıl'da beytü'l-mâl'den verilir. Eğer beytü'l-mâlde de (mal) yoksa, kaatilin kendi malından ödenir... Mümin Öldürülürse... "Ve eğer olursa," Maktul olursa, (Kimden?) "Size düşman bir kavimden ise," Sizinle savaşan kâfir bir kavimden ise, "Kendi mü'min olmakla beraber," Kaatil onun mü'min olduğunu bilmiyorsa; çünkü maktul kavminin içinde Müslüman olmakla beraber, kavminin arasında¬dır, "Darü'I-İsİâm"a hicret etmekle kavminden (müşriklerden) ayrılmadı. Veya mühim işlerden önemli bir şey için onlardan ayrıl¬dıktan sonra Müslüman olduğu için kaatil onun Müslüman oldu¬ğunu bilmeyerek bir mü'mini öldürürse... "O zaman, öldürenin mü'min bir esir âzad etmesi lâzım gelir." Onun kaatilinin üzerine keffâret vardır. Diyet değil... Çünkü öldürülen mü'minle kavminin arasında veraset yoktur. Çünkü onun kavmi Müslümanlarla savaşan kâfirlerdir... Anlaşmalı Kavmin İçinden Olursa "Ve eğer olursa," Maktul mü'min olursa, (kimden?) *öt "Bir kavimden," Kafir bir kavimden olursa... "Ve eğer, kendileriyle aranızda bir mîsak bulunan..." Muvakkat (geçici) veya müebbed (ebedî) bir ahid bulunan... "O zaman bir diyet/1 O kişinin kaatilinin üzerine diyet vâcibtir... "Vârislerine teslim edilecek," Eğer İslâm ehlinden varisleri varsa... "Ve mü'min bir esir âzâd etmek lâzım gelir." Diğer Müslümanların hükmü böyle olduğu gibi... Kölelik Kalktığı Zaman 3 "Kim ki bulamazsa (bunlara gücü yetmeyen de,)" Azâd etmek için köle bulamazsa... Ve köleye kavuşturacak imkânı olmazsa... Köle azâd etmesi en uygun ve elverişli hâl, kişi¬nin; 1- Kendi nafakasından, 2- Ailesinin nafakasından, 3- Bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kişilerin nafakasından, 4- Meskeninden, 5- Ve diğer zarurî ihtiyaçlarından fazla imkânından köle azad etmesidir. (Bunları bulamayan ne yapmalıdır?) "Oruç tutmak lâzım gelir." Ona vacip olan oruç tutmaktır; "Ardı ardına iki ay," Tetâbu' (orucun ard arda) tutulmasının vâcib olması; oruç ile keffâret olunduğuna delâlet eder. Bu keffâret orucunu tutan kişi, iki ayın içinde herhangi bir gün iftar etse (oruç tutmazsa) veya başka bir oruca niyet etse; keffâret orucuna yeniden başla¬ması kendisinin üzerine vacip olur. Ancak iftar etmesi (oruç tut¬mayıp yemesi) hayız, nifâs ve ikisinin benzeri insanların kendisin¬den kaçmalarının mümkün olmayan bir şey olursa, müstesna... Çünkü hayız ve nifâs gibi hallerle tetâbu' (ard arda oruç tutmak) kesilmiş olmaz. Kati Keffâreti Fakirlere yemek yedirmek, bu keffârette meşru değildir. Yemek yedirmenin meşru olmayışı, vacip olan şeyin hepsinin zikredilen şeyler olduğuna dâlelet eden fe harfinin delâletiy-ledir. Ve hemde, re'y (kulun kendi görüşüyle) bedelin isbâtı caiz değildir. Bedelin isbâtında elbette nassın {Kur'ân-i kerim ve ha-dis-i şeriflerin) bulunması gerekir. Tevbe Etmelidir "Tevbe," Olan tevbe, (kimden?) "Allah tarafından," Mefûl-ü leh, olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. Yani 'bunu tevbe için size meşru kıldı. Yani tevbenin kabulü için meşru etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir kişiye tevbe etmesi, onun tevbesini kabul ettiği zamandır... Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: "Hatâen adam öldürmek, günah de¬ğildir. Tevbe etmenin manâsı nedir?" Cevâb: Derim ki: Hatâ yoluyla adam öldürmek, bir çeşit tak-sîrdir. Çünkü işin zahiri, eğer tevbe ihtiyaten tebliğ edilmiş olsay¬dı, bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sadır olmazdı. "Allah tarafından tevbesinin kabulü için," kavl-i şerifi, hata yoluyla adam öldüren kişinin ihtiyatı terk etmesiyle kusurlu olduğuna tenbih etmektedir. "Allah alimdir." Onun (kaatilin) hâlini bilir. O kişinin kati işine kasdetmediğini ve büerek adam öldürmediğini bilir. "Hakimdir." Hatâen adam öldüren kişinin işiyle alâkalı olarak emrettikle¬rinde hikmet sahibidir. Tasavvufî Manâlar "Bunlara gücü yetmeyen de -Allah tarafından tevbesinin kabulü için, ardı ardına iki ay oruç tutmak lâzım gelir." Muhakkak ki nefsin terbiyesi ve tezkiyesi ancak, Allah yo¬lunda malı dağıtmakla olur. Ve dünyayı terk etmek nefsi; açlık, susuzluk ve diğer Mücâhede yollarıyla terbiye etmekten önce gelir. (Çünkü Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular:) -"Dünya sevgisi, bütün hataların başıdır." Dünya sevgisi büyük bir geçittir. Bunu ancak erlerden (Recalüllah'tan) akıl sahiplerinden başkası aşamaz... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "O akabe'ye (sarp yokuşa)! Bildin mi o sarp yokuş ne? Veya salgın bir açlık15 (Fekki rakabe) esir bir boyun kurtarmak gününde yemek yedirmek prak döşenen' bir miskine bra vasiyetieşen ve merhamete vasiyetleşenlerden w Ki onlardır işte meymenet sahipleri (ashab-ı meymene)! 14 Yakınlığı olan bir yetime ıo Veya to-16 Sonra olamadı o iman edip de sa- 17 dil 18. Sâlikin tik Yapacağı fşler 1- Dünya sevgisini atmak, 2- Nefsi terbiye etmek, Sâlik'in ilk kademi (ayağı) dünya ve dünyanın içindekilerden çıkmasıdır. ikinci ayağı ise, nefs-i emmâre ve sıfatlarından çıkmaktır. Denildiği gibi: Nefsini bırak ve gel," Ve devamlı dünya ve âhiretin bütün şerbetlerinden (ve lez¬zetlerden) kendini tutmaktır. Allah'ın Lütfü Bu da ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından gelen bir cezbe ve bunu kaldıracak bir kabiliyet vermesi sebebiyle olur. Denildiği gibi: Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin vermesine kabiliyet şart değildir. Belki kabiliyetin şartı. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin vergisi olma¬sıdır. Hikâye Hikâye (dünya) Hârûn Reşîd'in evlâdları hep zâhid insanlardı. Dünyaya ve saltanata rağbet etmiyorlardı. Sonra Hârûn Reşîd'in bir oğlu doğ¬du. (Çevresindekiler ona:) -"Bunu camdan imal edilmiş bir evin içine koy! Orada, ni¬metler, zevk-ü sefa, kuş sesleri, tağannî ve terennümlerle büyü¬sün; belki saltanata layık bir kişi olur!" Öyle yaptılar... Çocuk büyüdü. Bir gün et yiyordu. Elinden kemik düştü. Camlar kırıldı. Semâ (göğü) ve yer yüzünü gördü. (2/260) Çocuk bunların ikisinden suâl etti. (-"Bunlar nelerdir?" dedi.) Onlar da, yeryüzünün ve göklerin mahiyetini anlattılar. Ço¬cuk hemen evden kendisini çıkartmalarını istedi. Çocuk, o cam evden dışarıya çıktığında, bir ölü gördü. Ölünün başına geldi. Ölü ile konuşmak istedi. Ölüden ses çıkmadı. Çocuk orada olanlara; -"Bu kişi neden konuşmuyor?" diye ölünün neden konuş¬madığını sordu. Onlar da: -"Ölüler konuşmazlar!" dediler. Çocuk sordu: -"Ben de böyle olur muyum?" Onlar; "Her nefis ölümü tadacak!" dediler. Çocuk, onları terk etti. Sahralara gitti. Onlar da (muhafızları da) çocukla beraber onun ardından yürüdüler. Birde baktılar ki, beş atlı geldi. Beraberlerinde bir at vardı; üzerinde kimse yoktu. Geldiler. O çocuğu o at'a bindirdiler. Ve gayiblere karıştılar... Kalb ve Marifetüllah Her kalb, Rabbin marifeti için, uygun ve elverişli değildir: nasıl ki, her beden onun hizmetine sâlih değilse... İşte bundan dolayı buyurdu: "Allah alîm, hakîmdir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kimin cezbe ve hizmete sâlih ve layık olduğunu bilir... Sâib buyurdu: Hâm olan tıynetin başından mansûr (yardım olunmuş) başın neşe bulması yoktur. Her sefâlı kişiye "fağfur" kasesinin sadâsı yoktur. Bu (cezbe ve hizmet) iddia etmekle olmaz. Mihenk taşı altını ve karışık olan şeyleri birbirinden temyiz edip ayırır. Hakikat âle¬mine kfl-u kâl (dedi-kodu girmez ve sözlere) yer yoktur. (Orada söz değil hâl konuşur.) Görmez misin ki, büyük sultanlar konuşurken sesini yük¬seltmezler. Çünkü kendisi mahv âlemindedir. Belkîs'ın Tahtı Süleyman Aleyhisselâm kendisi nübüvvet (peygamberlik) mertebesinde olmasıyla beraber; Belkîs'ın tahtını getirtmesi için Âsâf bin Berhıyâ'ya emretti. Bu şundandır; Süleyman Aleyhisselâm "istiğrak âlemi"ndeydi. Bu yüce âlemden inmek is¬temediği için, Belkîs'ın arşını getirtme işini Âsâf bin Berhıyâ'ya emretti. Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Mertebesi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Benim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle öyle bir vaktim vardır ki, yaklaşamaz bana o vakit, ne mukarreb bir melek ve ne de, mürsel bir bir nebî..." Hadis-i şerifleri işte bu mertebeye işaret etmektedir. Allâhım! Bizleri kudsiyetinin makamına vâsıl olanlardan eyle! Bizleri sözüne ve ünsiyetine hâzır olma nimetine nail olanlardan eyle! Kasden Mü'mini Öldüren "Her kim de, bir mümini öldürürse," Bu kaatil olduğu halde... (Ne olduğu halde?) "Müteammiden (kasden,)" O kişiyi öldürme işinde müteammid oluduğu halde.. Hatâen değil de kasden ve bilerek öldürürse... Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Mikyes bin Sabâbe el-Kinânî , kardeşi Hişâm ile birlikte Müslüman olmuşlardı. Sonra kardeşini "Benî Neccâr" kabilesinin içinde ölü buldu. Mikyes bin Sabâbe Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelip hadiseyi zikretti ve kısas istedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Mikyes bin Sabâbe ile birlikte, "Bedir ashâbfndan olan Zübeyr bin Iyâz el-Fihrî(r.a) hazretlerini, Benî Neccâr'a gönderdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Neccâr oğul¬larına, eğer biliyorlarsa kısas yapması için kaatili Mikyes bin Sabâbe'ye teslim etmelerini; eğer kaatilin kim olduğunu biliniyor¬larsa diyetini vermelerini emretti. Neccâr oğulları; -"Allah ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrini işittik ve itaat ettik! Katilin kim olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyoruz. Lakin diyetini öderiz!" dediler. Neccâr oğulları kendi aralarına onun diyetini yüz deve geti¬rip ödediler. İkisi ayrıldılar. Mikyes bin Sabâbe, Hazret-i Zübeyr bin İyâz e! Fihr (r.a.) ile birlikte Medine-i Münevvereye dönüyorlardı. Hatta yolun bazı kısmını geçtiler. Şeytan, Mikyes'e geldi. Ona musallat olup vesvese verdi. Ve: -"Sen kardeşinin diyetini mi kabul ediyorsun!? Bu sana söv¬mek olur! Yani büyük bir ar ve utanmaya sebep olur. Sen, kendin¬le beraber olan Fihrî kabilesine mensup olan bu kişiyi öldürürsem bir kişiyi bir kişi yerine öldürmüş ve kardeşinin intikamını almış olursun. Hatta bu diyet malları da fazla olarak sana kalmış o-lur..." dedi. Şeytanın bu vesveselerine kapılan Mikyes, büyükçe bir kaya parçasını alıp Zübeyr bin lyâz (r.a.)'ın kafasına vurur, kafasını par¬çalar ve onu şehîd eder. Sonra mürted olur. (İslâm dininden çıkar) Kâfir olduğu halele, develerden birine biner ve diğer develeri de Mekke'ye doğru sürer... Yolda bu şiiri okuyordu: Onun yerine Fihri öldürdüm. Ve onun kan bedelini Neccâr oğullarının ileri gelenlerine, deve sahiplerine ve kale erbabına yük¬lettim. İntikamımı aldım ve yaslanıp uyudum. Böylece putlara İlk önce dönen"ben oldum . İşte bu âyet-i kerime bu hâdise üzerine nazil oldu. Mİkyes'in Sonu Mityes bin Sabâbe, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, "Fetih Günü" Mekke-i Mükerremeye girdiğinde, emân verdiği kişilerden istisna ettiği (on beş kişiden biri)dir. Mikyes bin Sababe, Ka'benin örtüsüne yapıştığı halde (kendi kavmi-aşiretinden olan Nümeyle bin Abdullah tarafından) öldü¬rüldü. Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: "Kim her ne yaparsa, kendisine yapar... Gerek iyi ve kötü yapsın!" Öldürenin cezası (Bir mü'mini kasden öldürenin cezası; 1- Ebedî cehennem, 2- Allanın gazabı, 3- Allah'ın laneti, 4- Büyük bir azab...) "Onun cezası," Mü'mini öldürme cinayetiyle cezaya müstahak olanın cezası; "Cehennemdir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kavli; "Orada hulûddur," Mukadder bir fiilin failinden mukadder bir hâldir. Kelâmın makamı bunu gerektiyor. Sanki; ^£- $& b\ ?jSy*& "Onun cezası, ebediyyen kalmak üzere gireceği ce¬hennemdir," denilmiştir. "Allah ona gadab etti." Bir mukadder üzerine atıftır. Apaçık (vazıh) bir delâlet ile şartıyyet üzerine delâlet eder. Sanki, istinaf yolu ile takrîr, tekîd ve manâsını pekiştirmek için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kasden a-dam öldüren kişinin cezasını, ona gadap kılmak yani ondan inti¬kam almak kıldı, (daha?) "Ve ona lanet etti." Onun cezasını bu zikredilenler kılmakla onu rahmetinden uzaklaştırdı. "Ve onun için hazırladı." Cehennemde hazırladı. "Azîm (büyük) bir azap..." Kadri takdir edilemeyecek kadar büyük bir azap... Haramı Helâl Kabul Eden Bilki ibret, lafzın umûmî olmasınadır; sebebinin husûsî ol¬masına değildir... Allah'ın kelâmı (bu âyet-i kerimeler), mü'minin kanını helâl kabul eden kişinin küfrüne ve hakikaten cehennem azabında ebediyen kalacağı hakkındadır. Ama bir mü'min bir mü'minin kanını helâl kabul etmeyerek kasden öldürürse; bununla küfre girmez. (2/261) Ve imandan çıkmaz. Eğer bu mü'min kişi, öldürdüğü kişiden dolayı kayd edi¬lirse (diyet verirse) bu (diyet) kendisi için bir keffâret olmuş olur. Eğer bağlanıp (kısas edilmeksizin) bu günahından tevbe e-derse; onun bu tevbesi de kendisine keffâret olmuş olur. Katilin Tevbesi Bağlanmadığı halde (kısas için tutuklanmadığı ve diyetini verip serbest olduğu kati) işinden tevbe eden kişinin bu tevbesi kendisine keffârettir. Çünkü günahların en büyüğü küfürdür. Küfür kati (haksız yere adam öldürmekten) daha büyük bir günahtır. Kâfirin tevbesi kabul olduğuna göre, bu katilin tevbesi kabul olunma yönünden daha evlâdır. (Katilin kati günahından dolayı yapmış olduğu tevbesi makbuldür.) Kaatil Tevbesiz Vefat Ederse? Eğer kaatii, maktulün ailesine diyet vermez, kısas olunmaz ve günahından tevbe etmeden de vefat ederse; onun işi Allah'a kalmıştır. 1- AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dilerse onu bağışlar ve hasunlarını râzîeder. 2- Eğer dilerse bu fiilinden dolayı ona azab eder. Sonra ona imanından dolayı vaat ettiği cennetine koymak üzere onu (cezasını çektikten sonra) cehennemden çıkarır ve cennete koyar. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri vaadinden dönmez. Kaatil Mümin ise... "Artık onun cezası cehennemde hulûddur," kavl-i şerifinde geçen, hulûd'tan murad; mü'minin hakkında cehennemde uzun bir zaman kalmaktır. Devamlı kalmak demek değildir. Bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden verilen bir haberdir. Bunun (ebedî olarak cehennemle) cezalandıracağını haber vermesi, mü'minin, mü'mini öldürdüğünde cezasının ebedî cehennem olduğunu beyan etmek değildir. Nasıl olmasın? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Kötülüğün cezası da misli kötülüktür." Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu haberi icabı (âhirette ce¬hennemde) her kötülüğü kendi misliyle mutlaka cezalandırması olsaydı; "Halbuki bir çoğundan affediyor..." kavl-i şerifiyle birbirle¬rine muânz olurlardı. (İki âyet-i kerimenin arasında çelişki olur¬du.) Yine insanlar emrinin altındakilere emrinden çıktıklarında çoğu kere, "eğer sen bunu yaparsan cezan dayak veya ölümdür," derler. Sonra o kişi o işi yaptığında söylediği ölüm ile cezalandır¬maz. Bu (durum) ondan sadır olmuş bir yalan değildir. Belki bu, şiddet ve kuvvetlendirmedir. Bu sünnetüllahtır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âdetidir. Bun¬lar, 1 - Tevbe eden kaatile, 2- Hata yoluyla adam öldürene, 3- Kısasen adam öldürene, 4- Haklı bir sebeble öldürene, 5- Şer'î bir sebeple öldürene taalluk etmez... Belki bu tehdît, şiddet ve azab; 1- Kasden öldüren, 2- Kati işinden tevbe etmeyen, 3- Zulmen adam öldüren, 4- Düşmanlıkla adam öldüren, 5- Kan davası güderek adam öldüren kaatillere taalluk e-der... Müslümanı Öldürmek? Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Dünyanın zevali (tahrip ve yok edilmesi), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine elbette Müslüman kişinin öldürülmesinden daha ehvendir." Öldürülmeye Sevinen Bu konuda buyuruldu: -"Bir adam meşrikte (doğuda) öldürülse, diğeri de tâ mağribte (batıda) o kişinin öldürülmesine râzî olsa (ve sevinse), o kişinin öldürülmesine (kati günahına) ortak olmuş olur." Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Kim bir mü'minin öldürülmesine yarım kelime kadar da olsa katkıda bulunur ve kaatile yardımcı olursa; o kişi kıyamet günü Alfâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gözlerinin arasında: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinden mahrum," olarak yazılmış olduğu halde Allâhü Teâİâ'ya kavuşur. (Hesap vermek için kıyamete getirilir.)" -"Muhakkak ki bu insan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin binâsıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin binasını yıkan kişi merûndur." İnsanın Öldürülmesi.... Riyâyet olundu: Davud Aleyhisselâm, defalarca "Beyt-i Makdis"i bina etmek istedi. Defalarca beyt-i makdisi bina etti. Tam binasını bitirdiğin¬de, beyt-i makdis hemen yıkilıveriyordu. Davud Aleyhisselâm Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şikâyette bulundu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Davud Aleyhisselâma vahyetti: -"Benim şu beytim kan döken kişinin eliyle bina olunup a-yakta kalmaz!" buyurdu. Davud Aleyhisselâm; -"Bu öldürme senin yolunda (cihâd) değil mi?" dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Evet! Öyle, ama onlar benim kullarım değiller mi?" diye sordu. Bunun üzerine Davud Aleyhisselâm dua etti: -"Ya Rabbi! Beyt-i makdisi kimin eliyle bina ettireyim!" diye sual etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri vahyetti: -"Oğlun Süleyman'a emret beyt-i makdisi bina etsin!" Yani Beyt-i makdis-i bina etmek senin oğlun Süleyman'a nasîb olacak¬tır. Hikâyeden Çıkarılan Ders Bu hikâyenin maksadı şudur: İnsan oğlunu yaşatmak, onun hayatını devam ettirmek; onu öldürmek ve hayatını yıkmaktan daha evlâdır. Görmüyor musun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; din düş¬manları hakkında; 1- Cizyeyi 2- Ve onların hayatlarının devamı ve bekası için sulh'u farz kıldı. Kıyamet Günü iflâs Edenler Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Biliyor musunuz, müflis kimdir?" Sahabe-i kiram (r.a.) hazerâti buyurdular: -"Bizim aramızda (örf ve ticâret geleneklerine göre) müflis, (zarar edip) dinân, dirhemi, malı, eşyası ve parası olmayan kişi¬dir!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Benim ümmetimden müflis: Kıyamet günü namaz, zekât ve oruç ile gelir. Ve şuna sövmüş, şuna iftira etmiş, şunun malını yemiş, bunun kanını dökmüş ve şunu dövmüş (ve benzeri günah¬larla kıyamete) gelir. (Dünyada kılmış olduğu namaz, vermiş ol¬duğu zekâtın tutmuş olduğu orucun, gitmiş olduğu haccın ve diğer ibâdetlerin) hasenatı (ve sevapları) şuna verilir. İyilikleri haksızlık ettiği bu kişilere dağıtılır. Eğer üzerinde olan kul hakkı bitmeden önce, hasenat ve sevapları tükenirse, mazlumların hatâ ve günahları alınıp kendisinin üzerine atılır. Sonra kendisi de ce¬henneme atılır, (işte asıl müflis budur. Çünkü ticarî hayatında iflâs eden kişi, kalkınabilir; cehenneme giden ise.....)" Namaz... Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"İnsanın, üzerinde ilk hesaba çekileceği şey, namazdır." -"İnsanların arasında ilk hükmedilecek şey "kan"dır." Sonra kul, hesaba çekilir. Sonra onun zekâtı ve diğer şeyle¬rinden dolayı hükmedilir. Zekâtını vermediği ve edâ ettiği konu¬sunda hesaba çekilir." Ve bunlarında dışında olan cüzi amellerden hesaba çekilir. Kısas Sonra bil ki, maktul kişinin yerine velisi kısas yaptığında; bu kaatilin dünyadaki cezasıdır. Kaatil ile maktul arasındaki hüküm ise âhirete kalmıştır.... Çünkü eğer veli, kaatili kısas olarak öldü¬rürse onun nefsinin hakkını almıştır. Bu ise kin ve öfkesinin din¬mesi içindir. Kısasta maktulün hiçbir faydası yoktur. Tefsîrül-Haddâdî de de böyledir. Kasden Öldürmede Keffaret Taammüden (bilerek ve kasden) adam öldürmede keffaret yoktur. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Büyük günahlardan beş şeyde asla keffaret yoktur: 1- Allah'a şirk koşmak. 2- Anne ve babaya karşı gelmek, 3- Savaştan kaçmak, 4- Bilerek bir kişiyi öldürmek, 5- Yemin-i ğamûs ..." Üç Yol Taammüden (kasden ve bilerek) olan öldürmelerde maktu¬lün velisi üç şeyde muhayyerdir: 1- Kısas, 2- Diyet, 3- Affetmek... Bu şundandır; Musa Aleyhisselâm'm dininde sadece kısas vardı. (Kısasın dı¬şında bir yol yoktu). İsa Aleyhisselâm'm dininde ise, sadece diyet veya affetmek vardı. Bizim şeriatımızda ise; 1 - Kin ve öfkenin dinmesi (gönüldeki yaraya şifâ için) kısas, 2- Taraffüh, yani maktulün yakınlarının refaha kavuşmaları, diyet almak, 3~ Tekerrüm (kerem ve iyilik için) affetmek; meşru kılındı. Affetmek ise bunların içinden en faziletlisidir... (2/362) Kötülüğe İyilik Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Verene vermek kolay bir karşılıktır. Eğer adam isen, sana kötülük edene iyilik yap! Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyette şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki mü'minin kalbi aslında (İslâm) fıtratmdadır. Nefö-i emmâre ise asıl hılkatinda (yaratılışında) kâfirdir. Kalb ile nefsin arasında yaratılış ve cibilliyetlerinden doğan; 1- Cibillî düşmanlık, 2- Aslî savaş, 3- Küllîtezâd, 4- Hakikî bir zıtlık vardır... Muhakkak ki kalbin hayatı, nefsin ölümüdür. Nefsin hayatı da kalbin ölümüdür. Kâfirlerin nefisleri, hayatta olduğu müddet¬çe; onların kalbleri ölüdür. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kâfirleri "ölüler" diye isimlendirdi. Yeryüzünde Gezen Ölü Sıddîk-i Ekber ( Hazret-i Ebû Bekir r.a.)'ın kalbi hayatta ve nefsi ölmüş olduğu için: onun hakkında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri buyurdular: -"Kim yeryüzünde yürüyen (ve gezen) bir ölüye bakmak isti¬yorsa; Siddîka (Ebû Bekir r.a.) baksın." Nefsin Zehiri ve Kalb Her kim de, bir mümini müteammiden öldürürse," Âyet-i kerimesinde kalbe ve nefse işaret vardır. Yani kâfir olan nefis, taammüden, kasden ve bilerek aslî düşmanlıkları se¬bebiyle mü'min olan kalbi öldürdüğü zaman... Nefsin kalbi öl¬dürmesi; nefsin, yedi behimî ve şeytanî sıfatlarıyla ruhanî kalb, üzerine istilâ edip, ona galebe çalması, hevâ-ü hevesiyle kalbin üzerine hâkim olup; öldürücü zehiriyle tâ kalb ölünceye kadar ona galebe çalmaya devam etmesidir. Onun cezası," Kalbi öldüren nefsin cezası: "Cehennemdir." Cehennem tabiî alemin en süflî yeridir. "Orada hulûddur (uzun müddet, belki ebedi)" Çünkü nefsin tabiî süfliyattan çıkması, ancak şeriat ipiyle mümkün olur. Şeriatın ipine yapışmak ise ancak; mü'min olan kalbin hususiyetlerindendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu nihİ* "Sonra da çevirdik esfel-i sâfilîn'e kaktık! Ancak iman edip yarar ameller yapan kimseler başka! Onlar için kesilmez bir ecir vardır." tman ve Salih amel kalbin sânından ve işlerindendir. Kalbi öldüğü zaman; ameli kesilir. Böylece nefs-i emmâre, tabiî alemin en süflî yerinde ebedî olarak muhalled olup kalır. "Allah ona gadab etmiş, lanet etti." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; 1 - Nefsi, uzaklaştırması, 2- Huzurdan kovması, 3- Kurbetten (yakınlıktan) kovması, 4- Hayra vasıl olmaktan mahrum etmesi, 5- Rahmetten mahrum olması, 6- Ve nefsin; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Sen dön o rabbine hem râdıye olarak, hem merdiyye..." Hitabından mahrum olur. "Ve onun için azîm (büyük) bir azap hazırlamıştır." O da "aliyyü'1-azîm" olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin huzurun¬dan hicret etmesi ve neîm cennetlerinden mahrum olmasıdır. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Müslümana Sen Müslüman Değilsin Demeyin Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Allah yolunda adım attığınız vakit iyi anlayın, dinleyin; size İslâm selâmı veren kimseye -dünya hayatının geçici metâına göz dikerek- "Sen mü'min değil¬sin." demeyin. Allah yanında çok ganimetler var... Önce siz de öyle idiniz. Allah kerem buyurdu da, sizleri iymân ile tanıttı. Onun için iyi anlayın, dinleyin. Muhakkak ki Allah, ne yaparsanız habîr bulunuyor.94 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler!" Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, Mirdâs bin Nehîk (r.a.)'ın durumu hakkın¬da nazil oldu. Fedek ehlindendi. Müslüman olmuştu. Kavminin içinde ondan gayri iman eden kimse yoktu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun kabilesine bir seriyye gönderdi. Seriyyenin üze¬rinde de (komutan olarak.) Gâlib bin Fudâle el-Leysî (r.a.) vardı. Seriyye onlara ulaşınca; hepsi kaçtılar. Mirdâs (r.a.) Müslüman oluşuna güvenerek yalnız olarak orada kaldı. Seriyye Fedek'e ula¬şınca tekbir getirdiler. Mirdas (r.a.)'da onlarla beraber tekbir ge¬tirdi. Mirdas (r.a.) bir dağın dolambacındaydı, beraberinde koyun¬ları vardı. Mirdâs (r.a.) (büyük bir sevinçle sahabelerden meydana gelen) Seriyyenin yanına indi. Ve; -"Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın Rasûlüdürî" Esselâmü aleyküm!" dedi. Fakat, Usâme bin Zeyd (r.a.) hemen onu öldürdü. Mirdas (r.a.)'ın koyunlarını önlerine katıp sürüp götürdü. Durumu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdiler. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, çok şiddetli bir şekilde kızdı. Ve bu¬yurdu: -"Siz, onun beraberinde bulunanları (mal ve koyunlarını) di¬leyerek öldürdünüz. Halbuki o: Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın Rasûlüdürî Diyordu. (Öyle mi?)" Usâm bin Zeyd (r.a.): -"O (Mirdas bin Nehik r.a.) diliyle tevhid kelimesini söyledi. Kalbiyle söylemedi!" diye kendisini savundu. Başka bir rivayette ise; -"Silâh'tan korktuğu için tevhid kelimesini söyledi!" dedi. Bu¬nun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, -"Kalbini açıp baktın mı? Doğru mu söylüyor, yoksa yalancı mı?" buyurdular. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, şu âyet-i kerimeyi Üsâme bin Zeyd (r.a.)'a okudu: Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Allah yolunda adım attığınız va¬kit, iyi anlayın, dinleyin; size İslâm selâmı veren kimseye -dünya hayatının geçici metâma göz dikerek- "Sen mü'min değilsin." de¬meyin. Allah yanında çok ganimetler var... Önce siz de öyle idiniz. Allah kerem buyurdu da, sizleri iymân ile tanıttı. Onun için iyi an¬layın, dinleyin. Muhakkak ki Allah, ne yaparsanız habîr bulunu¬yor." Bunun üzerine Üsâme bin Zeyd: -"Ya Resûlellah (s.a.v.)! Benim için istiğfar et! (Bağışlanmam için dua et!) dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Lâ ilahe ifiallâh-Allahtan başka ilâh yoktur! (Kelimesiyle) beraber nasıl? (onu öldürdün?)" dedi. Üsâme bin Zeyd (r.a.) buyurdular: a -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, "Lâ ilahe iliallâh-Allahtan başka ilâh yoktur! (Kelimesiyle) beraber nasıl? (onu öldürdün?)" cümlesini öyle tekrarladı ki hiç durmadı. Hatta ben, daha Önce değil de bu anda Müslüman olmayı istedim. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, benim için istiğfar edip bağışlamamı diledi. Ve Bana; 1- Koyunları iade etmemi, 2- Mü'min bir köle azâd etmemi emretti. İyi Araştırın "Ey o bütün iymân edenler!" kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Ey mü'minler! "Allah yolunda adım attığınız va¬kit," Sefere çıktığınızda ve gazveye gittiğinizde, demektir. Bu, Arablann ticâret, gazve ve benzer sebeplerle yürüdüklerinde; "Yer yüzünde adım attım (teptim)" sözlerinden gelmektedir. "İyi anlayın, dinleyin;," Bu kavl-i şerif her ne kadar babında ise de, juii-ı babı manâsına olup, fiili talep etmeye delâlet etmektedir. Yani, yapa¬cağınız ve yapmayacağınız bütün işlerde emrin (işin tam) beyân edilmesini (açıklığa kavuşmasını) isteyin. Hemen acele tedbirsiz ve düşünmeksizin hareket etmeyin. Zahire Göre Amel "Size İslâm selâmı veren kimseye demeyin." Size İslâm'ın selamı ile selâm veren kişiye demeyin. (Ne demeyin?) "Sen mü'min değilsin." Çünkü zahiri (görünüş tarafıyla) Müslüman olduğu zahirdir. Zahir olan tarafı sığınmaktan olsa bile; siz onu zahirî yönünden dolayı ikbâl edin güzel karşılayın ve zahirî tarafı yani size verdiği islâm selâmı icabı onunla muamele edin... "Dünya hayatının geçici metâma göz dikerek..." "Demeyin," fiilinin failinden hâldir. Onları aceleyle hareket etmeyi, düşünmeyi, ağır davranmayı ve tedbiri terk ederek kendilerini sevkeden (gizli maksadlannı) beyan ediyor. Lakin bu nehyin mukayyed olana râcî olduğu yönünden değildir. Senin, "Makam (mevki dünyalık) için ilim öğrenme; belki ikisinin hepsi (hem dünya ve hem âhiret İçin öğren)" sözün gibi... Yani o kişi, size Islâmî selâm ile selâm verdiği halde, dünya malının basit, serî bir şekilde tükenen ve sizin dünyada kendisiyle faydalanacağınız dünya malından, nakid, veya başkası, az veya çok olan (ganimeti) talep eder olduğunuz halde, ona," "Sen mü'min değilsin." Demeyin. (Zahire göre amel edip onu Müslüman kabul edin demektir. (2/263) Dünya Malı Tükenir Halk arasında, "Dünya malı hazırdır; ondan iyi ve kötü her kes yer," derler. Burada dünya malına, (kelimesiyle ) isimlendirilmesi, dünya malının serî bir şekilde tükendiğine ve yok olmasının yakın olduğuna işarettir. Sevâb Daimîdir “Allah yanında çok ganimetler var..." Emsalini (benzerlerini) malı için öldürmekten sizi müstağnî kılacak ganimetler Allah'ın katandadır... Bu kavl-i şerif, Allah'ın sevabının, devam ve beka ile (yok ol¬mamak ve sürekli olmakla) vasıflandığına tenbih etmektedir. Allah'ın Lütfü "Öyle," Bunun gibi, size Islâmî selâm ile selâm verenler gibi... "Sız İdiniz, Siz de onlar gibiydiniz, (ne zaman?) "Önceden..." Islâmiyetinizin başında... Sizden de hiçbir şey insanlara zahir olmuyor; ondan size zahir olan îslâm selâmı ve benzer şeylerden başka... (Siz de başlangıçta İslâmî selâm vererek Müslüman ol¬duğunuzu izhâr ediyordunuz...) "Allah kerem buyurdu (sizleri iymân ile ta¬nıttı).," Bu mertebeyi sizden kabul etmekle... 1 - Onunla (islâm ile) sizin kanlarınızı 2- Mallarınızı korudu. 3- Sizin sırlarınızın açığa çıkarılmasını, 4- içinizin gerçekten iman edip etmediğinin araştırılmasını emretmedi. (Bütün bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size olan lutfüdür...) Cümlenin başındaki Ci (fe) harfi '^s üzerine atıf içindir... İncelemeden Karar Vermeyin "Onun İçin iyi anlayın, dinleyin." harfi fesihlik içindir. Yani işin doğrusu böyle olduğu zaman; 1- Siz de bu açık işin beyânını tam açıklığa kavuşmasını isteyin, 2- Araştırın. 2- Onun halini kendi halinizle kıyâs edin. 3- İşinizin başında size yapılanları siz de ona yapın. 4- Siz ilk Müslüman olduğunuzda (o günün Müslümanları) size nasıl davrandılarsa, siz de ona (ayni şefkat, merhamet ve güleryüzlülükle) davranın. 5- Siz halin zahirine göre nasıl kabul gördüyseniz onu öyle kabul edin. 6- Zahir ve bâtın vesikalara bakmaksızın... Allah Yaptıklarınızdan Haberdârdır "Muhakkak ki Allah, ne yaparsanız (sizin yaptıklarınızdan)," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin zahirî ve gizli bütün amellerinizi ve olan keyfiyetlerinden, "Habîrdir. (haberdârdır.)" Amelinize göre size karşılık verecektir. Eğer ameliniz hayır ise cezanız da hayırdır; (yok) eğer ameliniz şer ise cezanız da serdir. Onun için hemen öldürmeye koşmayın, öldürmek için hemen saldırmayın, ihtiyatlı davranın... Habîr İmam Gazâlî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: "el-Habîr" haberdâr demek, bâtını (gizli) haberlerin bile kendisinden saklanıp gizlenemediği kimse demektir. Mülk ve melekûtte hiçbir şey cereyan etmesin, hiçbir zerre hareket etme¬sin, hiçbir nefis (canlı) deprenmesin, muzdanp ve mutmain olan her nefisten kendisinin mutlaka haberi var, demektir. "el-Habîr" kelimesi,"alîm" yani bilen manasınadır. Gizli haberlere izafe edildiği zaman, buna "hubra" uzmanlık ve tecrübe adı verilir.. Sahibine de "habîr" ismi verilir. "el-Habîr" ism-i şerifinde kulun nasîbi ve alacağı ders: Kul kendi âleminde ve kalbinin ve bedeninin âleminde cereyan eden şeylerden haberdar olmasıdır. Ve kalbin kendisiyle vasıflandığı; 1- Kin, 2- Aldatma, 3- Hıyanet, 4- Dünyanın çevresinde dolaşma, 5- Dünya muhabbeti, 6- Şerri gizlemek 7- Hayrı izhâr etmek, 8- Cimrilik, 9- Ihlâsı izhâr etmekle, 10-Ihlâs'tan iflâs etmiş olduğu halde, takvâlı ve ihlâslı oldu¬ğunu iddia etmek gibi.. . Habîr ismine Mazhar Olanlar Kalbin giz hallerini herkes bilemez. Kalbin bu bâtınî hallerini ancak yüksek hubre (tecrübe ve bilgi) sahipleri bilebilir. Muhakkak ki ancak; 1 - Nefsini tecrübe eden, 2- Nefsini tam bilen, 3- Nefsiyle mücâdele eden, 4- Nefsinin hilelerini bilen, 5- Nefsinin karıştırmasından haberdar olan, 6- Nefsinin tuzak ve hilelerini bilen, 7- Nefsiyle harbeden... 8- Nefsinin inadına karşı durup gayret gösteren, 9- Nefsin şerrinden tam manâsıyla korunan kişiler... Kalbinin gizli hallerini bilen ve layık olan kullar, "el-Habîr" adını almaya layık olurlar. İmam-i Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretleri¬nin sözleri burada bitti. Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Eğer akıl onun dizginini çevirebilme ve nefsi bağlayabilme gücüne sahip olursa, serkeş nefis böyle saldıramaz... Nefs ve şeytanı gece gündüz çıkartmalı.. Zira Kaplanın karınca ile savaşması yakışmaz. Olacak şey deği.... Müctehid ve Hata Bu âyet-i kerime delâlet eder ki: Muhakkak ki müctehid (isabet ettiği gibi) bazen hata da edebilir. Üsâme bin Zeyd (r.a.) hazretleri hata ettiği gibi... Üsâme (r.a.) hazretleri, (hatâen öldürdüğü Mirdas r.a.'ı öldürdü¬ğü için kısas yapılmaksızın bağışlanıldı. (Müctehid de hata ettiği zaman mağfurdur.) Dil ile Zikir Bu âyet-i kerime yine delâlet eder ki: Lisân (sadece dil ile) olan zikir muteberdir; mukallidin imanı sahih olduğu gibi... Lakin mü'mine yakışan; dil ile yapılan zikirden kalbî zikre yükselmek; sonra da ruhî zikre tarakkî etmektir. Ruhî zikirle tayin ve marife hâsıl olur. Kişi cehaletin zulmetinden kurtulur. Ve marifetin nuruyla aydınlanır. Çünkü; "İnsan, yaşadığı gibi ölür." Yaşadığınız Gibi... İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: -"Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Buyurdu: -"Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Rabbin sana selâm ediyor ve (işin gerçeğini bildiği halde) buyuruyor ki: -"Niye ben onu kederli ve üzüntülü görüyorum?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ümmetim hakkında (düşündüm) kıyamet günü ümmetimin hâli ne olacak diye tefekkürüm uzadı (daldım)..." Cebrail Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Küfür ehli hakkında mı yoksa islâm ehli hakkında mı?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Lâ ilahe illallah Muhammedür'-Rasûlüllah- Allâhtan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.), Allah'ın rasûlüdür!" diyen hakkında..." Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ellerinden tuttu. Onu "Benî Seleme" mezarlığına götürdü. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, sağ kanadıyla bir mezara vurdu ve: -"Allah'ın izniyle kalk!" buyurdu. Mezarda beyaz ve nurânî yüzlü bir adam; -"Lâ ilahe illallah Muhammedür'-Rasûlüllah- Allâhtan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.), Allah'ın rasûlüdür!" diyerek me¬zarından kalktı. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm ona: -"Mekânına dön!" buyurdu. O yine eskiden olduğu gibi mezarına döndü. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisseâm, sol kanadıyla bir mezarı vurdu. Ve: -"Allah'ın izniyle kalk!" buyurdu. Mezardan siyah yüzlü ve gözleri gök (mavi) olan bir adam; -"Vay! Benim hasretim! Vay benim pişmanlığım! Yazıklar olsun bana!" diyerek kalktı. Cebrail Aleyhisselân ona da; -"Mekânına dön!" dedi. O eskiden olduğu gibi mezarına döndü...." Bu hadise üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Yaşadığınız gibi ölürsünüz ve öldüğünüz gibi de diriltilirsiniz!" buyurdular. (2/264) Herkes işlemiş oldu iş üzere âkibette cân verip ölür. Tasavvuf? Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan seyr ü suluklarında hakka vâsıl ve baliğ olanlara işaret edilmektedir. Şöyle ki: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler!" Mücerred gaybe iman etmeye muvaffak kılınanlar! "Allah yolunda adım attığınız vakit," Şeyhlik Makamı Sizler, seyr u sülük kademiyle ,Hakkı talep etmede adım attığınız ve hatta; İman, iykân (yakînî); lykân, ihsan, İhsan, ayan. Ayan, gayb, Gayb, şehâdet, Şehâdet, şuhûd, Şuhûd, şâhid, Ve şâhid de meşhûd olur. Bu ikisini (şahid ve meşhûde) AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şu kavl-i şerifıyle kasem etti. "Ve şahide ve meşhûd'a kasem olsun," Bunu cidden iyi anla! Burası (şâhid ve meşhûd) şeyhlik makamıdır... "İyi anlayın, dinleyin;" Müridlerin hallerini araştırın. Müridleri red ve kabul işini iyi araştırın! Bir kişiyi müridliğe kabul veya reddetme işinde ihtiyatlı davranın. Tasavvufa İlk Başlayana Nasıl Davranılacak? "İslâm selâmı veren kimseye; "Sen mü'min değilsin." demeyin." Kavl-i şerifinde talep erbabına işaret vardır: Talep erbabı (mürşid-i kâmil arayan kişilerin) işlerinin baş¬langıçlarında ve irâdelerini beyân etmede (mürid olma hallerinin) ilk zamanlarında... Eğer birisi sizin irâdenizin eteğine yapışırsa (sizin tarikatınıza girmek ister) ve size inkiyâd (boyun eğme) ve teslim olmak suretiyle selâm verirse ona; -"Sen mü'min değilsin! Sen sâdık ve sohbetin hükümlerini kabul etmede; tarikat şartı üzere mal ve canda tasarrufu kabul etme hususunda doğru kimse değilsin!" demeyin. O kişiyi reddetmeyin! Bu tür şiddetlerle o kişiyi kaçırmayın! Nefret ettirmeyin! Ona Musa aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Hârunun dediği gibi; "Varın da ona belki dinler veya korkar diye yumuşak dille söyleyin." Yumuşak ve tatlı söz söyleyin. Sizler, peygamberlerden daha aziz ve şerefli değilsiniz; mübtedi olan mürid (müridliğe yeni başlayan ve mürid olmak isteyen kişi de) Firavundan daha zelil ve alçak değillerdir! Onun rızkının işini düşünerek korkup; hafiflik isteyerek an¬dan kaçınmayın. Ve bu manâya şu kavl-i şerif işaret etmektedir: silki "Dünya hayatının geçici metâına göz dikip (arzu etmeyin)," Rızk için töhmette bulunmayın. (Rızkları için kendilerinden yüz çevirip onları kapınızdan kovmayın!) "Allah yanında çok ganimetler var..." Zira buyuruldu: "Her kim de Allah'tan korkarsa, Allah ona bir mahreç mü¬yesser kılar. Ve onu hatır ve hayaline gelmez cihetten merzûk eder ve her kim Allah'a tevekkül kılarsa, O ona yetişir, her halde Allah herşey için bir miktar tayin etmiştir!" "Önce siz de öyle idiniz." Sizler de sıdk ve talep etme hususunda daha önce böyle, sohbet, terbiye ve irâdenin tedavisine muhtaç idiniz. Mürşidi Kâmili Bulmak... "Allah kerem buyurdu da, sizleri iymân İle tanıttı." 1- Meşâhiyih-i kiramın sohbeti, 2- Mürşid-i kâmillerin sohbeti, 3- Mürşid-i kâmilin sizi kabul etmeleri, 4- Sizin terbiyenizin üzerine ikbâl etmeleri, 5- Sizin rızklarınızı size ulaştırmaları, 6- Sizin onların feyizlerinden istifâde etmeniz, 7- Onların şefkatleri, 8- Ve size karşı merhametli olmaları, 9- Benzeri davranışlarıyla sizi manen yükseltip bu dereceye getirmeleri hep Allah'ın keremi, vergisi ve lutfüydü... "Onun için iyi anlayın, dinleyin." 1- Sâdık olan bir müridi rızkını temin etme ihtimamından dolayı reddetme hususunda; 2- Veya muridleri çoğaltmak hırsıyla yalancıyı kabul etme konusunda iyi araştırın... "Muhakkak ki Allah idi." Ezelde idi. Ne yaparsanız (yaptıklarınızdan)" Bu gün red ve kabul işinizi (hangi niyetle reddetiğinizi ve hangi maksadla müridliğe kabul ettiğinizi) bilir. Töhmet ve dert ettiğinizin nzıklannı... "Habîrdir. (haberdârdır.)" işlerin kaderini ezelde takdir etti ve ondan fariğ oldu. (Hadis-i şerifte beyân edildiği) gibi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: 1-Yaratmak, 2- Rızk, 3-Ecel'den fariğ oldu. (Bunlann hepsini ezelde takdir etti.)" Müsâfir ve Rızık Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Müsâfir indiğinde (geldiği zaman) rızkıyla iner (ve rızkının sebebiyle gelir). Müsâfir gittiğinde ise kendisini müsâfir edenin (mihmendânnın) günahlarıyla gider."31 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Oturanla Cihâd Eden ... Yüce Meâll: Mü'minlerden, özür sahibi olmaksızın oturanlar ve Allah yolunda mallarıyla, canlarıyla cihad edenler müsâvî olamazlar. Allah, mallarıyla ve canlarıyla mücâhid olanları, oturanların -derece İtibariyle- üzerine geçirdi. Gerçi Allah, ikisine de, hüsnâyı (cenneti) va'd buyurmuştur. Bununla beraber, Allah mücahidlere, oturanların fevkinde, azîm bir ecir ihsan etmiştir.9s Tarafından, derece derece rütbeler ve bir mağfiret ve rahmet... Öyle ya; Allah bir gafur, rahîm bulunuyor.96 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Oturanlar müsâvî olamazlar." Cihâd'tan... (Cihâda çıkmayıp oturanlar.) "Mü'minlerden;' "oturanlardan hâldir. Yani mü'minlerden oldukları halde savaşa çıkmayıp oturanlar, demektir. Bunun fâidesi; 1-Önce (bir mü'ninin savaşa çıkmayıp) oturmasının iman vasfına halel getirmediğini ilan etmektir. 2-0nlann illet sebebiyle "husnâ"ya müstahak olduklarını duyurmaktır. "Özür sahibi olmaksızın," "oturanlar" kelimesinin sıfatı olduğundan rafitedir. Gayru Kelimesi Sual: Eğer sen, "gayr" kelimesi izafetle marife olmaz. Nasıl olur da burada marife bir kelime oian "oturanlar" sıfat olması caiz oldu?" Cevâb: Derim ki: "oturanlar" kelimesinin başında ki lâm-i tarif (elif lâm) ahd-i zihnî içindir. Böylece kelime nekre makamına geçerlidir. Zira "oturanlar" kelimesiyle muayyen bir kavim (topluluk) kasdedilmedi. Bununla beraber zahir olan. "gayr" kelimesinin, "oturanfar""dan bedel olmasıdır Savaşa Çıkmaya Özür? "Zarar," 1- Körlük, 2- Salgın hastalık, 3- Topallık, 4- Felçlik, 5- Müzmin hastalık, 6- Benzeri durumlardır... 7- Savaşa çıkmaya ehil olmaktan âciz olmak manâsında-dır... Sebeb-i Nüzul Zeyd bin Sabit (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanıbaşindaydim. Ke¬disini sekînet hâli kapladı. Mübarek dizi, dizimin üzerine geldi. Hatta ben dizimin kırılmasından korktum. Sonra açıldı. Vahyin nüzulünden dolayı kendisine sâdır olan şiddet hali geçtikten sonra; -"Yaz" dedi. Ben de: "Mü'minlerden, oturanlar ve Allah yolunda mallarıyla, canla¬rıyla cihad edenler müsâvî olamazlar." Kavl-i şerifini yazdım... Bunun üzerine Ümmü Mektûm (r.a.) ki kendisi a'mâ idiler. Sordu: -"Ya Resûlelâh (s.a.v.)! Mü'minlerden cihâda gücü yetmeyen özürlüler ne yapsınlar?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, yine sekîne kapladı. Sonra kendisinden geçti ve buyurdular: -"Yaz: "Mü'minlerden, özür sahibi olmaksızın oturanlar..." Zeyd (r.a.) buyurdu: -"AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu tek indirdi ve bende ilhak (ilâ¬ve) edip yerine koydum." (2/265) Savaş Herkese Farz mı? "Oturanlardan murad, sıhhatli olup kendilerine o-turmak (savaşa gelmeme) izni verilenlerdir. Diğerleriyle iktifa e-dümiştir. Çünkü savaş farz-ı kifâyedir. İbni Abbas (r.a.) buyurdular: "Oturanlar" oturup Bedir savaşma çıkmayanlardır. Mücâhidler de Bedir savaşına çıkanlardır. Zahir olan bu âyet-i ke¬rimenin nüzul tarihine yakın olanda budur... "Ve mücâhidler (cihad edenler)," "Oturanlar" üzerine atıftır, (ne uğuruna ve ne ile cihâd edenler?) "Allah yolunda mallarıyla, canlarıyla cihad edenler..." Allah yolunda mallan ve canlarıyla savaşanlar ile bir Özrü ol¬maksızın oturanlar, sevap ve ecir bakımından birbirlerine müsâvî (ve eşit) olamazlar. Cihâd ve derece Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: "Savaşan ile özürsüz olarak oturan kişinin sevap ve ecir bakımından eşit olmadıkları zaten bilinmek-tedir. Burada ayrıca müsâviliğin (eşitliğin) nefyedilmesinin fayda¬sı ve hikmeti nedir?" Cevâb: Derim ki: Bu kavl-i şerifin faydası, ikisinin (savaşan ile özürsüz olarak oturanın) arasında büyük farklılıklar olduğunu hatırlatmak, oturan kişiyi, rütbesini yükseltmesi, derecesinin düş¬memesi için cihâda teşvik etmektedir. Mücâhidler Üstündür "Allah, mallarıyla ve canlarıyla mücâhid olanları, öne geçirdi (faziletli kıldı).” Bu cümle (canlan ve mallan ile Allah yolunda savaşanlar ile özürsüz oturanların arasında) müsâviliğin olmayışını açıklarnakta-dır. Çünkü eşitliğin sona ermesi ve olmayışı, ihtimal ki ikisinden birinin diğeri üzerine olan yüksek derecesinin olması ve diğerinin de noksan bir mertebe olmasından kaynaklanmaktadır. Bu kavl-i şerif ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mücâhidlerle özürsüz oturanların arasında müsâviliğin olmayışını, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mücâhidleri faziletli kıldığını beyân etti... Sanki: Mücâhidlerle özürlü oturanlar niçin eşit değiller, de¬nilmektedir. İşte bu kavl-i şerifle cevâp verildi: (Yani, "Allah, mallarıyla ve canlarıyla mücâhid olanları, öne geçirdi (faziletli kıldı" buyuruldu.) (Allah mücâhidleri kimin üzerine faziletli kıldı?) "Oturanların üzerine," Özrü olmaksızın savaşa çıkmayıp, oturanların üzerine geçir¬di. Çünkü bu cümle, daha önce geçen birinci cümlenin bu vasfı itibariyle manasını beyân etmektedir. "Derece itibariyle," Tenvîn, tefhîm içindir. İleride geleceği üzere.... Bu kelimenin (diye) nasb gelmesi ise harf-i cerrin alın-masıyladır. Yoksa aslında, (şeklinde mecrûr) şeklindedir. Veya masdariyet (mefûl-ü mutlak) olmak üzere mensûbtur. Çünkü kendisi, tafdîi manâsını tazammun etmektedir. Ve Tafdîî'den bir (merre) kere yerinde vaki oidu. Bu şu menzildedir: "Onİarı bir kere faziietii kıimakia fazüetii kıidı!" demektir. Bunun benzeri senin şu sözündür: "Onu kam¬çıyla bir dövdü," yani "Onu bir kere dövüşie dövdü," demektir. Müminlere Cennet Vardır Gerçi Allah, ikisine de..." Oturan ve cihâd edenlerin hepsine de... "Hüsnâyı (cenneti) va'd buyurmuştur." Güzel sevaplar... O da cennettir. Onların (mü'minlerin) güzel akideleri ve hâlis niyyetlerinden dolayı kendilerine cennet vardır. Derecelerin değişik ve farklı olması ise amelde ziyâdelik ve noksanlık itibariyle sevâblarının çok olmasındandır. yis- "hepsi" kavl-i şerifi, "va'd buyurdu," fiilinin birinci mefûiüdür. "hüsnâ-cennet" ise ikinci mefûlüdür. Birinci mefûiün fiil üzerine takdim edilmesi "kasr" için olup, vaadi te'kfd etmektedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, herbirine (hem oturan mü'minlere ve hem de Allah yolunda mal ve canlarıyla cihâd eden mü'minlere) cenneti vaadetti... Sadece birine değil, demektir. Cümlenin hepsi itiraz (parantez) cümlesidir. Bu cümle idrâk için getirildi. Belki, iki fırkadan birinin tafdîi (daha faziletli kılınma¬sı) ile kendisinin üzerine faziletli kılınan (oturanların) mahrum olduğu vehmini kaldırıp; idrâk ettirmek içindir. Cihâd Farz-ı Kifâyedir Fâkihler buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime cihâdın farz-ı kifâye olduğuna delildir. Her¬kes üzerine bizzat farz olunmuş (farz-ı ayın) değildir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Gerçi Allah, ikisine de (oturan ve savaşanlara) hüsnâyı (cenneti) va'd buyurdu!" kavl-i şerifıyle) oturanlara kendi katında cennet va'detti; savaşanlara va'dettiği gibi... Eğer cihâd herkesin üzerine farz-ı ayın olarak vacip olmuş olsaydı; o zaman cihâd farziyetini yerine getirmeyen ve özürsüz oturanlara, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cennet va'detmezdi. Mücâhidlere Ecir "Bununla beraber, Allah mücahidlere, oturanların fevkinde..." Daha önce geçen, "Allâh üstün kıldı," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. "Azîm bir ecir ihsan etmiştir." Ecran Kelimesi Kelimesinin i'râb'da üç hâli vardır: 1- Mefûiü mutlak, 2- fiilinin ikinci mefûiü, 3- Mecrûr...) (Birincisi:) Masdariyet (mefûiü mutiak) üzerine mensubtur. Çünkü,"Üstün kıldı," "Ecir verdi," manasınadır. Yani; "Allâhü Teâlâ onlara, büyük bir ecir vermekle ecir verdi." Fiilinden masdar olması diğerlerinin üzerine tercih edildi. Bununla bu faziletin, onların yapmış oldukları amelleri için oldu¬ğunu bildirmektir. (ikincisi:) Veya (büyük ecir,) ^iii "Faziletli kıldı," fiilinin ikinci mefûlüdür. Çünkü jUi "Faziletli kıldı," fiili, "vermek" manâsını tazammun etmektedir. (Bu manadan dolayı iki mefûl almaktadır.) Buna göre manası: "Onlara (Allâh yolunda mallan ve canlarıyla savaşanlara) oturanların üzerine ziyâde ile büyük bir ecir verdi!" demektir. (Üçüncüsü:) Denildi ki, harf-i cerrin nez'ı (alınıp hazfedilme-si) ile mensubtur. Yani; "Onları büyük bir ecir sebebiyle faziletli kıldı," demektir. Dereceler Var "Derece derece rütbeler," "ecir" kelimesinden "bedel-i kül!" olarak bedei'dir. Tafdilin kemiyyetini beyân etmektedir. "Ondan (tarafından,)" "dereceler" kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Derecelerin büyüklü¬ğüne, kadr u kıymetine ve parlaklığına delâlet ekmektedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden olan dereceler, demektir. Derecelerin Büyüklüğü Bunlar, yetmiş derecedir. Her iki derecenin arası, iyi koşan besili rehvân atının koşusu ile yetmiş yıldır. Veya bu dereceler, yediyüz dercedirler... Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: - Munakkak ki cennette yüz derece vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ o dereceleri Allâh yolunda cihâd edenler için hazırladı, tki derecenin arası, gök ile yer arası gibidir." "dereceler" kelimesinin masdariyet üzere mensûb olması da caiz oiur. Senin; "Ona kamçılar vurdu," sözün gibi. Sanki şöyle denildi: "Onları faziletlerle faziletli kıldı." Mağfiret "Ve bir mağfiret var," "ecir" kelimesinden "bedei-i ba'z" olarak bedeldir. Çünkü ecrin bazısı mağfiret babından değildir. Yani kendileri için mağfiret vardır. Diğer hasenatın keffâret olup silemediği onların o ifrat derecesindeki günahlarına mağfiret ve bağışlanma vardır. Oturanların kazanmadıkları hasenat ve mağfiret... Hatta onların hususiyetlerinden sayılsın. "Ve rahmet..." "ecir" kelimesinden "bedei-i küli" olarak bedel'dir. (2/266) pü& "dereceler" misâli... Her ikisinin fiillerinin gizlenmesiyle nasbi kabul etmeleri de caiz olur. Yani: "Allâhü Teâlâ onlara mağfiret etmekle onları bağışladı, ve onlara rahmet etmekle onlara rah¬met etti," demektir. Tekrarın Sebebi 1- Bu ve tafdîlin atıf yoluyla tekrarı, zıtlıktan uzak tutmak içindir. Üstün kılınan (mücâhid) ile üzerine üstün kılınanlar (oturan¬lar) bir (aynı kişi) olmalarıyla beraber; bazen bir derece ile kayıt¬lanması ("derece" buyurulması) ve derecelerle kayıtlanması ( oii-SS "dereceler," buyurulması,) 2- Belki sadece kelamın iktizâsı icabı, 3- Ve kelâmin güzel intizâm icâbetmesindendir... 4- Amma Tenzil (Kur'ân-ı kerim) için iki faziletin arasında olan belirli ihtilaf (derecelerin birbirlerinden yüksekliği ve düşük¬lüğü) ve derece ile dereceler arasında bulunanlar, zatî ihtilafın (değişikliğin) yerindedir. 5- Zihinlere gelen vehim yolunu (oturanların Allah'ın rahme¬tinden mahrum oldukları düşüncesini) dağıtmak içindir. 6- Sonra (kavl-i şeriflerin birbirlerini tefsir etmesi içindir... Belki (bunların iLi 3lü "Allah faziletli kıldı" kavl-i şerifinin aynen tekrâri, J^S "derece" ve kayitlanması ("dereceler," kelimelerinin müfred ve cemi olarak değişik şekilde zikir ve tekrar edilmeleri) 7-Ziyâde tahkik.... 8- Ve takrir (tam incelemek ve manâsının zihinlere tam yer¬leşmesi) içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifinde buyurulduğu gibi: "Vaktâ ki emrimiz geldi, Hûd'u ve maiyyetinde iymân etmiş olanları tarafımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık, hem onları galîz bir azaptan kurtardık." Oturan Mahrum mu? Bu âyet-i kerimde, Allah, mallarıyla ve canlarıyla mücâhid olanları, oturanla¬rın -derece itibariyle- üzerine geçirdi." Kavl-i şerifinde sanki: Al¬lah yolunda mallan ve canlarıyla cihâd edenlere oturanların üzeri¬ne öyle derece ve fazilet verildi ki, verilen bu faziletin kadri takdir edilip biçilmez ve künhü anlaşılmaz (kadar büyük bir fazilet verdi.) buyuruldu. Şu cihetle (olan bir manâ) ikisinin (mücâhid ile oturan) arasında vaki olan bu gerçek oturanların mahrumiyetini akla ge¬tirdi. Bu vehmi defetmek için de; ("Gerçi Allah, ikisine de, hüsnâyı (cen¬neti) va'd buyurmuştur." Buyurdu. Sonra nekre (belirsiz) olarak ve başka şeyler akla getirebile¬cek şekilde ifâde edileni tefsir ederek; cennetin sadece biri için (sadece mücâhidler için) olma ihtimalini kesip kopardı. Ve bu ko¬nuda buyurulanı buyurdu... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Tenzilin (Kur'ân-i kerimin) şanını yüceltti. Dünya ve Âhirette derece Amma iki tafdfl (faziletli kılmanın) ve "derece" ve "derecelerdin arasında zâti itibariyle ihtilafın bulunması ise birinci tafdfl'de. Allah, mallarıyla ve canlarıyla mücâhid olanları, oturanların -derece itibariyle- üzerine geçirdi." Kavl-i şerifinde diye belirtilen bir üzerine geçirdi." Kavl-i şerifinde diye belirtilen bir derece) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine dünayada hemen vermiş olduğu; 1 - Ganîmet, 2- Zafer, 3- Başarı, 4- Güzel anılma, 5- Ve diğer dünyevî nimetlerdir. Hakikatte bunların hepsi bir derecedirler. Bununla beraber, Allah mücahidlere, oturanların fevkinde, azîm bir ecir ihsan etmiştir." Kavl-i şerifinde sözü edilen fazilet ve üstünlük) ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine âhirette vermiş olduğu yüksek derecelerden olan nimetlerdir. Hasr için öne geçti. Burada hüküm, birincisinin takdimi, ikincisinin tehiri ve cennetle vaad ikisinin ortası üzerine bina edilip haber verildiği gibi... (Burada zikredilen birincisinin takdimi; "Allah, malla¬rıyla ve canlarıyla mücâhid olanları, oturanların -derece itibariy¬le- üzerine geçirdi." Kavl-i şerifıidir." İkincinin te'hiri ise; Bununla beraber, Allah mücahidlere, oturanların fevkinde, azîm bir ecir ihsan etmiş¬tir." Kavl-i şerifidir. İkisinin arasını ortalayan (Mücahit ve cihâd etmeyip evinde oturan Müslümanın müşterek ve ortak olduğu şey ise, "Gerçi Allah, ikisine de, hüsnâyı (cenneti) va'd buyur¬muştur." Kavl-i şerifidir.) Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mücâhidleri, dünyada bir derece ile faziletli kıldı. Âhirette ise sayı¬lamayacak kadar derecelerle faziletli kıldı. İkisinin (mücâhit ve oturanların) arasında (müşterek olanı) zikretti. O da varlıkta ikisi¬nin müşterek ve ortak olduğu şeydir. Yani cennet vaadini kaste¬diyorum. Cennet vaadi, ikisinin halini açıklamak, beyan etmek, üstün kılınan fazilet teslim ve derecesine koşmaktır. En iyi bilen Allâhtir... Nefsle Mücâhede Denildi ki: Birincisi, mücâhidler yani, "Allah, malla¬rıyla ve canlarıyla mücâhid olanları, oturanların -derece itibariy¬le- üzerine geçirdi." Kavl-i şerifinde beyân edilenler kâfirlerle sa¬vaşanlardır. Diğer mücâhidler yani Bununla beraber, Allah mücahidlere, oturanların fevkinde, azîm bir ecir İhsan etmiş¬tir." Kavl-i şerifinde beyân edilen mücâhidler ise nefsiyle cihâd edenlerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifleri bu¬na delâlet etmektedir: -"Biz küçük cihâd'tan büyük cihâd'a döndük..." "Ve Allah bir gafurdur." Kendi yolunda cihâd edenlerin günahları için gafurdur. "Rahîmdir." Rahmetiyle cennetine koyar. Bu kavl-i şerif, daha önce vaad edilen mağfiret ve rahmeti takrîr edip pekiştirmektedir. Evliya ve Keramet imâm Kuşeyrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, velîlerini keramette (müşterek) topladı. Lakin aralarını derecelerle ayırdı. Kim zengin ise diğeri kendisinden daha zengin... Kim büyük ise diğeri kendisinden da¬ha büyük... Bu yıldızlar aydınlatıcıdır; lakin ay hepsinin fevkinde bir aydınlığa sahiptir. Güneş doğduğu zaman; aydınlığı ile hepsine galebe çalar."60 İmam Kuşeyrî'nin sözleri bitti. Cennetlikler Müsâvî Değil Cennet, müşterektir... Cennet, vâsıl ve baliğ olanların, talip olup özrüyle inkitâ'ya uğrayanların ve talep etmeye başlamayıp özürsüz olarak oturan mü'minlerin avamlarının arasında ortaktır. Lakin birinci taife (vâsıl ve baliğ olanlar) bir vadidir. Diğer iki taife (özürlü talepten kesilen ve özürsüz olarakda talep etmeyip oturanlar) başka bir vadidedirler. Allah katında hepsi müsâvî de¬ğiller... Mevlâ Câmî (k.s.) buyurdular: Ey kemend beden, küçük çocuk gibi... Kaldın nefsin ve gaflet uykusunun elinde esir... Senin bu halinden önce ecel hasadını yapıyor. Eğer ölmezsen uykudan başına sahip ol. Zira ruhların yolcuları, sabah vaktinde büyük bir gizlilikle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamdediyorlar. Özür Sahipleri Bu âyet-i kerime, zararlı ve özürlü oldukları halde savaşa ka¬tılmayanlar ile mücâhidlerin ecir ve sevapta müsâvî olduklarına delâlet eder. Gönül Birliği Rivayet olundu. Enes (r.a.) hazretlerinden... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Tebûk savaşından döndüklerinde ve Medine-i münevvereye yak¬laştığında şöyle buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Medine-i Münevverede bir topluluk var, sizin yürüdüğünüz şu kadar yürüme alanında ve aştığınız şu kadar vadilerde ve geçtiğiniz bu kadar tepelerde mutlaka onlar, oralar¬da hep sizinle beraberdiler..." Sahabe-i kiram (r.a.) hazeratı sor¬dular: -"Onlar Medinede oldukları halde mi?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Evet! Onlar Medine'dedirler. Ama onları Medine'de hapse¬den (sizinle beraber savaşa çıkmaktan alıkoyan) özür hapsi¬dir..." Bunlar niyyetleri sahih, kalbleri cihâda bağlı; ama onları sa¬vaşa çıkmaktan özür ve zararları meneden (alıkoyan) sahabeler¬dir. (2/267) Her kim ki himmet ve gayreti yüksek şeylerde olursa; onun himmetinde kendisine bir nasibi vardır. Hastaya Sevâb... -"Kul hastalandığı zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (melekle¬re) buyurur: -"Kulum sıhhatli iken yapmış olduğu amelleri ona yazın; ta ki iyileşinceye kadar... " İhtiyarlara da sevap... Müfessirler (r.h.) hazeratı; "Muhakkak ki biz insanı en güzel bir biçimde yarattık, 4 Sonra da çevirdik esfel-i sâfılîn'e kaktık! 5 Ancak iman edip yarar ameller yapan kimseler başka! Onlar için kesilmez bir ecir var¬dır." Âyet-i kerimesinin tefsirinde buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki kim yaşlanır (ibâdetlerini yapamayacak kadar ihtiyar olursa) o kişinin ihtiyarlığından önce (dinçliğinde) yapmış olduğu amellerinden hiçbir şey eksiltmeksizin, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri kendisine yazar. Müminin Niyeti "Mü'minin niyeti, amelinden daha hayırlıdır." Hadis-i şeri¬finin tefsirinde buyurdular: Muhakkak ki mü'min kişi, ebediyyen yaşayıp; iman ve salih amel işlemeye niyet etse; elbette ki ebediyyen kendisine bu güzel amelin sevabı verilir. Oturanların Sevâbları Alimler buyurdular: Bu eşitlik (mücâhid olan ile evinde oturan mü'minin cennet ve sevapta müsâvî olmaları) zarar ve özürden başka bir şartı daha şart koşulmuştur. O şart da Tevbe sûresinin sonlarında; "Allah ve Resulü için nasihat ettikleri takdirde ne zuafâya, ne hastalara, ne de sarfedeceklerini bulamayanlara harec yoktur; muhsinleri muâhazeye yol olmadığı gibi... Allah da, gafur rahîm'dir." Bu âyet-i kerimede bulunan; 1- Allah ve rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine nasihat, 2- Aşikâr ve gizli hallerde, Allah ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat, 3- Sevinç ve zarar anlarında Allah ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine veli olmak, 4- Allah ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretleri için sevmek, 5- Allah ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretleri için buğzetmek, 6- iyi kölenin efendisine davrandığı ve ona sadece onun memnuniyeti için çalıştığı gibi Allah ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine onun gibi olmaktır... El-lrşâd tefsirinde de böyledir. Cihâd büyük Kazançtır Bil ki cihâd, faziletli kazançlardan, en yüce sanatlardan ve mesleklerdendir. Akıllı kişiye cihâdı terketmesi ve cihâdı gönlün¬den geçirmemesi ve cihâd üzerine konuşmayı terketmesi yakış¬maz. Çünkü, Muhakkak ki, kim cihâd etmeden, cihâdı içinde geçirmeden Ölürse; o kişi gerçekten "câhiliyet ölümü" ile ölmüştür . "içinden geçirmek ve konuşmak" kelimesinin manâsı, cihâdı talep ve arzu ettiğini konuşmak ve cihâd yapmayı kalbinde (içinde) geçirmektir. Bazı büyükler buyurdular; -"Sebkat etmek himmetlerle olur, kademlerle değil..11 Aldamlan İki Nimet Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İki nimet vardır ki insanların çoğu o ikisi konusunda al-danmışlardır. (Onlar:) 1-Sıhhat 2- ve Boş zamandır." ... Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kime bu iki nimeti verirse, bunlar: 1 - Sıhhattir. Sıhhat, cesedin afiyetle sıhhat bulmasıdır. Sıh¬hat, sağlıklı kişilerin başında oturan bir taç gibidir ki, onu ancak hastalar görür. Z- Boş olmaktır. Boş olmak, dünya işlerinden fariğ olup; dünya ile ilgili bir meşgalenin olmaması ve ta'lik etmesi yani bağ¬lamış olmasıdır. İşte bu iki nimet kimde hâsıl olursa; hemen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vacip (ve farzlarını) yerine getirmek için meşgul ol¬malıdır. İşte bu durum, insanların çoğunun kendisi sebebiyle aldan-dıklan (sağlık ve boş zamanlarında yapmaları gereken şu ibâdet¬lerdir:) 1 - tbâdetlerdeki hazzı, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat nasibini, 3- Nefsini hizmet yolunda harcamak, 3- Âhiretinde kendisine menfaat verecek olan şeyleri tahsil etmek, 4- Taat çeşitlerine sarılmak, 5- Allah'a yaklaştıracak ameller işlemektir... Allâhım! Bizleri hayatından faydalanan kişilerden eylel Has¬talık ve sıhhat hallerinde Sana yönelen kişilerden eylel Göz açıp kırpıncaya kadar olsa bile bizi Senden kesmel Bizleri kalben sana vasıl olmaktan meşgul etme! Sen ğafûr ve rahîm'sin! Zillet Yüce Meali: O kimseler ki, nefislerine zulmetmektelerken, melekler canlarını aldılar; "ne işte idiniz?" dediler. "Biz" dediler; "bu arzda zebûn idik," "Yâ!.." dediler: "Allah'ın arzı geniş değil miydi, oraya hicret etsenizdi ya..." İşte bunların me'vaları cehennemdir. Ona gidiş de ne fena şeydir.97 Ancak hakîkaten zebun olanlar; hiçbir çâreye gücü yetmeyen ve hicret için yol bulamayan erkekler, kadınlar, çocuklar müstesna...98 Çünkü, bunlardan, Allah'ın o günahı af buyurması me'muldür. Allah, affı çok, bir gafur bulunuyor." Her kim, Allah yolunda hicret ederse, yeryüzünde gidecek çok yer de bulur, genişlik de bulur. Ve her kim, Allah'a ve Pey¬gamberine hicret kasdıyla evinden çıkar da, sonra kendisine ölüm yetişirse, muhakkak ki, onun ecri Allah'a düşer. Allah, bir gafur, rahîm bulunuyor. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "O kimseler ki, melekler canlarını aldılar; "canını almak" fiilinin mâzî olma ihtimali de vardır. Bu takdirde bu cümle, muayyen, inkıraza uğrayan ve geçen belirli bir kavmin halinden haber vermek içindir. "canını almak" fiilinin muzâriî olma ihtimali de vardır. Muzârt olması ise kendisinden iki te fa) harfinden birinin hazfiyledir. Çünkü aslı çMiys "onların canlarını alıyordu," şeklin¬dedir. Buna göre (fiili muzâri olduğu zaman) âyet-i kerime umûmî olmuş olur. Bu sıfata sahip olan herkes hakkında olmuş olur. Za¬hir olan, muzâri lazfı, burada mazinin hâlinin hikâyesi için olması¬dır. ûi (İsmini nasb ve haberini raf eden harfin) haberinin fiili mazi olması şehâdetiyle sureti hazır kılmaya kasdetmektir. O da "dediler" fiilidir. Azrail Aleyhisselâm Meleklerin kendilerini vefat ettirmesinden murad, ölüm a-nında meleklerin onların ruhlarını almasıdır. Bu iş için vazifelendi¬rilen melek; "melekü'1-mevt" (denilen Azrail Aleyhisselâm)dır. Az¬rail Aleyhisselâm'ın meleklerden bir çok yardımcıları vardır. Can Almak Vefat ettirmenin (can almanın) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnâd edilmesi; "Allah alır o canlan öldükleri zaman, ölmeyenleri de uyuduk¬larında; sonra üzerlerine ölüm hükmü verdiklerini alıkoyar da, diğerlerini salıverir bir müsemma ecele kadar! Şüphesiz ki bunda düşünecek bir kavim için ayetler var!" Ve; "Size hayatı veren de O'dur, sonra sizi öldürür, sonra sizi yine diriltir! Hakikat insan çok nankördür." Ve benzeri âyet-i kerimelerde vefat ettirmenin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnad edilmesi; ölümü yaratanın Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri olması üzerine bina kılınmıştır. (Ne oldukları halde?) "Nefislerinezulmetmekteleriken..." Nefislerine zulmettikleri halde... Din işlerini ihlâl etmeyi icâbeden kâfirlere yakın ve komşu olmayı seçerek kendilerine zulmettiler. Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime Mekke'de olan bazı insanlar hakkında nazil oldu. Onlar gerçekten Müslüman oldular. Hicret farz kılındığı za¬man onlar, hicret etmediler. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Medine-i münevvereye hicret et¬tikten sonra Medineye hicret etmeden (iman edip özürsüz olarak Mekke'de müşriklerin arasında kalanların) Islâmiyetini kabul et¬medi. Sonra bu hüküm Mekke'nin fethinden sonra; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Mekke'nin fethinden sonra hicret yoktur," hadis-i şerifiy-le nesh olundu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri iman ettikleri halde hicret etmeyen¬ler hakkında şöyle buyurdu: "O kimsler ki iymân ettiler ve muhacir oldular ve mallarıyla, canlarıyla Allah yolunda mücâhede eylediler. Ve o kimseler ki ba¬rındırdılar ve yardıma koştular. İşte bunlar, birbirlerinin velîleridir¬ler. İymân edip de hicret etmeyenler ise, hicretlerine kadar sizin için onlara velayet nâmına bir şey yoktur. Bununla beraber eğer dinde yardımınızı isterlerse, yardım etmek de üzerinize borçtur. Ancak sizinle aralarında mîsak bulunan bir kavim aleyhine değil... Allah amellerinizi gözetiyor." "Nefislerine zulmetmekteler iken..." kavl-i şerifi, "Onların canlarını aldılar;" fiilinin sonunda bulunan ^ "onlar" zamirinden hâldir. Her ne kadar marifeye muzaf ise de, hâlin hakkı nekre ol¬masıdır. Ancak bu cümlenin aslı, (i^!J;f oUli "Nefislerine zul¬metmekteler iken, "dir. Bu durumda izafeti, İzâfet-i lafzıyye ol¬muş olur. (O zaman da marife olmaz. Nekre olduğu için hâl olma¬sı caiz olmuş olur.) "Dediler." (2/268) Ruhları alan melekler, dediler. 1- Ikrâr için dediler... Onların (yani ruhlarını almakta olduk¬ları kişilerin) İslâm dinini izhâr ettikten sonra; namaz ve benzeri Islâmî hükümleri yerine getirmekteki kusur ve noksanlıklarını ik¬rar ettirmek için; onlara derler. 2- Veya onları azarlamak için derler... (Ne derler?) "Ne İşte idiniz?" Sizler, dinî işlerinizde ne iş üzereydiniz? Mukadder suâle cevâp; burada sanki, "Meleklerin bu sözleri¬ne karşılık onlar, ne söylediler, nasıl cevâp verdiler?" diye söylenil¬di? Bu mukadder suâle cevap olsun diye buyuruldu: "Dediler." Kendilerinin içinde oldukları taksîr sebebiyle meydana gelen apaçık ikrardan kaçınarak ve kendi inançlarında zannettikleri illet¬lerle dediler... (Ne dediler?) "Biz bu arzda zebûn (müstazaf) idik," Mekke toprağında âciz kişiler olduklarından dinin vecibelerini küfür ehlinin arasında yerine getirmekten âciz kaldık, dediler. Müslüman Azizdir "Dediler." Melekler, onların öne sürdükleri illet ve sebepleri iptal et¬mek, bahanelerini ortadan kaldırmak ve onları susturmak için dediler... (Ne dediler?) "Allah'ın arzı geniş değil miydi, oraya hicret etsenizdi ya..." Dinî vecibe ve emirleri yerine getirebileceğiniz toprağın bir başka parçasına hicret etseydiniz ya... Medine-i münevvereye ve Habeşistana hicret edenler gibi... Bedir Savaşında Melekler Denildi ki: Zikredilen bu taife (İman ettiği halde üzerlerine farz olan hicret emrini yerine getirmeyen ve müşriklerle beraber Mekke'de kalanlar, Müslümanlara karşı savaş için;) müşriklerle beraber "Bedir" savaşına çıktılar. Orada savaştılar. Ve orada öldürüldüler. Melekler, onların, yüzlerine ve arkalarına vurdular. Ve söylenenleri orada onlara söylediler . Bu, meleklerden onlara, bir çeşit takrî (menetmek) ve azarlamaktır. Bu onların kafirlerin askerlerinin içinde bulunup intizâmları sebebiyle (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine karşı) kâfirlere yardım etmelerinden dolayıdır. Hicret Onların cevaplarında mustaz'af olma illetini ortaya atmaları, onların müşriklerin ellerinin altında kahr olmuş kişiler oldukları halde, kerhen (istemeyerek) bedir savaşına çıktıklarını ifâde et¬mek içindir... Onların bu- görüşlerini reddetti. Onların kurtuluş yoluna sa¬hip olduklarını, müşriklerin kahırlarından kurtuluş için hicrete sarılmaları gerektiğini buyurdu. Kâfirlerle Beraberlik İşte bunlar," Kötü halleri beyân edilen bu kişiler... "Barınakları," Âhirette barınacakları yerleri, "Cehennemdir." Onların dünyadaki yurtlan ve barındıkları yerleri "Dârü'l-küfür" olduğu gibi... (Bunun sebebi) onlar, vacibi (hicret emrini) terkettikleri ve kâfirlere yardım ettikleri içindir. İşte bütün bunla¬rın neticesinde cehennem onların barınakları oldu; kabul ettiği için... Bu cümle, onların bu konuda asla özürleri olmadığına delâlet eder. Onun üzerine başka bir cümle atfedildi: "Ona gidiş de ne fena şeydir." Onların varacakları cehennemdir... Zayıflar Hariç Ancak hakîkaten zebun olanlar; erkekler, kadınlar, çocuklar müstesna.." Istisnâ-i munkati'dir... Çünkü, nefislerine zulmetmektelerken canlan alınan kişiler, yâ mürted idiler veya hicrete güçleri yettiği halde, hicret etme¬dikleri için âsîler idiler... Bu ayet-i kerimede beyan edilen "mustaz'aflar" ise kâfirlerin ellerinin (hükümlerinin altında) kahren zelil ve zayıf bırakılmış ve hakikaten hicret etme gücüne sahip olmayanlardır. Onun için bunlar onların içine dâhil edilmedi... Bundan dolayı da bu istisna, istisnâ-i munkati1 oldu. Câr ve mecrûr, "mustaz'aflar" kelimesinden hâldirler... Yani onlardan oldukları halde, demektir... Çocukların Durumu Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: İstisnâ-i munkati1, eğer müstesna, müstesnâ-i minh'in içine dahil olmadığı istisnadır. Lakin hükmen müstesnâ-i minh'in içine dahil olması elbette tevehhüm edilmesi lazımdır. Geçen hükmün altına işte bunların me'vaları (barınakları) cehennemdir. Ona gidiş de ne fena şeydir." Diye beyan edilenlerin içine) girmesinin düşünül¬memesi zaten malumdur. Çocukların barınaklarının cehennem olması tevehhüm edilemez... (Buna nazaran) çocuklar nasıl olur da müstesnâ'nin içinde zikrediller? Cevâb: Derimki: 1 - Hicreti terketmekten sakındırmada mübalağa etmek. 2- Ve bu çocuklar, eğer hicret etmeye kaadir olup güçleri ye¬terse mükellef olmasa bile hicret etmek kendilerine vacip oldu¬ğunu bildirmek. 3- Çocukların elbette hicretten kurtulmalarının imkânı ol¬madığını duyurmak. 4- Çocuklar, baliğ olduklarında üzerlerine hicret farz olacak. 5- Sanki çocuklar buluğa ermeden bile güçleri yettiğinde ü-zerlerine hicret farzmış gibi.. 6- Çünkü o çocukların işlerini yürütenler, imkân buldukların¬da o çocuklarla hicret etmeleri kendilerine vaciptir. Acizlerin Sıfatları "Hiçbir çâreye gücü yetmeyen ve hicret için yol bulamayan..." "mustaz"aflar"ın sıfatıdır. Kendisinde vakitleme yoktur. Böylece münker hükmüne girmiş oluyor. Hile (çareye) gücü yetmek, hicret sebeplerini ve ona tevak¬kuf eden şeyleri bulmak demektir. Yolun hidâyeti, kendisinin ve delilinin kendisinden, hicret edecekleri mevzi ve yolu bilmeleri demektir. Acizlerin Affedilmeleri "Bunlar," Zikredilen âciz sıfatlarıyla mevsûf olan "mustaz'aflar"a işarettir. "Allah'ın o günahı af buyurması umulur." Afv lafzı, itmâ (ümit vermek manasına olan kelimesiyle zikredilmesi hicret emrini terketmenın çok tehlikeli bir iş olduğunu ilân etmek içindir. Hatta şiddetli bir acziyet ve zarar içinde olan kişinin emin olmaması, hicret zamanı ve zeminini kollaması, fırsatları gözetlemesi ve kalbinin hicret etmeye bağlı olması gerekir. "Allah, affı çok, bir gafurdur/' Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "afüvv" olmasının manâsı, bağışlaması ve onu cezalandırmaktan vazgeçmesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "gafur" olmasının manâsı, kabahatları ve günahları dünya ve âhirette örtmesidir. Bu affet¬menin kemâli ve gufran (bağışlamanın) tam olmasıdır. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Perde çek o kötü amellere... Kaldır o kalbinin önündeki perdeyi. (2/269) Hicret Vacibtir... Bu âyet-i kerime'de, herhangi bir sebepten dolayı (bir yerde) dinin emirlerini yerine getiremiyorsan; o mekândan hicret etme¬nin vücûbuna irşâd vardır. Hicretin Fazileti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Kim, dini sebebiyle bir arzdan (yerden) başka bir arza (ye¬re) firar ederse: bu gittiği yer bir karış kadar olsa bile: o kişiye cennet vacip olur. O kişi, babası ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın ve pey¬gamberi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'ın refîkı (arkadaşı) olur." Ma'siyet Olan Yerler... Haddâdî(r.h.), "Allah'ın arzı geniş değil miydi, oraya hicret etsenizdi ya.,." Kavl-i şerifinin tefsirinde buyurdular: -"(Bu âyet-i kerime) ma'siyet üzere olan bir makamda kendi memleketinde malı, evlâdı ve ehlinin hatırı için oturmaya hiçbir kimse için özür değildir... Belki eğer memleketinde Hakkı'izhâr etmek mümkün değilse, vatanını terketmek yakışır. Bundan do¬layı Sa'd bin Cübeyr (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu¬lar: çık!" -"Bir toprak'da masiyetler işlenildiği zaman; hemen oradan Ey Sa'dîî Gerçi, -"Vatan sevgisi imandandır," hadis-i şerifi sahih bir hadis¬tir. Amma insan orada hakkı söyleyemiyorsa oradan gider... Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Mü'minler; 1- Avam, 2- Havass, 3- Havâssü'l-havâs olur. Şu kavl-i şerifte beyân edildiği gibi: "Sonra biz o Kitab'ı kullarımızdan süzdüklerimize miras kıl¬dık; onlardan da nefislerine zulmeden var, muktesid/orta giden var, Allah'ın izniyle hayırlarda ileri geçenler var! İşte büyük fadl ol. "Onlardan da nefislerine zulmeden var," kavl-i şerifinde murad mü'minlerin avamıdır. "Onlardan muktesid (orta giden) var," kavl-i şeri¬finde murad da hâs mü'minler olan havâsstir. "Ve onlardan hayırlarda ileri geçenler var!" kavl-i şerifinde de murad edilenler mü'minlerin havâssü'l-hâssıdır... "O kimseler ki, nefislerine zulmetmektelerken. melekler canlarını aldılar;" Bunlar, nefislerine zulmeden avamlardır. Nefislerini ahlâk-ı zemîmeden tezkiye etmeksizin onu kirleterek ve felaha erip kur¬tulmak için nefislerini ahlâk-ı hamîde ile tahliye etmeyerek (ve süslemeyerek) nefislerine zulmettiler. . Böylece günah bataklığına gömüldüler, ziyan ve hüsrana uğradılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Ve nefse ve onu düzenleyene, 7 Sonra da ona bozukluğunu ve korunmasını ilham eyleyene ki 8 Gerçek felah bulmuştur onu temizlikle parlatan 9 Ve ziyan etmiştir onu kirletip gömen!" "Ne işte idiniz?" dediler. Yani melekler, onların ruhlarını aldıkları zaman, onlara; -"Sizler hangi gaflette ömürlerinizi tüketiyordunuz? Fitrî isti'dâdınızı iptal ediyordunuz? Ve sizler, hevâ-ü hevesin vadilerin¬den hangi vadide kayb olmuştunuz? Sizler, dünyanın hangi bağ ve bahçelerinde oyalanıp, fânî olanı bakî olan üzerine tercih edi¬yordunuz? Sizler "tahûr" temiz suyu ve sakileri unutuyorsunuz? Allah yolunda mallan ve nefisleriyle cihâd eden kardeşlerinizi unu¬tuyorsunuz? İslâm dinini yaşamak için vatanlarından hicret eden, kardeş ve eşlerinden ayrılanları hatırdan çıkarıyorsunuz? "Biz" dediler; "bu arzda zebûn idik," Nefs-i emmârenin istilâsı, hevâ-ü hevesin galebe çalması ve beşeriyet habishânesinde şeytanın esirleri olan âcizler idi... "Allah'ın arzı değil miydi?' Kalb arzı değil miydi? "Geniş ... Oraya hicret etsenizdi ya..." Sizler, beşeriyet toprağının tazyik ve sıkıntılarından çıkıp "â-lem-i ruhâniyye"nin sahasında ve genişliğine girip suluk etseydi-niz? Hatta belki "hevâ-i hüviyyet" (öz zât-ı Pâk-i Subhâniyyenin sonsuz fezasının derinliklerinde) uçsaydınız ya? j& "İştebunlar," Bu nefislerine zulmedenler, "Onların me'valan cehennemdir." Yakınlık makamlarından uzaklaştırılmaktır. "Ona gidiş de ne fena şeydir." Yakınlığı terketmek için olan uzaklık cehennemi ve nefisle cihâd etmekten çekilip oturanların gidişi ne fenadır!!! "Ancak hakîkaten zebun olanlar; erkekler, kadınlar, çocuklar müstesna..." Onlar ki, şu sıfatı taşırlar: "Hiçbir çareye gücü yetmeyenler..." Ehl-ü iyâlin (aile ve evlâdın) çokluğu ve halin zayıfliğiyle dün¬yadan çıkmaya güç yettiremeyenlerdir. Yoksa bu güç yettirememeleri ne nefsin kahretmesi, ne hevâ-ü hevesinin galebe çalması ve ne de hidâyet isteme yolunda şeytanın kırmaya ve kapatmaya yol bulmadığı kişilerdir onlar... "Ve hicret için yol bulamayanlar," Velayet sahibi (mürşid-i kâmile) de varacak yolu bilemiyorlar ki, varsınlar da onun "urvetü'l-vuskâ"ya (güvenilir sağlam kulpa) sımsıkı sarılsınlar. Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmede o mürşid-i kâmilin irâdesinin ipine yapışsınlar da... Mürşid-i kâmil¬ler de onları beşeriyet arzının zulümâtindan (karanlıklarından), ubudiyet ayağı üzerine onları Rubûbiyet semâsının nurlarına çı¬karsınlar... İşte bunlar muktesid olanlardır. Müştaktırlar... Lakin bunlar "enâniyet" benlik perdeleriyie perdelenmişlerdir. Hakkın cemâli¬nin şuhûdundan (ve müşahedesinden) mahrumdurlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunları, keremi vaadi ve rahmetiyle özürlü kabul etti ve buyurdu: "Çünkü, bunlardan, Allah'ın o günahı af buyurması me'muldür." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sükûn (ve gaflet) edip ve gayriye meyletme günahlarının bağışlanması umulur. "Allah idi,"Ezelde... (affı çok)," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri affından dolayı kullarının ibâdette taksîr işlemelerine imkân verdi. "Gafur..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gufranından dolayı Rububiyyetin hakkını edâ etmede kullarına mühlet verdi. Te'vüât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. "Her kim, Allah yolunda hicret ederse," Hicret etmeye teşvik ve ona ünsiyet kurdurmak ve sevdirmek içindir... Juı j^ "Allah'ın yolu," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine girilmesini ve gidilmesini emrettiği ilâhî emirlerdir. "Yeryüzünde gidecek çok yer de bulur," Kendisine dönülecek ve kendisine hicret edilecek bir çok yer ve mekân bulur. Ve kendisinden bununla tabir edildi. Bu mekan, değişikliği hissettirmesinde bulunan teşvik ve te'kîd içindir. (2/270) Şu cihetle ki, (Küfür diyarından) hicret eden muhacir hayr ve nimete nail olur. Kendilerinden hicret ettiği kavmine rağmen bu hicreti onun hayırlara ve nimetlere kavuşmasına sebep olur. Lügat (Âyet-i kerimede geçen, Ciı^ "Hicret edecek yer," kelimesi,) "zillet ve aşağılık" demektir. Aslı burnu toprağa sürtmektir. (Meselâ Arablar arasında) "Allah onun burnunu yere sürtsün!" denilir. Yani onu yapıştırsın, demektir. İnsanın burnu gayet izzet sahibi olan a'zâlardandır. Toprak ise gayet büyük bir zillet ve meskenettir. Yine onların (Arabların) "Burnu sürtüldü," zilletten kinayedir... "Genişlik de bulur." Rızk'ta ve dinini izhâr etmede genişlik bulur. Hicret Niyetiyle Ve her kim hicret kasdiyla evinden çıkarda,' Kavminden, ehlinden ve çocuklarından aynlırsa, "Allah'a ve Peygamberine..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taat etmek ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine itaat etmek için... "Sonra kendisine ölüm yetişirse," Maksadına ulaşmadan önce vefat ederse, demektir. Her ne kadar bu hali evinin kapısının dışında da olsa bile... Çünkü bu du¬rumu onun hicret etmek üzere evinden çıktığı hicreti tercih ettiği kabul edilir. "Muhakkak ki, onun ecri Allah'a düşer." Vaki olmak ve vucûb birbirlerine yakındırlar. Onun ecri, vâcib olan emrin sübûtüyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında vacip oldu, manasınadır. “Allah, gafurdur," Mağfirette mübalağa eder. Allâhü Teâlâ onun haddini aşara (ifrâd edip) edip işlediği günahları kendisi için bağışlar; (hicret niyetiyyle) evinde çıkma çıkma vaktine kadar hicreti geciktirmesi de onun işlemiş olduğu günahların cümlesindendir... "Rahim..." Rahmette mübalağa eder. Hicretinin sevabını kemâle er¬dirmekle ona rahmet eder. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Hicreti terketmenin mahzurlarını bildiren bu âyet-i kerime¬ler indiğinde. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimeleri Mekke Müslümanlanna gönderdiğinde; Leys oğullarından Cündüb bin Damra (r.a.) oğluna buyurdu. Kendisi çok yaşlı biri idi. Hayva¬na binmeye gücü yoktu. (Oğluna dedi ki:) -"Beni hemen yükleyinl Ben zayıflerden değilim! Ben Medi-ne-i münevverenin yolunu da bilirim! Beni Medine münevvereye ulaştıracak ve ondan (şirk yurdundan) uzaklaştıracak malım da var. Vallahi (bundan böyle) Mekke'de bir gece bile kalmam!" Cündüb bin Damra (r.a.) hazretlerini bir şeririn üzerine yük¬lediler. Medineye doğru yola koyuldu. "Tenîm" denilen yere var¬dı. Burası Mekke'ye çok yakın bir yerdi. Ölümü iyice yaklaşmıştı. Sağ elinin avucunu sol elinin üzerine koydu. Sonra; -"Allâhim! Bu senin için, bu da Rasûlün (s.a.v.) hazretleri i-çindir. Rasûlün (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sana bî'at ettiği şey üzerine ben de sana bf at ediyorum!" Hamd ile güzel bir şekilde ten'îmde öldü . Cündüb (r.a.) hazretlerinin vefat haberi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabına ulaştığında; -"Keşke Medine-i münevvere'de ölseydil Bu kendisi için daha hayırlı, ecri ve (hicret) sevabı elbette tam olurdu!" dediler. Mekkeli müşrikler de ona güldüler ve; -"Bu adam arzuladığına kavuşamadı!" dediler. işte bu hadise üzerine Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi inzal buyurdu : "Her kim, Allah yolunda hicret ederse, yeryüzünde gidecek çok yer de bulur, genişlik de bulur. Ve her kim, Allah'a ve Pey¬gamberine hicret kasdıyla evinden çıkar da, sonra kendisine ölüm yetişirse, muhakkak ki, onun ecri Allah'a düşer. Allah, bir gafur, rahîm bulunuyor." Niyyet Bu âyet-i kerime üzerine şöyle dediler: -"Mü'min bir kişi, bir taat (ve ibâdete) kasd ve niyyet ettiği zaman; sonra herhangi bir özür o taati tamamlamaktan onu âciz bırakırsa; Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o kişiye, niyyet ettiği o taatin tamamının sevabını yazar." İbâdet için Göç Keşşaf Tefsirinde buyuruldu: -"Âlimler buyurdular: Dinî bir maksat ile yapılan her türlü hicret (ve göç); 1 - ilim öğrenmek, . 2- Hac, 3- Cihâd, 4- Nefis mücâhedesi, 5- Ziyâde ibâdet için bir şehirden başka bir şehre göç et¬mek, 6- Kanaat için, 7- Dünyadan zâhid olmak... 8- Daha takvâlı yaşayabilmek... 9- Helâl nzık aramak için, işte bütün bunlar, onun Allah ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yapmış olduğu hicrettir. Eğer bu yolda ona ölüm kavuşur da vefat ederse; o kişinin ecri ve sevabı Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerine¬dir..." Tasavvuf Yolunda Ölmek Hazret-i Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim (tasavvuf yolunda) kemâle ermeden önce vefat eder¬se; o kişinin muradı kendisine gelir (isteği ona verilir); Ka'be yo¬lunda vefat eden kişiye iki hac sevabı yazıldığı gibi..